Reparando heridas
by MillaPattzn
Summary: Una tragedia había sellado su vida arrebatando su más preciado anhelo. Cuando su corazón estaba sumido en la soledad encuentra la persona que puede curar su alma. ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona a la que más ama, es la que más daño te ha hecho?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, el resto es mio.**_

* * *

_**Reparando heridas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Dedicado a todas las niñas a las que le han partido el corazón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El reloj de la tienda marcaba las diez de la noche cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Isabella vio entrar a un trió de jóvenes que rápidamente se perdieron en el pasillo de las bebidas, no le dio mayor importancia y volvió a su trabajo. Era viernes por la noche y la mayoría de los jóvenes del pueblo venían a la tienda a comprar cigarrillos o un poco de alcohol. Después de todo, la tienda del Tío Swan era la única del pueblo que contaba con un servicio de atención extendido. La mayoría de las tiendas cerraban a eso de las ocho de la noche para no volver abrir hasta el día siguiente.

Aquella noche no había nadie más que ella atendiendo la caja. Regularmente era ayudada por Ángela, una de sus mejores amigas, pero esa noche los hermanos gemelos de Ángela habían enfermado y su amiga había terminado en casa, cuidándolos.

No era que eso preocupase a Bella. Durante años había trabajado en la tienda de su tío y estaba más que capacitada para atender la caja principal.

─ ¡Hey chica, no encontramos las cervezas! ─ El grito de uno de los chicos la arranco de sus pensamientos y Bella dejó el crucigrama en el cual estaba trabajando. Levanto su cuerpo de la silla y estiro su cuello para ver a los chicos─ ¿Cómo es posible que no tengan cervezas?

Bella sacudió la cabeza confundida. Estaba segura de haber visto las heladeras llenas de cerveza, ¿Existía la forma en que las hubiesen vendidos y ella no lo hubiese notado?

─ ¿Estás seguro? Busca bien…─

Cuando hizo el ademan de volver a tomar su asiento sintió una mano posarse sobre su cadera con fuerza, y la respiración de un hombre contra su cabeza. No era necesario que nadie le explicase nada, el ver como los otros dos chicos salían del pasillo de la cerveza y caminaban directamente hacia la caja fue más que suficiente para saber que iba a ser víctima de la delincuencia.

─ No te muevas…─murmuro una voz masculina en su oído─ No queremos lastimarte bonita, simplemente queremos el dinero... ¿Te moverás?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Siempre había escuchado a su tío decir que lo más seguro en caso de asaltos era seguir la corriente a los delincuentes, nada de heroísmo, simplemente había que entregar el dinero y luego esperar hasta que se marchasen para llamar a la policía.

La mano masculina la soltó con suavidad y ella cayó sobre su silla detrás de caja.

─ ¡Felicidades Tony, ha sido presa fácil, tal como has dicho esta mañana!─ dijo uno de los chicos. Bella levantó el rostro para verles las caras y así poder dar un buen retrato a la policía. Cuando lo hizo y vio el rostro de uno de los hombres sintió que su garganta se apretaba por el miedo.

Era James Hale, el chico que había _desaparecido _hace un par de años.

Ella lo reconocía a pesar de la larga cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro y el largo de su cabello. Después de todo ella había pasado mirando ese rostro una y otra vez en el mural de anuncios que tenía junto a la puerta. La familia Hale le había solicitado a su tío pegar el rostro de James con la esperanza de que alguien reconociese al hijo perdido y allí había permanecido… durante los últimos tres años.

Los ojos de James se estrecharon con cautela.

─ Deja de mirarme o te mataré─ dijo mostrando el mando del arma que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

─ Basta J, tomemos el dinero y vámonos─ dijo la voz masculina del hombre que permanecía a sus espaldas─

James y el otro chico cruzaron el mostrador y se reunieron junto a ella y el otro muchacho. Bella sintió su estomago contraerse al sentir la presencia de esos chicos tan cerca.

Dios, ¡Ellos estaban armados!

─ Saca todo el dinero de la caja, rápido─ ordeno la voz demandante de James. Bella no se movió producto del miedo─ ¡Dije ahora maldita perra!─ dijo enredando su mano en su cabello y empujando su rostro con fuerza contra la caja.

Bella alzó sus manos temblorosas sobre la caja e ingreso la clave de ingreso, el sonido de la caja al abrirse fue suficiente para que los delincuentes se pusieran eufóricos y comenzaran a presionarla para sacar todo el efectivo posible.

Bella no supo bien como pudo sacar todo el dinero, sentía su frente llena de sudor y su boca reseca, como si no hubiese bebido en días. Y el ruido que hacía su corazón realmente la asustaba, sentía como si en cualquier momento el órgano saldría disparado de su pecho.

─ ¡Rápido!─ gritó la voz de James antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Bella gimió de dolor y arrojo la bolsa de dinero sobre sus pies.

Uno de ellos la levanto y luego sintió como alguien la empujaba fuera de la caja.

─ Listo, vámonos─ dijo la voz del hombre que la había sorprendido inicialmente─ Ya está todo.

─ ¿Todo? Todo lo de la caja, estoy seguro que tiene más efectivo allí adentro─ sigo señalando la puerta que daba a las oficinas. Bella gimió. Verdaderamente en las oficinas no había nada de dinero, solo papeles. Su tío jamás dejaba más que unos cientos de dólares en caja, y era solo para dar vuelto a los clientes, el resto permanecía en el banco, bajo una cuenta que ella conocía a la perfección, su cuenta.

─No hay más dinero…─murmuró con la voz rota─ Eso es todo.

Una risa seca abandono los labios de los hombres y Bella se sintió hundida en la derrota. Obviamente ellos no le creerían, eran ladrones después de todo.

─ Vamos chicos, ella debe saber dónde está el dinero, parece ser mucho más que una cajera.

Bella gimió.

─ No hay tiempo J, de seguro alguien entrara, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo. El botín está bueno, vámonos.

James chasqueo la lengua y dio un golpe sobre el mostrador.

─ Ustedes siempre arruinan la diversión. Podríamos hasta divertirnos con ella, es muy bonita… deliciosa─ dijo James dando un apretón a las piernas de Bella que sentía su cuerpo tembloroso como una gelatina─

─ Y es por eso que no estamos en prisión, ahora largo, vamos de aquí.

James masculló algo en voz baja pero luego asintió, y rápidamente los tres chicos comenzaron a alejarse.

─ No te muevas, si llamas a la policía o algo, vendré por ti y te mataré─ gruñó James.

Bella se dejo caer al suelo mientras los veía marcharse. Por un momento pensó que todo había terminado, pero luego vio como James se detenía frente al panel de anuncios y sintió su pecho apretarse. Ella abrió los ojos con temor y James se giró hacia ella con el arma en sus manos.

Bella solo escucho el grito de terror del otro muchacho antes que el sonido de un arma disparada retumbara en la tienda y sintiera como su cuerpo se desvanecía contra el suelo.

Sus pensamientos nadaron desenfrenados antes de sentir como el rojo se metía dentro de su cabeza, todo era rojo, rojo como la pasión, rojo como el fuego, rojo como la sangre que brotaba desde su cuerpo.

Luego del rojo, ya no vio nada más y cayó en un mundo donde lo único que veía era sangre y temor.

* * *

_Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy pasando unos días difíciles y espero toda su comprensión al respecto. No pretendo darles la lata sobre mis problemas, solo les diré que espero que puedan entender y darme un poco de paciencia._

_Esta historia nació precisamente de mi estado anímico. Fue una cosa muy loca, me senté a escribir y salió esto. _

_Es una historia corta, no más de cinco capítulos. _

_No me referiré al tema de Robsten , solo digo que fue la gota que rebalsó mi vaso anímico. Un beso a todas mis lectores Robsten y también a las que en estos momentos detestan a Kristen, todo es válido para mí._

_Espero poder actualizar luego el resto de mis historias. Besos a todas y cualquier cosa pueden ubicarme por PM c: _

_MillaC: _


	2. Angustias y reproches

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son parte de la linda saga de Twilight, la historia es de mi autoría. **

* * *

**Reparando heridas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I: Angustia y reproches**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las luces del árbol de Navidad relucían con hermosura deleitando a los niños sentados alrededor del árbol. Bella miraba a sus sobrinos jugar unos con otros, hablando animadamente de lo que esperaban que trajese Papa Noel ese año. Bella podía mirar a sus primos mirando con orgullo a sus hijos y no podía evitar sentirse ajena a todo ese ambiente.

Ella jamás miraría a nadie de esa forma.

Su pequeño sobrino Evan gateo hasta sus faldas y estiro sus brazos para que ella lo levantase. Pero ella no podía. Sentía como sus ojos se aguaban al ver el rostro risueño del niño sonreírle con simpatía mientras movía sus regordetas manitos para llamar la atención. Bella miró al niño con pena, ¿Cómo podía tomarle en brazos cuando sentía que su alma se partía en dos cada vez que lo miraba?

Evan era todo lo que ella nunca tendría… un hijo.

El niño comenzó a llorar y a agitar sus brazos con molestias y Bella estuvo tentada a responder sus exigencias, pero en ese momento llegó su cuñada y tomó al niño en brazos, no sin antes darle una mirada dura a Bella.

Ella sabía lo que los ojos de Rosalie querían decir, no necesitaban palabras entre ellas para que el resentimiento que existía entre ambas fuese claro. Con una sola fría mirada bastaba, la pregunta de Rosalie era clara, "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con mis hijos?"

Bella quería contarle. Poder decirle que cada vez que la veía interactuar con sus hijos la sentía culpable de su propia derrota. Porque finalmente Rosalie era una Hale, y compartía la sangre de aquel hombre que le había disparado cuando no era más que una adolescente.

Pero no lo haría. Muy pocas personas sabían lo que realmente había pasado esa noche en que ella termino en urgencias con tres disparos en su cuerpo, y solo una persona sabia de James, su tío Charlie. Cuando los médicos le dieron el desolador panorama, diciéndole que su útero había sido completamente removido y que por ende jamás podría ser madre, ella murmuró el nombre de James mientras que su tío la abrazaba con fuerza, besándole el cabello y musitando palabras de aliento contra su oído.

Cuando ella finalmente volvió en sí y pudo tranquilizarse y asimilar la noticia fue cuando su tío le exigió los detalles del atraco, y ella tuvo que reconocer que su agresor no era nadie más que el hijo perdido de los Hale.

Y ella lo hubiese delatado, si no fuera por aquella nota que llegó a su habitación en el hospital donde dejaban claramente expuesto que si ella delataba el nombre de James su familia sufriría una visita. Así que ella guardo silencio y exigió a su tío no decir nada.

Bella había pensado que jamás volvería a escuchar el nombre de la familia Hale en ningún otro lugar que no fuera sus atormentados pensamientos, pero claramente estaba equivocada. Fue durante una de las tantas cenas familiares donde su primo Emmett, hijo de Charlie, llegó de la mano con una hermosa rubia a la cual Bella reconoció como la princesa Rosalie Hale. Bella había intentado mantener el shock y las ganas de tomar un armar y disparar directo al estomago de Rosalie, pero al parecer sus intenciones fueron muy obvias porque su primo Emmett le había dado una mirada extrañada, mientras que la rubia la miraba de forma desafiante.

Aquello hubiese formado parte de un extraño primer encuentro si no hubiese sido por la reacción de su tío Charlie.

A diferencia de ella, él no controlo sus emociones y terminó gritando que no quería ver a ningún Hale en su casa, que no eran más que ratas asquerosas para finalmente terminar llamando puta a Rosalie frente a todos.

Bella chasqueó la lengua ante el recuerdo.

La relación de Charlie y Rosalie jamás había mejorado desde entonces. Él aún mantenía un recelo contra ella, y Rosalie jamás le perdonaría sus ofensas sin fundamentos contra su persona, pero de alguna forma, la rubia novia y actual esposa de su primo había llegado a la acertada resolución de que todo el rechazo de Charlie era por Bella.

─ ¡La cena ya está servida!─ Emmett apareció en el pequeño salón con su rostro sonriente mientras aplaudía contento─ ¡Vamos pequeños monstruos, pasen al comedor!

Los niños de inmediato abandonaron sus lugares frente al árbol de navidad y corrieron al comedor soltando pequeñas risitas. Bella los miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y se mantuvo en su asiento, sin mirar a Emmett.

─ Rosalie me ha dicho que no has querido cargar a Evan─

No era una acusación, Bella lo sabía. Emmett jamás decía nada para dañarla, muy a diferencia de su esposa que no dejaba pasar ocasión para mostrar su resentimiento hacia la pequeña morena.

─ Tú sabes que no me llevo bien con los niños…─ trató de excusarse.

─ No es solo un niño Bella, es mi hijo. Y no es la primera vez que lo haces, con las niñas siempre has sido apática, y siempre que ellas se acercan tú te alejas. Rosalie… Rosalie cree que las odias.─ Bella sintió el dolor en las palabras de su primo y se sintió malvada por causar ese dolor.

Emmett era un buen primo, casi como un hermano para ella, y Bella no quería lastimarlo. No importaba lo mucho que la felicidad paternal de su primo la dañase a ella.

─ Yo… solo no me gustan los niños.

─ Pero son tu familia Bella. Te he ofrecido ser la madrina de mis tres hijos y me has rechazado, tampoco quisiste ser la madrina del hijo de Alice y no entiendo que cosa pasa contigo, ¿Nos odias?─

─ Claro que no Emmett, ustedes son mi familia…

─ Rosalie no quiere que vengas más a casa.

Bella jadeó.

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Lo que oíste. Ella no ve la razón de tus visitas si cada vez que vienes te alejas de los niños. Y yo… yo creo lo mismo. Quizás sería bueno que te alejaras… por un tiempo de nosotros.

Bella sintió sus ojos picar como aquella vez en que el médico arruinó su sueño de una familia numerosa. Miró a Emmett sin saber que decir. Aquel hombre frente a ella no parecía _su_ Emmett, no era el primo con el cual había crecido y quien le había acompañado durante las noches de pesadillas luego del accidente que le arrebato a sus padres cuando ella apenas tenía seis años. No era el chico que había golpeado a todos los novios que la habían dejado, no era el chico que cada cumpleaños llegaba con una rosa para ella.

Era un desconocido.

─ ¿Quieres que me vaya?─ de alguna forma se obligó a pronunciar las palabras─ ¿De verdad vas a dejar que las palabras de Rosalie nos alejen?

Bella vio a su primo morder sus labios con fuerza y ella vio la respuesta no verbal.

Él quería que ella se marchase.

─ Jamás pensé que tú me hicieras esto...─murmuró Bella poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el bolso que descansaba sobre el sillón continuo al cual estaba sentada─ Y por una mujer.

─ ¡Ella no es solo una mujer, es mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos!─

Bella apretó sus labios, no queriendo decir nada más. Estaba harta de Rosalie, harta de que siempre hablase de su familia como si fuesen de la realeza. Sentía ganas de escupirle en la cara que su hermano no estaba muerto, que en realidad era un delincuente, sentía tantas ganas de gritarle que su hermano había arruinado su vida. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y Bella recordó con exactitud el rostro de James al dispararle…

─ ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ─ preguntó Charlie Swan entrando a la sala─ Sus gritos se oyen desde el comedor… ─ Bella sintió la mirada de su tío sobre ella y limpió bruscamente el par de lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos─ ¿Gatito? ─ Bella se encogió ante el apodo de niñez y trato de mantener su mirada serena mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la casa─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ Papá… deja que se marche─

Bella apretó los puños al escuchar la voluntad de su _casi_ hermano y apresuró el paso hasta que finalmente puso su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta y pudo salir de la casa.

El frio del invierno en Forks era solo comparable con estar dentro de un cubo de hielo, pero a pesar de todas las complicaciones del clima ella amaba éste lugar. Quizás se debía a que sus más íntimos recuerdos los había vivido aquí, rodeada de los enormes árboles y bajo el cielo gris.

A Bella siempre le había gustado caminar por las calles del pueblo, disfrutar del silencio y la soledad que ofrecía el lugar que había sido la cuna de su hogar. Le gustaba perderse en sus recuerdos de niñez, aquellos donde con una simple sonrisa ella podía arreglar el mundo. Cuando caminaba por el pueblo podía volver el tiempo y estar de nuevo en los brazos amorosos de sus padres, olía el perfume de su madre y reía con las ocurrencias de Emmett. Era como si de alguna forma, el mismo pueblo le devolviera sus recuerdos felices, reemplazando los momentos agrios de su vida actual.

Ella sabía que no era bueno vivir de aquellas imágenes del pasado, porque finalmente las personas que había perdido jamás volverían, porque no importaba cuanto se aferrase a la sonrisa de su papá, él no podría ayudarla, nadie podía hacerlo.

Luego del accidente ella había tratado de seguir adelante, era una adolescente y los planes de formar familia no estaban en su mente, así que el hecho de que no pudiese tener hijos no le había afectado con mucha fuerza, pero no fue hasta que vio a todos sus primos llenarse de hijos que sintió el fracaso sobre sus hombros.

Había tenido un par de novios, hombres serios y amorosos que al igual que ella buscaban la estabilidad emocional. Hombres que terminaban huyendo cada vez que ella mencionaba el hecho de no poder ser madre. Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración cuando el recuerdo de sus ex novios llegó a su mente.

Al parecer en el siglo XXI era de vital importancia poder procrear. Jasper había sido el primero, ella había pensado que realmente lo suyo iba a poder prosperar. Él parecía quererla, o eso pensó hasta que él la dejo con la excusa de que ella no era lo que él esperaba en una mujer. Lo cual realmente quería decir que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Finalmente Jasper termino casado con su prima Alice y ahora ambos tenían un niño y esperaban el segundo.

Luego vino Mike… esa relación fue un fracaso desde que empezó y Bella estuvo tranquila cuando finalmente la relación de cortó. Pero sin duda quien más la daño fue Jacob Black, el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie.

Jacob y ella habían sido amigos desde que eran niños, y finalmente cuando habían decidido intentar algo juntos, Bella había llegado a creer que el amor verdadero había tocado su puerta. Jacob era todo lo que ella quería en un hombre, era gracioso, guapo, inteligente y no olía a camionero. Su noviazgo de dos años había sido la relación más gratificante que ella había tenido…

Hasta que lo encontró en la cama con otra chica.

Pateó una piedra que se atravesó en su camino y metió sus manos dentro de su abrigo. Recordó la imagen que se había quedado incrustada en su cerebro y que hasta el día de hoy le provocaba nauseas y una infinitas ganas de llorar.

Jacob le había roto el corazón de una forma que ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Gracias a él, ella había perdido la fe en las relaciones y en sí misma como mujer. Ella aún podía recordar sus crueles palabras cuando ella le enfrentó, la mirada sarcástica y desafiante de sus ojos, la forma en que curvaba sus labios… sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento.

«Tú jamás serás una mujer completa»

Él tenía razón.

Ella jamás sería una mujer completa porque gracias a un imbécil ella había perdido esa parte de sí misma. Pero aquella no era razón para ser pisoteada de esa forma. ¿Acaso aquello era lo único que importaba? Ella aceptaba que estaba incapacitada para formar una familia, pero tenía otras cosas que ofrecer… solo que a nadie parecía importarle.

Llegó hacia el pequeño edificio que se había transformado en su hogar durante los últimos meses. La reja del edificio estaba abierta al igual que siempre por lo que ella no tuvo que buscar llaves.

Bella vivía en el segundo piso, junto a una pareja de ancianos y su misterioso vecino del frente del cual no sabía nada más que su primer nombre.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y luego camino hasta la puerta de su departamento. El numero veintidós estaba apenas iluminado por la luz del pasillo y abrió su bolso en busca de sus llaves. Mientras buscaba en su bolso sintió su estomago gruñir y recordó que durante el día no había comido nada más que una pequeña barra de cereal. Lástima que su cena se hubiese terminado de aquella manera.

No podía entender como Emmett la había corrido de esa forma. ¿Dónde estaba el apoyo incondicional a la familia? ¿Acaso Rosalie aparte de secar su cuenta bancaría también había secado su cerebro?

─Maldición─ gimió al no encontrar las llaves donde estaba segura que las había metido en la mañana justo antes de salir de casa─ ¡Estúpidas llaves! ─

Dio vuelta el contenido de su cartera en el piso y rebusco entre los papeles y restos de golosinas que guardaba en su cartera.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?─

Bella giró su cabeza al reconocer la voz de uno de sus vecinos. Trato de componer una sonrisa para no parecer descortés pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue una mueca de frustración.

─ No encuentro mis llaves─

Su vecino, el callado chico del departamento del frente llamado Edward se acerco hasta ella. Bella lo vio inclinarse y revolver al igual que ella entre los objetos de su cartera.

─ Veo que te gustan los dulces─ susurró y Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Su pasión por los dulces era algo que no le gustaba admitir─ Y los dulces buenos─ dijo levantando el envoltorio de _Snickers_─ A mí también me gustan los dulces…

Bella le miró extrañada antes de volver a meter todo dentro de su cartera.

¿Él le estaba hablando? ¿Él a ella? Bella recordaba con exactitud la primera vez que había visto a Edward, ella estaba recién llegada al edificio e intentaba socializar con sus vecinos. Con él había fallado rotundamente, cuando ella se había presentado frente a su puerta, él le había dado una mirada dura, y sin siquiera dejarle hablar más de cinco palabras cerró la puerta de su departamento en su cara.

Bella había intentado limar asperezas con su vecino, pero él sencillamente la rehuía como si ella tuviese alguna enfermedad mortal. Finalmente ella se había dado por vencida y dejo que la relación vecina- vecino no pasase a nada más que un breve asentimiento de cabeza cuando se veían en los pasillos. Aquello no le alegraba en absoluto, cuando ella se había mudado de la casa de su tío había esperado conocer amigos en su edificio, así como la serie que seguía desde siempre Friends… pero nada de eso ocurrió y tuvo que aceptar que la vida en general no se parecía a las series de televisión.

─ Uh, creo que llamaré a alguien…─ dijo levantándose y tratando de alejarse.

─ Yo puedo ayudarte… si quieres─ agregó Edward poniéndose de pie y metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus desgastados jeans.

─ ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de cerrajero? Porque esa es la única manera en la que me puedes ayudar─ dijo sonando mucho más brusca de lo que realmente quería─ Lo lamento. No quería ofenderte.

Su vecino sonrió divertido y chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia.

─ En realidad mi padre fue cerrajero y me enseño un par de trucos. Solo necesito una tarjeta…─

Bella le miró con suspicacia. ¿Abrir la puerta con una tarjeta? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Manejar un auto con el mando de la televisión? Aún así, su curiosidad fue mayor y termino sacando una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera.

Edward tomó la tarjeta y se inclinó sobre la cerradura de la puerta. Bella estaba dispuesta a sentarse a esperar, ella había visto a Emmett intentar un par de veces éste truco durante la adolescencia, y siempre demoraba bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente se diese por vencido. Pero con Edward no tuvo tiempo ni para soltar un suspiro, en menos de quince segundos él había abierto la puerta. Ella le miró con asombro sin poder creer el talento en las manos de su huraño vecino.

─ Eres asombroso─

Edward sonrió avergonzado.

─ Es un talento de familia…─dijo con voz cargada de una extraña ironía, como si aquello le divirtiese.

─ Muchas gracias, si no fuese por tu ayuda estoy segura que pasaría largas horas esperando por ayuda. Casi nadie trabaja a estas horas y menos durante estos días navideños.

─ No te preocupes, no fue nada.

Luego de esas palabras ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se sumieron en un incomodo silencio. Bella estaba lista para girar sobre sus pies y meterse dentro de su departamento cuando escucho la voz suave de Edward.

─ Bella, estas olvidando tu tarjeta─ él tenía la mano estirada y Bella noto que de su pálida piel relucían unos finos cortes alrededor de sus palmas. Bella recibió la tarjeta y vio como él escondía sus manos con rapidez─ Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Me alegra poder ayudarte…

─ Durante algún tiempo pensé lo contrario─ el pensamiento salió de su boca antes que lo pudiese controlar y se encontró terriblemente mortificada al sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella.─ Lo lamento, tengo una boca un poco grande.

─ No tienes de que disculparte, no he sido el mejor vecino… ─ la sonrisa en sus labios dejo en claro que no estaba molesto y Bella respiro aliviada. Después de la discusión con Emmett lo que menos deseaba era discutir con alguien más─ Pero las cosas serán diferentes…

Bella no quiso preguntar a que se refería, Edward la confundía, y ella no estaba para soportar más confusión en su vida.

─Nos vemos otro día Edward…─ se despidió entrando a su departamento, dejando a enigmático vecino de pie frente a su puerta.

.

.

.

Bella estaba segura que en su otra vida había sido una asesina en serie. O una bruja muy malvada. No había otra explicación para tantos castigos…

Esta mañana había recibido el llamado alarmado de Alice diciendo que alguno de los familiares de Jasper había fallecido y tenían que viajar con urgencia a Texas. Al principio Bella no había comprendido en que podía influir un viaje de ellos en su vida… hasta que Alice soltó la bomba.

No tenían con quien dejar al pequeño Alec y al parecer la única soltera sin compromisos por todo el fin de semana era ella, por lo que no quedó otra opción que quedarse con su sobrino de cuatro años.

Pero aquello no era todo.

Alice era voluntaria del centro de menores del pueblo y había quedado en ayudar en una actividad de recreación para los niños. Bella había intentado excusarse, alegando que no ella no tenía nada que ver con los centros de acogidas, pero si algo tenía que reconocer de su prima, era que se trataba de una mujer _muy_ persuasiva.

Y fue por esa misma razón que ahora se encontraba en su departamento junto al introvertido Alec.

El niño tenía los rasgos físicos de su madre, con excepción de los ojos verdes que obviamente pertenecían a Jasper, el resto era una copia diminuta de su prima. Su cabello era oscuro y su pequeña nariz parecía haber sido moldeada por algún cirujano plástico. Bella estaba segura de que si Alice no fuese tan sobreprotectora con Alec, él podría participar sin ningún problema en catálogos de ropa infantiles.

Pero así como Alec tenía los aspectos físicos de Alice, él tenía la tranquilidad de Jasper. A diferencia del resto de sus sobrinos, Alec era callado y taciturno…

Bella había apreciado innumerables veces ciertos detalles que dejaban en claro que Alec sería como Jasper, un eterno soñador.

Y aquello más de lo que Bella podía soportar.

Porque cada vez que veía el rostro sereno de Alec podía imaginar cómo hubiese sido si lo suyo con Jasper hubiese progresado. Muchas veces ella se perdía en sus pensamientos imaginando múltiples escenarios donde todos sus sobrinos terminaban siendo sus hijos. Imaginaba que realmente algún hombre la había escogido por sobre el resto de las mujeres. Aquellas ilusiones siempre la dejaban con un pequeño vacio en su corazón y era la misma razón por cual no dejaba su mente volar muy seguido.

Ella sabía que lo único que provocaba imaginando… era dañarse a sí misma.

─ Tía Bella…─

La voz infantil de su sobrino la volvió a la realidad.

─ ¿Podemos ir al parque…? El abuelo dijo que hoy abría una recitación de poemas.

«_ ¿Recitación de qué?__»_

Bella miró sorprendida al pequeño. ¿Era posible que un niño de cuatro años tuviese mejor vocabulario que un adulto? Mirando a Alec podía decir que sí.

─ ¿No crees que hace bastante frío para salir al parque?─

El niño negó.

─ Jamás hace mucho frio o mucho calor para ir al parque…─

Ella no quiso discutir.

Con un suspiro de cansancio dejo el mando de la televisión a un lado y camino hacia su cuarto para tomar sus abrigos. Gracias al cielo Alice era una mujer precavida y había mandado una chaqueta lo suficientemente gruesa para que Alec jugase bajo la nieve.

Tomó su propio abrigo y volvió a la sala donde encontró a Alec de pie junto a la puerta, con las llaves, la cartera de Bella y una manzana en sus diminutas manos.

─ Papá dijo que eres olvidadiza y que probablemente olvidarías darme de comer…─ dijo levantando la manzana─ Y que es mejor que yo tenga las llaves si no queremos vivir para siempre en la calle.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Cuántas cosas íntimas podía recordar Jasper? No quiso pensar en eso. Ya suficiente humillación era saber que su ex novio era el marido de su prima… y que además le platicaba abiertamente a su hijo acerca de ella.

─ Okey. Entonces estamos listos.

Ambos salieron del departamento y Bella se cercioro que todo hubiese quedado en orden. No sería la primera vez que salía y dejaba algún alimento calentándose o alguna prenda sobre la estufa…

Los bomberos estaban aburridos con ella… y era entendible. De seguro ella tenía un record de llamadas dentro de la central. Nadie podía tener más accidentes domésticos que ella, de eso estaba segura.

Bella no tenía ningún tipo de coche. Después del accidente vehicular de sus padres había formado una especie de fobia a cualquier coche por lo que sencillamente caminaba hacia su destino.

─ ¿Iremos caminando? ¿No podemos tomar un taxi?─

─Iremos caminando, yo no subo a los coches…─

Alec asintió pensativo mientras adelantaba un par de pasos.

─ ¿Estás loca? Mi mamá ha dicho que tienes problemas psi… psi…

─ Psicológicos─ soltó la palabra como si le quemase dentro de la boca y caminó hacia su sobrino. Esta era otra de las razones por las cuales no le gustaban sus sobrinos. Eran niños, y los niños tienen la cualidad de ser brutalmente honestos. La mayoría de las veces que estaba con uno de ellos terminaban soltando jugosos comentarios que sus padres decían a sus espaldas.

Así era como se había enterado que Alice creía que ella era anoréxica, que Rosalie pensaba que estaba saliendo con un hombre casado y que el resto de sus primos la creían una loca de patio.

Y Bella prefería vivir en la ignorancia. Para ella era mucho mejor fingir que ningún miembro de su familia hablaba pestes de ella frente a sus hijos a aceptar que no era deseada en ningún lugar.

─ ¿Es cierto? Yo no creo que estés loca…─

Bella no supo si sonreír agradecida o echarse a llorar. ¿Tenían las palabras de un niño de cuatro años alguna validez?

─ Simplemente no me gustan los coches. Son inseguros…

─ Pero si usas el cinturón estás a salvo…─volvió a insistir Alec jugando con sus manos─ Eso me ha dicho mi maestra.

─Pues es falso. Mi papá y mi madre iban con el cinturón y murieron de todas formas. Los coches pueden ser muy seguros, siempre cuando lo conduzca alguna persona con cordura y no un maniático de la velocidad. Y para no arriesgarme prefiero caminar…

Su sobrino no agregó nada más y ambos caminaron en silencio las cuatro cuadras que los separaba del parque.

Bella miraba al pequeño Alec que miraba pensativo la nieve mientras caminaba. Tenía que reconocer que su sobrino era un niño especial, su alma era antigua, como si en realidad hubiese vivido mucho más de sus cuatro años de existencia.

Finalmente llegaron al dichoso parque, y tal como Alec había previsto, en medio del parque, resguardados bajo el techo de una construcción mediana había un grupo de hombres y mujeres. Bella miró intrigada a Alec, ¿Realmente él disfrutaría escuchando a adultos recitando su poesía?

Ni ella misma podía soportar la poesía, y eso que se consideraba una persona asidua a la lectura.

─ ¿Es enserio?─ preguntó Bella.

El niño asintió tranquilamente.

─ Es muy divertido─ dijo tomando la mano de su tía y tironeando de ella para que se apresurara.

Bella fingió que no percibía la diminuta y tibia mano de su sobrino contra la piel y se dejó guiar hasta que ambos estuvieron incluidos en el grupo de oyentes.

Una mujer de mediana edad, alta y esbelta recitaba un poema. Alec de inmediato concentró su atención en la mujer y Bella no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

"Detente, sombra de mi bien esquivo,  
imagen del hechizo que más quiero,  
bella ilusión por quien alegre muero,  
dulce ficción por quien penosa vivo"

Bella escucho cada verso como si realmente fuese ella quien pronunciaba esas palabras a algún amor. Cuando la mujer dejo de recitar la congregación de sumió en un acogedor silencio. Bella estuvo tentada a aplaudir pero noto que nadie hacía ningún intento de aplausos así que apretó sus manos y en felicitaciones le dio una brillante sonrisa a la mujer.

Alec y ella se mantuvieron durante un buen tiempo escuchando poemas, y Bella se sorprendió al saber que muchos de ellos eran creaciones originales.

─ Uh… tengo hambre─ dijo Alec sobándose su pequeña barriga─ Ya me comí la manzana y tengo hambre.

─ Vamos a la cafetería, o podemos pasar a la tienda del abuelo y preparar algo en casa.

─ Mamá dijo que no eras buena cocinera…─

Bella apretó los dientes y refregó su rostro con frustración. No entendía a Alice, ni a Jasper… ¡No entendía a nadie! Dios, si tanto desconfiaban de ella… ¿Por qué rayos dejaban a su hijo con ella? Estuvo tentada de tomar su teléfono, marcar el de su prima y decirle lo que llevaba años guardando.

─ Yo puedo decir muchas cosas de tu mamá y no las digo ─susurró en voz bajita para que Alec no la escuchase─ Vamos a la cafetería.

Forks, al ser un pueblo pequeño contaba con unos cuantos locales que se repartían a lo largo de la avenida principal. Bella guió a su sobrino al primer local que se cruzó en su camino.

Ella acostumbraba a desayunar en una pequeña cafetería, unas dos cuadras subiendo por la calle principal, pero este día no tenía ánimo para caminar. Lo único que quería era poder mantener contento a Alec para que así Alice y Jasper dejaran de hablar de ella como si no sirviese para nada más que mirar el cielo.

Entraron al local y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa del fondo, lo más apartado del resto de los comensales. Bella tomó la vieja y desteñida carta que estaba sobre la mesa y hojeo con rapidez para ver qué cosa podía pedir. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un trozo de tarta de frambuesa…

─ ¿Qué vas a querer?─

─ Mis papás piden por mí… soy muy pequeño para elegir que pedir.

Bella mordió su lengua y miró buscando a la camarera. Una muchacha joven de cabello rubio se acerco y Bella tuvo que controlarse para no pedir un poco de veneno de ratas para su sobrino.

.

.

.

─ ¡Tu madre está loca! ─ exclamó Bella golpeando con sus pies el suelo─ Éste lugar está lleno de niños… _¿En qué está pensando Alice? ¡Ella sabe que yo no soporto a los niños!_─Bella murmuró con pánico.

Dentro del salón había más de veinte niños, todos ordenados esperando a que ella y resto de los voluntarios comenzaran con la actividad. Bella no podía soportar sus miradas ingenuas y expectantes sobre ella. Se sentía ajena a este lugar. Dio un vistazo anhelante hacia la puerta de salida…

Tan solo tendría que tomar a Alec y largarse, luego podría encontrar cualquier excusa para librarse del regaño de Alice. Enfrentarse a ella era mucho mejor que enfrentarse a sus pesadillas…

─ _¿Bella?─_

Su intento de huida se redujo a nada cuando vio a su antipático vecino acercarse hacia ella. Él al igual que los demás voluntarios vestía una ceñida camiseta azul, donde se leía claramente "Voluntario". Por un momento se quedó sorprendida al ver a Edward allí. Él no parecía ser un hombre que _ayudaba al resto_.

_«__Te ayudo a ti__»_ ─ Le recordó una voz interior y se sintió culpable por pensar así de su vecino.

─ Hola Edward… que sorpresa verte aquí.─ Por lo menos aquello no era falso porque realmente estaba sorprendida─ No pensé en encontrarte en este lugar.

─ ¡Edward!─ Alec saltó de su lado y se acerco a su vecino levantando las palmas para que Edward las chocase con él. Por un momento pensó que Edward rechazaría el juego, así como le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a ella, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Edward chocó las palmas con entusiasmo ─ ¿Se conocen….?─ preguntó Edward mirando a Bella y Alec.

─ Es mi sobrino…─murmuró Bella incomoda─

─ Ella es la tía pesada de la que mamá siempre habla─ dijo Alec con honestidad.

Bella giró la vista avergonzada. Una cosa era que ella supiese que no era la persona favorita de sus sobrinos y otra cosa totalmente diferente era que el resto del mundo se enterase. Visualizó el rostro de Alice y pensó la forma perfecta para torturarla.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cotilla?

─ Oh… ─ murmuró Edward incomodo─ Pero tu madre dijo que era un verdadero ogro, que ni siquiera dejaba que ustedes se acercaran─

Bella tragó con fuerza.

¿Cuántas cosas más hablaba su estúpida prima a sus espaldas? No quería pensarlo. Lo que más le molestaba era que jamás le decía nada frente a frente, siempre esperaba el momento en que ella no estuviese presente para dejar caer sus dardos.

Bella tenía las palabras perfectas para describir la actitud de Alice, y ninguna era muy grata.

─ Es simpática cuando no intentamos sentarnos en sus piernas─ dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros─ ¡Y además te deja elegir la comida! ─ Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. ¿Alec no podía ver que ella estaba allí escuchando todo? No había razón para actuar como si ella no estuviese presente.

─ Me parece una buena señal…─añadió Edward sonriéndole con calidez a Bella. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Van a quedarse? Hay mucho trabajo por hacer…

─ Mi tía tiene problemas con los ni…

─ ¡Nos quedamos!─ chilló Bella intentando cubrir la boca de Alec. Edward les dio una mirada divertida y Bella sonrió con nerviosismo─ Aunque es la primera vez que participo en algo así… y preferiría estar lejos de… los niños…

Edward asintió comprensivamente.

¿Acaso él sabía? De seguro Alice le había contado su aversión por los niños pequeños. Zorra. Estaba en desventaja con su vecino. Al parecer gracias a su _comunicativa_ prima Edward sabía bien quien era ella, y la fama de ogro que había ganado entre su propia familia. En cambio ella… ella no sabía nada de él aparte de su nombre, que vivía frente a su departamento y que tenía una habilidad para abrir puertas con tarjetas.

─ Bien, los guiaré por el lugar. No quiero que terminen perdidos─ añadió mirando fijamente a Bella al tiempo que sonreía de lado.

Bella sintió su respiración detenerse y si no fuese por el pequeño empujón que su sobrino le dio ella hubiese permanecido toda la tarde de pie con la sonrisa perfecta de Edward en su cabeza.

Edward cumplió su promesa y los guió por toda la instalación. De vez en cuando en el camino se encontraban con alguno que otro niño que se acercaba a Edward para saludar. Bella reunió todo el coraje y siguiendo el ejemplo de Edward beso torpemente la cabeza de los niños.

─ Aquí puedes ayudar a inflar globos, amarrarlos o ayudar con los dulces…─ esto último lo dijo contra su oído con una sonrisa de provocación en los labios─ Puedes sacar algunos, pero no te los lleves todos…

─ Tengo mis propios dulces…─ mascullo Bella contrariada─

─ Mi tía es como Winnie Pooh con su miel, solo que ella es con cualquier tipo de dulces─ dijo Alec y Bella sintió como caía en el pozo de la vergüenza. ¿Qué ocurría con Alec? ¡El chico era tímido! ¿Por qué con Edward hablaba de esa forma tan familiar?─

─ Winnie Pooh es muy adorable─ acoto Edward y Bella sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al pensar que él estaba coqueteando con ella. Todo era tan extraño para Bella. Las actitudes de Alec y Edward la tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso. Primero estaba Alec que de pronto pasó de ser el niño poético y callado al Troy Bolton de la secundaria. Y luego su extraño y caprichoso vecino, el mismo que la había ignorado por meses y que de la noche a la mañana la trataba como si fuesen viejos amigos. ─ Bien, los dejó por un rato. Estoy a cargo de los juegos y me necesitan al frente. Nos vemos luego…─ dijo despidiéndose con otra sonrisa para terminar yéndose por el mismo camino en que habían entrado.

Bella mantuvo su vista en Edward hasta que éste desapareció de su vista y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

─ Te gusta─ declaró Alec con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bella ignoró la afirmación y volvió su atención a los globos que debían inflar─ Él es muy bueno. Le gustan mucho los niños, pero a ti no te gustan, no creo que se lleven bien.

Bella tomo un puñado de globos y se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Desde luego no se pondría a discutir con su sobrino de cuatro años acerca de su afinidad con los niños, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de ésta. Bella tenía claro que por más grande que pareciese Alec, no era más que un crio que asistía al pre escolar y disfrutaba viendo Bob Esponja los días sábados.

Alec y Bella trabajaron en silencio hasta que un par de voluntarias vinieron por Bella para que pudiese ayudar con los juegos que se llevarían a cabo en la sala. Bella intentó negarse diciendo que estaba a cargo de su sobrino, pero las voluntarias fueron bastante persuasivas y amables al recordarle que Alec podía jugar con el resto de los niños. Bella se sintió tentada a rechazar el ofrecimiento con dureza, pero no quería quedar mal frente a las mujeres y que luego le fuesen con el chisme a Alice. Lo que menos quería era agregar más leña al fuego de chismes que su prima musitaba cuando ella no estaba. Así que Bella termino aceptando con desagrado y rápidamente se vio envuelta en una serie de juegos infantiles, rodeada de niños que luchaban por llamar su atención de alguna forma.

A pesar de estar bastante ocupada ayudando con los juegos y al mismo tiempo mantener las distancias con los niños mantuvo a Alec dentro de su campo visual. Su sobrino intentaba integrarse al grupo de niños más pequeños pero parecía estar fracasando estrepitosamente, al igual que ella intentado parecer una amante de los niños…

Cuando uno de los niños empujo a Alec logrando que éste cayese sentado en el suelo, Bella soltó la bolsa de caramelo que estaba repartiendo y corrió al lado de su sobrino. De inmediato los niños se alejaron y Bella le dio una dura mirada al mocoso que había empujado a Alec.

El niño miró temeroso a Bella antes de salir corriendo.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Bella ayudando a su sobrino a ponerse de pie─ ¿Te has golpeado muy fuerte?

─Me has dejado como un tonto…─ murmuró en voz baja Alec. Ella le miró sin comprender─ Ahora ellos pensarán que soy un idiota por tener una niñera…

─ No soy tu niñera, soy tu tía─

─ ¡No me importa! Yo estaba bien sin ti… ahora tendré que hacer otros amigos porque tú alejaste a los que ya tenía…─ las duras palabras del niño lograron llegar al corazón de Bella y se vio obligada a girar el rostro para que Alec no viese las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos─ Te odio. No quiero tener que quedarme contigo… eres mala y fea.

Alec se alejó corriendo dejando a Bella hincada en el suelo sintiendo como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo? Alec le gustaba mucho más que el resto de los niños, pero aún así él no parecía gustar de ella. ¿Por qué? Ella intentaba ser amable…

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─

Bella no había notado la presencia de Edward hasta que vio su mano extendida hacia ella. Ella la tomo con cautela y se puso de pie. Sintió vergüenza al pensar que Edward había sido testigo de su discusión con Alec, ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Era claro que Alice no había dejado su nombre en alto, pero otra cosa muy diferente es que él viese con sus propios ojos la poca estima que su sobrino tenía por ella.

─ ¿Bella?─

─Uh. Creo que me iré a casa. No debí haber venido… yo no pertenezco a estos lugares.

Edward la miró con lastima y Bella sintió un nudo apretarse contra su garganta. Él no parecía estar culpándola y era lo que más le molestaba. No soportaba la mirada de tristeza y piedad que Edward le daba, ella no quería la lastima de nadie.

─ Nos vemos. Iré por Alec…─ dijo girando sobre sus pies para ir en busca de su sobrino.

─ ¡Puedes volver cuando quieras!─ gritó Edward a sus espaldas─ ¡Siempre se necesita ayuda!

Bella no respondió, ni volteó la mirada. No había forma de decirle a su vecino que jamás volvería a este lugar.

El resto del fin de semana fue pacifico para Bella, Alec se mantuvo encerrado en el cuarto de invitados mirando la televisión y ella pudo preparar su material de trabajo para el día siguiente.

Bella trabajaba en una de las dos emisoras de radio del pueblo, era un trabajo bastante divertido cuando a su jefe no se le ocurrían disparatadas ideas de concursos que dejaban las líneas telefónicas colapsadas y a ella con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Precisamente ahora, ella estaba viendo las bases de un concurso en el cual sortearían dos entradas dobles para ver a los _Marineros de Seattle_, invitaciones que volverían locos a los habitantes de Forks y por lo cual estarían pegados al teléfono hasta conseguir las entradas.

Sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza al imaginarse el alboroto que habría en las líneas telefónicas cuando Lauren, la emisora del programa de las doce, diera a conocer el concurso.

Dio un pequeño gruñido y volvió su atención a su laptop, pero en ese momento se escuchó el llamado a la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que bajar la pantalla de su computadora.

Los días domingos Bella no salía de casa, era de la firme convicción de que el último día de la semana se dejaba para el descanso, o en otras palabras, para vestir un cómodo pijama. Por esa misma razón vestía un viejo buzo y una enorme sudadera que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Antes de abrir la puerta pasó los dedos por su cabellera intentando lucir un poco más presentable. Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Alice y Jasper no pudo evitar formar una mueca en sus labios.

─Yo también estoy feliz de verte─ ironizó Alice entrando al departamento sin esperar el consentimientos de Bella─ ¿Alec? ¿Dónde estás corazón?─ preguntó Alice avanzando rápidamente hacia los cuartos. Bella se sorprendía de la agilidad de Alice, era increíble que a pesar de tener siete meses de embarazo continuase con esa energía tan propia de ella─ ¿Dónde está mi hijo Bella?

─ En el cuarto, mirando televisión.

─ ¡No hay nadie en el cuarto!─ chilló Alice volviendo a la sala con los ojos llenos de lagrimas─ ¿Dónde está mi hijo?─

Por un momento Bella pensó que Alice le estaba tomando el pelo. Después de todo Bella siempre había sido un blanco fácil con referencia a las bromas familiares. Pero al ver la mirada angustiante de Alice supo que su reacción no era fingida.

Sintió su estomago apretarse y un sabor acido en su boca.

─Yo lo dejé en el cuarto…─ susurró Bella─

Jasper avanzo dentro del departamento y en silencio recorrió el departamento abriendo puertas y mirando bajos los muebles.

─ ¡Has perdido a mi hijo!─ chilló Alice mirando con enojo a su prima─ ¿Cómo has podido quitarle la mirada de encima? ¡Es solo un niño!

─ Estaba trabajando… lo dejé en el cuarto… yo… yo no sé en qué momento se habrá escondido.

─ ¿Escondido? ¿Crees que mi hijo es tonto? De seguro lo perdiste ayer cuando salieron y ahora estás fingiendo que no sabes dónde está. Eres la persona más descuidada que he conocido, no sé en que estaba pensando en dejar a mi pobre niño en tus manos.

─ Alice…─ murmuró con precaución Jasper─ Alec es un niño inteligente. Estoy seguro de qué se escapo. La televisión está encendida y el resto del desayuno que Bella le dio está en el velador. ─ Salgamos a buscarlo, no debe estar lejos…─

Bella agradeció el tono conciliador de Jasper. Con los gritos de Alice era suficiente para ella, si él le reprochaba algo estaba segura que terminaría llorando.

Bella corrió a su cuarto y se puso una chaqueta y las zapatillas dispuesta a recorrer los edificios en busca de su sobrino. No podría entender como no había visto salir a Alec del departamento… ¿Qué clase de adulto era?

Por cosas así ella afirmaba que era mejor que los niños permaneciesen lejos de ella. Era más seguro para ellos, ya que ella parecía tener un imán para producir daños.

Los tres adultos salieron del departamento sintiéndose desesperados. Porque a pesar de que Jasper mantenía una faceta tranquila por fuera sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en el extravío de su hijo.

Alice bajo las escaleras corriendo seguida de cerca por su marido mientras que Bella cerraba la puerta del departamento. Cuando estaba dispuesta a seguirlos vio como la puerta del frente se abría y un despeinado Edward se asomaba seguido de un pequeño niño al que reconoció al instante como el pequeño demonio que se había arrancado de casa.

─ Mocoso estúpido─ masculló entre dientes al ver el rostro sonriente de Alec mirándola fijamente con altanería.

* * *

_Buenas, aquí traigo la actualización del fic n.n ¡Muchas gracias a aquellas que comentaron el fic! _

_Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y repito que esta historia es un mini- fic, por lo que no se sorprendan de los giros rapidos que tome la historia. Espero que estén teniendo una linda semana y puedan comentar este capitulo para ver que les parece la historia c: _

_Nos vemos la proxima semana y besos a las que comentaron y le dieron una oportunidad a mi locura c: ManneVanNecker , BelnMrsC, JaviPi 3 , CaroBereCullen, Lucy , Lamb'stown, lagrima negra c:_

_Son las mejores :D _

_MillaC: _


	3. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que parezca familiar pertenece a nuestra querida S. Meyer, el resto es mío. **

* * *

**Reparando heridas**

.

.

_**Capítulo II: Acercamiento**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*** Capítulo beteado por Anna Cullen'Fanfics. Beta Reader de FFTH. Un beso inmenso para ti chica, miles de gracias***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alice se las había ingeniado para hacer del extravío de Alec un acontecimiento familiar de tal dimensión que sus primos e hijos se encontraban en el pequeño departamento de Bella, consolando a la devastada madre. Mientras, Bella observaba la película romántica que pasaban por la televisión, ignorando las miradas severas que sus familiares le dedicaban. En tanto que Alice despotricaba acerca de su irresponsabilidad, Bella lo único que podía pensar era la hora en que todos ellos se marchasen de su casa.

Alec había escapado mientras que ella iba al baño, ido a tocar la puerta del departamento de Edward y hacerle saber que su tía le había dado permiso para estar con él. El aludido no hizo mayores preguntas hasta que escuchó los gritos y acusaciones desesperadas de Alice y salió con Alec a sus espaldas. No faltaron mayores palabras para que él supiese que Alec le había mentido y que en realidad se había escapado de casa.

Bella pensaba que la situación no debía ir a mayores, al fin y al cabo Alec estaba a salvo y nada malo había ocurrido. El problema fue que Alice no pensó así y prefirió reunir a toda la familia para hablar de la irresponsabilidad de la menor de los Swan a la hora de cuidar a su sobrino.

Alice y Rosalie apelaban que no había forma en que confiaran sus hijos a Bella, ya que parecía que ésta quería deshacerse de los niños a propósito. A pesar de las acusaciones, Bella mantuvo su frente en alto y soportó en silencio cada crítica.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —dijo Charlie Swan, dejando el sillón donde había estado sentado—. Esto no ha sido culpa de Bella, sino de tu pequeño. Si Jasper y tú le enseñasen cosas acorde a su edad, tu hijo tendría una mente mucho más infantil y no sería tan rebelde.

Alice jadeó horrorizada al escuchar la opinión de su padre.

— ¡Alec no es rebelde! Lo que pasa es que Bella no le agrada.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que le agrade si vives hablando pestes de mí a mis espaldas? —preguntó Bella, con voz acusadora.

Los ojos de su prima se abrieron debido a la impresión.

—He estado dos días escuchando a tu hijo decir todas las cosas que su mami y papi dicen de mi, ¿cómo quieres que me respete si tú no le has enseñado a hacerlo?

— ¡No te permito que critiques mi labor como madre Isabella Swan! Tú no tienes derecho a criticar la crianza que les doy a mis hijos cuando ni siquiera has sido capaz de formar una familia.

Charlie dejo escapar una maldición por lo bajo al tiempo que veía como su pequeña sobrina escondía la mirada. Él sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, y le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

La familia Swan parecía creer que el hecho de que Bella siguiese soltera a sus veintiséis años no significaba otra cosa que rebeldía…

Nadie sabía que en realidad Bella era una muñeca rota, perdida y desconfiada del amor.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver… no es necesario ser madre para saber cuándo se están haciendo las cosas mal, y hablar a espaldas de las personas jamás ha sido correcto. Hay muchas que no son correctas pero que tú has pasado por alto, quizás deberías ver el ejemplo que le das a tu hijo —continuó Bella.

—Perfecto. Ya voy entendiendo tu juego… de eso se trata, ¿no? —Preguntó Alice para luego terminar soltando una risa— ¿No lo ven? ¡Bella no ha perdonado el hecho de que Jasper la haya dejado por mí! —la crueldad de sus palabras llegaron con fuerza a todos los adultos presentes—. Todavía estas enojada porque él te dejó y se casó conmigo.

—Alice—advirtió Jasper, con los dientes apretados.

Bella no miró a Jasper. El enojo que sentía por él y Alice iba mucho más allá del daño que ambos le causaron al casarse meses después de su propia ruptura. Ella había confiado en ambos, y ellos le habían fallado ocultándole las cosas hasta que la boda ya estuvo realizada.

—Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo— gruño Bella, poniéndose de pie— ¡No quiero a ninguno de ustedes aquí!

Uno de sus sobrinos comenzó a llorar y Bella se sintió culpable por asustarlos. Pero ya estaba cansada de las ofensas y los abusos.

—Y si tanto desconfías de mí… si tan mal cuido a tu hijo, ¿por qué corres a mí cada vez que tienes un problema? —Una sonrisa tirana se formó en sus labios y Alice se removió nerviosa— ¿Por qué vienes a mí en busca de ayuda? Yo te diré por qué, ¿quieres que te diga? —Alice negó suavemente pero Bella la ignoró— Porque estas asustada, tienes miedo de mí. Tienes miedo de que Jasper me ame y prefieres mostrarme débil ante él, piensas que al mostrarme a mí como una mala mujer harás que Jasper no te deje, pero lamento decirte que estas equivocada, estas cuidándote de la mujer equivocada. Si tu marido tiene algo con otra… esa jamás he sido yo. Porque a diferencia de ti… yo no traiciono.

Alice soltó un sollozo y Jasper dio a Bella una mirada mezclada con miedo y vergüenza.

Bella vio los ojos azules que en el pasado tanto amaba y negó con la cabeza. Ella vio la culpabilidad en los ojos de Jasper. Él realmente tenía otra mujer fuera de su matrimonio, una mujer que hasta el momento era una desconocida pero, así como marchaban las cosas, no tardaría en salir a la luz.

— Ser una mujer no es traer hijos al mundo como un maldito conejo. Ser mujer es mucho más que tener un niño en el vientre… ¡y ninguna de ustedes lo es! —Dijo observando a Alice y a Rosalie— Ahora, largo de aquí. No tengo porque soportar sus palabras hirientes. A ustedes solo les gusta criticarme porque aparentemente soy la más débil, pero no es así.

—Bella…

— ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Rápidamente su familia abandonó su departamento, y Bella se quedó sumida en un tranquilo silencio. Era reconfortante estar sola, sin nadie que la mirase con enojo, sin murmullos a sus espaldas…

— ¿Crees que de verdad Jasper tiene un amante? —Preguntó Charlie Swan, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

Bella no se sorprendió al ver que su tío no se había marchado. Él era el único que siempre permanecía con ella, sin importar las circunstancias.

—La tiene —murmuró Bella, dejándose caer sobre el sillón—. No sé quien será, pero de que está teniendo una aventura con otra mujer, lo está haciendo.

Charlie dejó caer un suspiró pesado, apoyando su espalda sobre la columna de la pared.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella sonrió.

—Siento que esta no es mi familia, que jamás encajaré… a menos que llegué con un bebe en brazos —susurró, con voz triste—. Y eso jamás pasará.

—Es tu familia Bella… tú eres mi hija.

—Eres mi tío —apuntó—, mi verdadera familia falleció y yo sólo fui acogida en la tuya como un pez que cambió de pecera. Los peces de la otra pecera no me quieren… y estoy cansada de intentar nadar a su ritmo.

—Gatito, si les dijeras la verdad…

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que si le digo a Rosalie que su hermano está vivo, que en realidad es un delincuente y que intentó asesinarme, las cosas entre nosotras mejorarían? ¿Crees que Emmett miraría de la misma forma a Rosalie sabiendo que el hombre por el cual estuve dos meses en el hospital era su hermano? Yo no lo creo…

—Pero si les explicas que no puedes tener hijos…

—Ellas me atacarían con la lástima, y ya he tenido suficiente de eso por toda mi vida. Ser la niñita huérfana es traer kilos de lastima sobre ti, pero ser la niñita huérfana que además no puede ser madre es como contar sus penas en un programa de televisión.

Charlie la miró, comprendiendo sus pensamientos.

—Cuando estés preparada para hablar de eso con la familia, yo estaré allí para ti.

—Gracias Charlie.

Su tío abandonó el departamento minutos después ya que debía viajar por asuntos de negocios. Bella intentó volver a su trabajo, pero por más que intentó no lo logró; la disputa llevada a cabo con su familia permanecía grabada en su cabeza.

Fue honesta al decirle a Charlie que no se sentía parte de la familia, porque era lo que realmente sentía. Ella jamás había formado parte de ellos, la conexión que tenía con sus primos cuando eran pequeños se había desgastado con el paso del tiempo, y ahora no eran más que extraños jugando a ser una familia.

Aquello era doloroso para ella. Su voz interior le recordaba día y noche lo sola que estaba y, que a medida que el tiempo transcurriese, lo estaría mucho más. Bella sabía que la única razón por la cual sus primos fingían tolerarla era por su tío Charlie, pero si Charlie muriese, ya no habría nada que los uniese. Bella no tenía dudas de que ellos la expulsarían del núcleo familiar a penas tuviesen la oportunidad.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y soltó un suspiró deprimido. La soledad le aterraba de una forma espantosa, más que los vehículos, más que volver a enamorarse. No le gustaba investigar mucho sus sentimientos porque cada vez que lo hacía descubría que la apariencia de chica fuerte que proyectaba era solo una máscara, porque por dentro era débil y temerosa. Era como un cachorrito al que han golpeado muchas veces y decide mostrar los dientes, pero por dentro aún tiene miedo y tiembla con la presencia de sus amos.

Los golpes que había recibido durante su vida la habían marcado y ahora actuaba mediante la autoprotección. Por eso evitaba los carros, los hombres y los niños. Porque su corazón dolía al pensar en ser dañado nuevamente y prefería evitar cualquier cosa que lo dañase.

Hubo un toque tímido en la puerta y Bella se preguntó si sería alguien de su familia. Había sobrevivido al primer enfrentamiento pero no lo haría a una segunda batalla, no era tan fuerte para lograrlo. Caminó con renuencia a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, apenas unos centímetros para ver de quién se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver a Edward de pie frente a ella, con una bolsa de supermercado en las manos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó, con voz inocente y sonriendo de lado— Traje pasteles —añadió, levantando la bolsa al ver la indecisión de Bella.

Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Sólo te dejo entrar porque se me antoja un trozo de pastel… —dijo Bella, caminando hacia la sala. Edward soltó una risita a sus espaldas—, y porque es pecado rechazar la comida; sobre todo cuando se trata de dulces.

La mirada divertida de Edward fue suficiente para alejar los depresivos pensamientos que había tenido segundos atrás. Edward dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y corrió la laptop de Bella para poder sacar los pasteles de la bolsa.

—Iré por unos platos —anunció Bella, corriendo a la cocina y sintiendo como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca.

Mientras que Bella estaba en la cocina, Edward aprovechó para dar un vistazo al departamento. Muchas veces había imaginado como sería el departamento de su vecina y, la verdad es que sus pensamientos no estaban muy alejados de la realidad. La decoración era sencilla y confortable. A Edward le sorprendió que no hubiesen más fotografías que una fotografía enorme del grupo favorito de Bella, The Beatles. En ese aspecto se parecía mucho a su departamento, él tampoco tenía ninguna foto aparte de unas cuantas calcomanías de unos jugadores de beisbol que admiraba desde que era pequeño.

Nada relacionado al ámbito familiar.

Dejo su inspección cuando Bella llegó con los platillos y dos latas de gaseosa. Edward sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago al verla sonreír. Era hermosa cuando sonreía.

— ¡A comer! —dijo Bella, sentándose en una silla vacía y relamiendo sus labios al ver la cantidad de pasteles que Edward había comprado— ¡Santo cielo, es mi día de suerte!

Edward la acompañó en silencio. Bella frotó sus manos impaciente, mirando los pasteles con regocijo; parecía una niña pequeña recibiendo sus regalos de navidad.

Edward mantenía su vista fija en ella, mirando sus pómulos casi transparentes donde se podían apreciar pequeñas pecas que se esparcían por toda su nariz. De pronto Edward notó que Bella no comía nada, sino que mantenía su vista fija en los pasteles…

Parecía ida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Bella parpadeó, y volvió su vista a Edward.

—Uh, nada… solo estaba esperando que eligieras tú primero —contestó, sonrojándose—, después de todo fuiste tú quien compro estas delicias.

Edward sonrió. Bella era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

—Los compré para ti. Pensé que podías necesitar un poco de azúcar después de la emboscada que te dieron.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con temor y Edward se maldijo por ser tan inoportuno.

— ¿Tú… tú escuchaste la discusión? ¡Qué vergüenza! Debes estar pensando que soy una loca… —dijo en tono apresurado, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente —, a veces discuto con mi familia… ellos dicen cosas que no me gusta y…

—Bella, no tienes que darme explicaciones, pero si te importa… estoy completamente de tu parte. Escuché los gritos de Alice y sus recriminaciones; la conozco, he compartido un buen tiempo con ella y te puedo decir que has sido demasiado justa con ella. Si yo fuese tú, la hubiese golpeado y lanzado por el balcón.

La carcajada que brotó del fondo de la garganta de Bella sorprendió gratamente a Edward y, segundos después, él se unió a sus risas. Cuando finalmente ambos se calmaron se miraron en silencio y Edward empujó los pasteles hacia Bella en un movimiento lento y elegante.

—Vamos, los he comprado para ti.

Bella escogió el trozo de pastel con salsa de frambuesa y lo llevó a su boca. El gemido que brotó de los labios de la morena fue suficiente para que el corazón de Edward bombeara con fuerza y sintiese como su estomago se apretaba, produciéndole una dolorosa pero placentera sensación.

Ver a Bella comiendo sus preciados dulces con aquella sonrisa feliz en sus labios era, sin duda, una de las vistas más hermosas que él había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y es que ella se veía tan linda llevando los trozos de pastel a su boca. A Edward le producía una extraña mezcla de placer y ternura ver a la morena disfrutar de la comida que él le había ofrecido; de alguna forma sentía que _él_ la había hecho feliz, ya que _él _había traído los pasteles.

— ¿No vas a comer algo? —Preguntó Bella, limpiando el residuo de salda de frambuesa de sus labios con su lengua, logrando que Edward dejase de respirar— o, ¿acaso no te gustan los pasteles?

Había un tono de reproche en la pregunta y Edward no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Claramente Bella tenía un problema con las personas que rechazaban el azúcar en sus venas.

—Solo estaba disfrutando de la vista…

Bella le dio una mirada extraña antes de volver su atención a los restos del trozo de pastel de frambuesa.

Edward decidió comer del pastel de chocolate. Llevó un trozo a su boca sin quitar la mirada de la mujer que, durante años lo había atormentado en sus pesadillas ¡El aspecto inocente de su rostro le sacaba de quicio!

Mientras veía a Bella comer, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que había odiado su rostro durante años. Su mirada llena de temor y desilusión lo perseguía durante las noches frías y solitarias. Muchas cosas de su vida anterior lo atormentaban, pero nada lo hacía más que la mirada de Bella… esa mirada acusadora permanecía en sus recuerdos como la marca ardiente de los errores cometidos, y eran esos mismos ojos los que a su vez lo empujaba hacia ella.

Cada vez que sus ojos estaban sobre él, Edward no podía pensar claramente, solo sentía como un hilo trasparente lo atraía hacia la morena… seduciéndole, atándolo hacia la figura celestial para siempre.

El pánico que le producía estar cerca de ella lo había llevado a rechazar su propuesta de amistad. Ella no lo sabía, pero la decisión de permanecer lejos había sido la decisión más difícil de su vida. Había sido una lucha personal donde dos partes de si mismo habían luchado por tener el control de sus acciones.

Por un lado estaba su corazón que le gritaba lo mucho que la necesitaba. Su corazón que cada vez que ella se acercaba con gesto amable y le brindaba una pequeña y cordial sonrisa al verlo en los pasillos, se aceleraba como un loco… el mismo que finalmente había ganado la batalla.

Por el otro lado estaba su parte racional. Aquella que durante años había callado con alcohol y mentiras, aquella parte por la que actualmente intentaba guiar su vida. Su cerebro le mostraba las diferentes opciones en que supondría terminaría un acercamiento con Bella Swan. Todas eran igual de horribles, en todas él terminaba dañándola y ella huyendo lejos de él…

Edward había intentado seguir su parte racional durante los primeros meses, pero se había cansado y finalmente tuvo que aceptar que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer lejos de Bella, de su chica azucarada. Entonces dejó caer las murallas que protegían su corazón para darle paso a su vecina, a la misma dueña de sus pesadillas. Él sabía que acercarse a Bella no sería nada sencillo ya que él había rechazado su amistad una y otra vez, pero viendo a Bella tan relajada frente a su presencia sintió que debía replantearse la dificultad de sus planes. Bella parecía haberle perdonado sus arranques amargados de los primeros meses…

O al menos eso creía él.

— ¿En que trabajas? —Preguntó Bella, rompiendo el silencio en el cual se habían sumido durante algunos segundos, y alejando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

—Soy maestro en una escuela primaria.

La sonrisa de Bella decayó durante unos segundos, con tristeza, pero rápidamente compuso el gesto intentado que pasase desapercibido por Edward. Pero no lo logro; Edward era un hombre extremadamente perceptivo.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Edward, no queriendo incomodar a Bella con sus preguntas.

Bella agradeció el gesto en silencio y un brillo cruzó su mirada.

—Me han dicho que trabajas en la radio… —incitó, dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Correcto. Trabajo en la radio… aunque no como locutora, estoy a cargo de las relaciones públicas. Es un buen trabajo.

— ¿Jamás has querido tener tu propio programa?

Bella negó suavemente, llevando el último trozo de pastel a su boca.

—No realmente. Las locutoras suelen ser bastante atrevidas, son personas con mucha personalidad… y yo, bueno, prefiero el trabajo interno.

— ¿Lauren Mallory es una atrevida? —Preguntó Edward, recordando el nombre de la locutora de un programa que a veces él escuchaba.

Bella sonrió.

—Lauren tiene una personalidad extrovertida y es muy divertida. Y eso es esencial para tener éxito dentro del mundo de la radio. A nadie le gustan las locutoras malhumoradas o demasiado retraídas… como yo.

El tono tranquilo y suave con el cual Bella pronunció estas palabras le hizo saber a Edward que en realidad a ella no le importaba el hecho de no tener su propio programa, sino que realmente estaba cómoda con su puesto de trabajo.

Edward la admiró en silencio…

Realmente esperaba escuchar una profunda queja por parte de ella o, como mínimo, que hablase mal de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

—Además, debes saber que la radio no se trata solo de sus locutores, es mucho más que la voz que escuchas…

—Supongo que solo soy otro idiota que piensa que los locutores son los únicos que importan… Lo lamento… —habló con voz arrepentida— No quise importunarte.

—No lo has hecho —dijo ella, con una sonrisa tranquila—. En realidad, has sido la primera persona interesada en mi trabajo. Mi familia lo único que piensa al saber que trabajo en ese lugar es que soy una mediocre y que he arruinado mi futuro… —giró los ojos dejando en claro lo absurdo que le parecía la situación— ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajar con niños pequeños es tan terrible como suena para mí?

Mientras preguntaba, Edward pudo ver como el brillo de sus ojos se oscurecía levemente y se sintió estúpido por guiar la conversación a esos rumbos dolorosos para ella.

—En absoluto. Trabajar con niños es algo fabuloso… —se detuvo al ver que Bella apretaba las manos en puños y volvía su vista hacia la ventana, que daban hacia el cielo gris de Forks— Pero bueno, no me apetece hablar del trabajo ¿Qué te parece si vemos alguna película?

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a iluminarse y Edward sonrió feliz para sí mismo. Daría lo que fuese por mantener el brillo de su mirada intacto.

.

.

.

Bella mantuvo su bolso apretado contra su estomago mientras se obligaba a si misma a avanzar entre medio de la multitud. Las pequeñas tiendas comerciales que componían el centro de Forks estaban repletas de personas que, al igual que ella, buscaban terminar con su lista de obsequios antes del temible veinticinco de Diciembre.

Bella se distrajo mirando una tienda donde se mostraban pequeños adornos navideños. Una pequeña bailarina con tutú azul estaba frente a la vitrina y ella sintió la necesidad de alargar la mano para delinear imaginariamente la pequeña figura.

En ese preciso momento, una mujer de edad avanzada decidió hacer uso de su bastón para abrirse paso entre las personas y, de un solo golpe en las piernas de Bella, hizo que la muchacha cayese de rodillas junto a la vitrina.

Bella maldijo entre dientes y miró fulminante a la anciana que avanzaba con despreocupación por entre las personas.

—Zorra estúpida —masculló, levantándose y limpiando sus rodillas.

Tuvo el impulso de correr hacia la mujer y empujarla de vuelta, pero se contuvo. Empujar a una anciana en medio de la multitud no se vería nada de bien… sin mencionar que la haría perder mucho tiempo. Y eso era precisamente lo que menos tenía.

Volvió a su misión de comprar los últimos obsequios y entró a la tienda donde minutos antes había visto la figura de la bailarina. Estaba en busca de un obsequio para su tío Charlie, pero sinceramente la bailarina no sería para él, sino para ella.

La madre de Bella había sido bailarina de ballet antes de casarse con su padre y terminar encerrada en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Bella había escuchado múltiples historias de los labios de su tío Charlie donde describía a su madre como una bailarina excepcional, brillante y llena de magia. Por esa razón era que Bella quería obtener esa figurita. Le recordaba a su madre fallecida.

Se acercó a la dependienta y con voz gentil hizo el pedido.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba de vuelta en las calles, con su nuevo tesoro envuelto y guardado en el fondo de su cartera.

Finalmente encontró un regalo ideal para Charlie, un moderno set de cañas de pescar que seguramente su tío recibiría con gusto. Con el regalo de Charlie guardado, decidió ir al patio de comidas y pedir algún emparedado.

Para su malestar y sorpresa pudo comprobar que el patio de comidas estaba incluso más concurrido que las tiendas y los pasillos. Había tantas personas empujando sus bandejas y masticando sonoramente que Bella se preguntó mentalmente si no estaría metida en el centro comercial de Seattle.

Era increíble como el número de habitantes de Forks parecía incrementar durante las fechas navideñas.

Con un suspiro desalentador recogió sus bolsas y comenzó su caminata de vuelta a su departamento. Decidió que buscaría algo para comer cuando llegase a casa.

Una fina llovizna comenzó a caer cuando no llevaba más que media cuadra de caminata y se obligó a si misma a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos. Mientras caminaba, haciendo trucos con sus bolsas navideñas, maldijo su aversión a los vehículos. Si no fuese por eso ella podría tomar un taxi y no preocuparse de su cabello empapado o el hecho de que sus regalos quedasen arruinados por la lluvia.

El sonido de un claxon a sus espaldas provocó que soltara un gemido y se volteó hacia el responsable con toda la intención de gritar unos cuantos improperios. Grata fue su sorpresa al reconocer el rostro risueño de su vecino saludando al tiempo que aparcaba el vehículo junto a ella.

Bella sonrió de lado.

—Hola, vecina —saludó Edward, bajándose del vehículo— Vamos, sube al coche… —dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

La sonrisa de Bella se congelo.

Miró el moderno coche y tragó con dificultad al ver la bonita carrosa relucir ante la tenue iluminación de las farolas de la calle. No quería tener que rechazar el ofrecimiento de Edward, pero tampoco podía aceptar subir a ese _monstruo_ peligroso. Qué podía hacer, ¿fingir que no necesitaba ayuda?

La vista de sus bolsas empapadas provocó malestar en su estomago. No había pasado la mitad de su día recorriendo las monstruosas tiendas para luego terminar perdiendo los obsequios por una tonta lluvia.

Edward pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y antes que Bella pudiese prevenir el movimiento lo vio acercarse hasta que tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la elevó a la altura de su mentón.

—Serán solo unos minutos… y soy un excelente conductor.

Bella no quiso preguntar cómo es que él había adivinado su fobia con los vehículos, pero se sintió gratamente reconfortada al ver que él la comprendía y no se burlaba de su temor como lo hacia el resto de las personas que conocía.

—Uh… no estoy segura.

—Vamos, no quiero que te enfermes. Además, si gustas puedes ir con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera notaras que estas en un auto.

Bella miró el cielo con mirada amenazante. Y como respuesta la lluvia aumento su intensidad. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios y Edward la miró divertido.

—Okey. Pero iras lento… muy lento —dijo en tono de advertencia, entrando al auto.

Edward asintió, echándose a correr para llegar a la puerta del piloto.

—Y si tenemos un accidente, no vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida.

—Entendido —dijo Edward, encendiendo el coche— ¿Siempre andas a pie?

—Yep. O en bicicleta… aunque en invierno es bastante difícil. Las ruedas de la bicicleta siempre terminan embarrando mi ropa así que prefiero caminar.

— ¿Caminas a todos lados? ¿Y cuando tienes que ir a Port Ángeles? —Preguntó, con curiosidad— ¿Cómo le haces cuando quieres salir del pueblo?

_No salgo del pueblo… —_pensó ella.

Bella no respondió y llevó su vista al paisaje que lentamente recorrían. No quería pensar en el hecho de que estaba sentada en un auto junto a un casi extraño, tampoco quería pensar en la lluvia que caía afuera y que volvía las calles el triple de peligrosas, y mucho menos quería pensar en las farolas de los otros coches que llegaban a sus ojos como una advertencia letal de lo que podía pasar si Edward se descuidaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y apretó la correa de su cartera con fuerza, sintiendo como su estomago se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

—Háblame —susurró con voz pastosa, cerrando los ojos para mantener el pánico bajo control—. Háblame de cualquier cosa.

Edward la miró con preocupación. La palidez del rostro de Bella era preocupante, se maldijo por ser tan idiota y haberla instado a subirse al vehículo. Si ahora ella vomitaba o tenía una crisis de pánico sería absoluta y completa responsabilidad de él.

—Mis padres quieren que vuelva a vivir con ellos. Aún se sienten inseguros al tenerme fuera de casa —dijo, acelerando el coche y creando una historia creíble en su cabeza—. Están asustados de que viva solo…

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó Bella, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, aún con los ojos cerrados— Hablas como si tuvieses diecisiete y fuese tu primer año de independencia.

Edward rió.

—Ellos son muy sobreprotectores…

Pensó en Carlisle y Esme, aquel matrimonio que durante los últimos años se habían convertido en su única familia. A su mente vino la conversación que había sostenido con Carlisle esa misma tarde, su mentor estaba realmente preocupado por la reciente amistad de Edward con su vecina. Edward apretó los labios y volvió su atención a la figura femenina que iba a su lado.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba tensado al máximo, Edward lo podía ver en la forma en que ella apretaba sus dedos y respiraba lentamente como si el simple hecho de respirar le provocase dolor. Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando diviso el edificio donde ambos vivían.

—Ya llegamos… —dijo, estacionando el vehículo junto a la entrada del edificio —Puedes abrir los ojos Bella, ya estas a salvo —murmuró al ver que su acompañante permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

En un impulso alzó su mano y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el lado izquierdo del rostro de Bella. Ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos con suavidad, Edward vio como sus mejillas se volvían de un rosa enternecedor y dejó caer la mano junto a la palanca de cambios—. Ya estamos en casa.

Bella miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro de alivio al reconocer el lugar.

—Muchas gracias por el viaje Edward… y disculpas las molestias. Estoy segura que no he sido la mejor compañera de viaje.

—He tenido peores. Por lo menos tú no has vomitado sobre mi tapiz —añadió con voz divertida—. Además, debo confesar que lo hice con fines egoístas; me estoy asegurando que cuando yo te necesite tú también estés para mí.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. No me gusta deber favores a la gente… —por el tono de voz seguro y alegre de Bella, Edward notó que la crisis de pánico ya había pasado y se sintió feliz.

Luego de unas breves palabras ambos bajaron del vehículo y corrieron dentro del edificio, escapando de la lluvia que golpeaba sin piedad el pavimento. Detuvieron su marcha cuando ambos quedaron frente a las puertas de sus respectivos departamentos, ambos nerviosos y sin saber bien que decir.

¿Se despedían sin más o intentaban alargar la conversación? Bella pensó en invitarlo a comer, quizás podrían preparar algunos emparedados y mirar una película. Indecisa mordió su labio y miró a Edward esperando que él dijese algo.

Edward estaba incluso más nervioso que ella. Él realmente quería que pasaran un poco más de tiempo juntos, pero no quería asustarla y que el avance que habían hecho durante esos días se fuese por el retrete. Esperaba que ella fuese quien diese el primer paso, pero por la mirada insegura que leía en sus ojos sabía que aquello no ocurriría; Bella estaba esperando que él tomase las riendas de la situación.

Chica lista.

— ¿Quieres pasar a mi departamento? —Preguntó Edward con voz vacilante—, he rentado un par de películas y…

—Acepto —Bella respondió de inmediato y Edward le dio una mirada burlona a lo que ella respondió con el infantil gesto de sacar la lengua— ¿Nos encontramos en unos minutos? Quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada.

—Claro. Te espero —dijo Edward, avanzando de espaldas sin quitar la vista de Bella.

Despistado como iba, chocó con la puerta logrando que Bella soltase una risita.

—Uh —masculló, girando sobre sus pies y abriendo la puerta—. No te demores.

—No lo haré —prometió Bella, entrando a su departamento al tiempo que una sonrisa boba se posaba en sus labios.

Cerró la puerta con sus pies y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyase en ella.

Dios, sus nervios la iban a matar. Cada vez que hablaba con Edward sentía que sus piernas se derretían como mantequilla, y no podía controlar las sonrisas que escapaban de sus labios.

Era increíble como aquel sujeto lograba arrancar sonrisas de sus labios con tanta facilidad. No recordaba haber sonreído tanto con alguien como cuando ambos estaban juntos…

—Es divertido y muy agradable —murmuró, llevando sus manos hacia sus labios como queriendo cubrir su sonrisa—. Y me asusta.

El rostro burlesco de Jacob volvió a su mente y su sonrisa se congelo en su boca. Tenía que ir con cuidado, Edward no parecía ser un mal tipo pero ninguno de sus ex novios parecía serlo al principio. El problema venía cuando ella ya había entregado todo de sí, ahí era cuando ellos mostraban su verdadera naturaleza y terminaban clavándole la estaca a su pobre corazón.

—Mantén la calma… Edward es solo tu vecino, él solo quiere ser amable. No tiene interés amoroso en ti.

Con esas palabras, se marchó hacía su habitación en busca de un atuendo adecuado para su no-cita, porque realmente no era una cita… ¿Cierto? Se detuvo frente a su armario y suspiró.

—No es una cita. Solo son vecinos pasando el tiempo juntos… nada más.

En el otro departamento se encontraba Edward empujando todas aquellas cosas que el resto de la gente consideraba como "basura" dentro de las gavetas de su armario. La ropa sucia que había amontonado durante toda la semana sobre la vieja mecedora con la promesa de lavarla apenas tuviese tiempo fue empujada dentro de la lavadora sin más conflictos de por medio. Lavó la loza acumulada sobre el lavaplatos y acunó los cojines del sillón donde cada día reposaba frente al televisor. Abrió las ventanas de la sala y aplicó un poco de desodorante ambiental para eliminar el hedor a encierro. Y finalmente corrió a la cocina a verificar si tenía los ingredientes necesarios para preparar unos ricos _brownies_ express en el microondas.

Cuando finalizó sus tareas, corrió a la ventana para ver si Bella había salido de su departamento, con alivió vio que las luces aún estaban encendidas y corrió a su habitación para quitarse la sudadera y cambiarla por otra.

Acabó de vestirse y escuchó el débil llamado a la puerta. Una lenta sonrisa se posó en sus labios y, antes de dirigirse a la entrada, respiró profundamente e intento ordenar su cabello con nulos resultados.

Abrió la puerta con nerviosismo. Bella era la primera chica a la que permitía entrar a su departamento, la primera que podía llegar a conocerlo un poco mejor y estaba aterrado por terminar arruinándolo.

—Buenas —saludó ella.

Edward la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza e hizo un gesto para que ella entrase al departamento. Bella entró con paso tímido. Ella no era del tipo de chicas que visitaban a sus amigos en sus hogares, no le gustaba. Sentía como si estuviese rompiendo su privacidad y era por esa razón que prefería que fuesen ellos quienes la visitasen a ella y no al revés.

—Es muy bonito —comentó, caminando hacia una de las paredes donde diferentes fotografías estaban colgadas— ¿Seguidor de los Marineros de Seattle? —Preguntó, apuntando hacia la fotografía de uno de sus jugadores estrellas. Edward asintió avergonzado— A mi padre también le gustaban… —murmuró con voz ausente, volviendo su atención a las fotografías— _¿Coldplay? _¿Es enserio?

— ¿Qué? Son buenos…

—Buenos si quieres terminar cortándote las venas… —su voz se convirtió en un murmuro cuando un pequeño trozo de cartulina blanca llamó su atención. Se acercó y su boca se abrió en una graciosa _"o"_ — ¿Fuiste a su concierto… con entradas VIP?

Edward soltó una risita avergonzada y caminó hacia ella. Tomó su brazo y la guió lejos de la pared.

—Basta de burlarte de mi persona.

—Siempre te vi como un chico más… rudo. No pensé que fueses del tipo que canta _Yellow_ a su amada.

—Te sorprenderás de todas las cosas que no sabes de mí… —ronroneo en su oído antes de alejarse un par de pasos.

Bella suspiró con fuerza y levantó la vista aturdida por el repentino acercamiento.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina. Prepararemos _brownies_ en el microondas.

Los pensamientos de Bella se opacaron ante la mera insinuación de comer brownies y se dejó guiar por Edward hacia la diminuta cocina. Edward fue quien tuvo que guiar los pasos a seguir, porque a pesar de que Bella fuese una experta devoradora de postres y pasteles, su admiración a la cocina era superficial y sus artes culinarias eran precarias, incluso para seguir una receta rápida de internet.

—Dios ¡Eres una cocinera terrible! —Dijo Edward al ver como Bella arrojaba la bolsa de harina al suelo— ¿Cómo es que aún no mueres de hambre?

Bella no se ofendió con su comentario, al contrario, encontró divertido que él notase lo asquerosa que eran sus dones culinarios, porque era cierto. De alguna forma ella había encontrado la manera de transformar la receta _Brownies en tres minutos» _en «_Misión Imposible 6: Como hacer Brownies»_

—Los locales de comida de Forks me adoran, tienen más que una cliente frecuente en mí —dijo ella, sin sentir remordimiento por su confesión.

—Ya lo creo. Debo reconocer que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan… poco útil en la cocina.

Bella soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro sorprendido de Edward.

—Y eso que no me has visto en acción de gracias. Mis cuñadas me expulsan de la cocina. Siempre termino sentada en medio de los hombres, mirando algún partido de beisbol o algo así… hasta mis sobrinos son más útiles que yo…

Edward secundo la risa de Bella, imaginando su pequeña figura envuelta entre conversaciones masculinas… rechazada por ser una mala cocinera.

—Da gracias porque yo soy un excelente cocinero —dijo Edward con arrogancia—, así nuestros hijos tendrán un padre que no les deje morir de hambre.

Edward se mordió la lengua apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. Dios, _¿Por qué era tan estúpido?_ Miró a Bella de reojo, esperando ver alguna muestra de molestia o tristeza, pero Bella mantenía esa sonrisa feliz en el rostro y Edward se sintió aliviado.

Quizás ella no lo había escuchado.

Pero ella si lo había hecho. Sin embargo no le dolió como esperaba que lo hiciese. Edward había mencionado tener hijos con ella como si nada, y Bella encontró que el sonrojo de las mejillas de Edward era de lo más adorable.

Niños…

Tener niños no era un problema si por unos momentos podía ver al guapísimo Edward avergonzado.

—Mi primer regalo para nuestros hijos será una tarjeta de comidas gratis. De esas que regalan en los bancos… así podrán comer en cualquier local que quieran y no morirán intoxicados por mi culpa —dijo sin remordimiento—. Y así tú no tendrías que visitar a tu esposa a la penitenciaria.

Edward imaginó la situación y la alegría bailó en sus ojos. Imaginaba el pequeño cuerpo de Bella envuelto en los enormes uniformes naranja con el nombre de "Reclusa" en sus espaldas y no podía evitar reír.

—_Estoy detenida por mala cocinera…_ —dijo Edward, imitando exageradamente la voz de Bella—. Dios, eso sería gracioso.

Bella le dio un manotazo en el hombro antes de tomar las tazas con el Brownie express y alejarse a la pequeña sala de estar. Edward la siguió con rapidez y ambos se acomodaron en los sillones para dar inicio a su noche de películas.

—Y bien, ¿qué película veremos?

—Uh, estamos en épocas navideñas… podríamos ver _El Grinch_ —ofreció Edward, tomando las caratulas de las películas que había rentado durante la tarde—. O quizás una película de terror —musitó con voz tétrica.

Bella enarcó una ceja y arrebató las películas de las manos de Edward.

— ¡_Hey_! —Se quejó él.

—Veamos "_Actividad Paranormal"… _quiero ver que tan cobarde eres —añadió, sonriendo divertida al tiempo que arrojaba la caratula a las manos de Edward—. No me defraudes.

.

.

.

Alice estaba de pie frente al enorme ventanal que había mandado a construir con la excusa de disfrutar la vista del paisaje. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre el frio cristal mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su barriga de mujer embarazada.

Otro bebe. ¿Por qué había aceptado semejante locura?

Cuando Jasper le instó a que dejase las pastillas ella debió haberse negado. No era justo traer una criatura al mundo para utilizarlo como excusa para salvar su matrimonio. Ella lo sabía.

Ahora lo sabía.

Miró su vientre y suspiró con tristeza. Su bebé nacería dentro de un matrimonio roto...

Pensó en todos los cambios que tomaría su vida durante los próximos meses. Su abogado se había comunicado esa misma mañana con ella y le había hechos saber que la demanda de divorcio estaba en pie y que ese mismo día Jasper recibiría la notificación del juzgado de familia. Después de eso, solo faltaba convencer a Jasper de que firmaran los papeles y que aceptase una custodia compartida de los niños; Alice no tenía la intención de alejar a los niños de Jasper… por más resentida que ella estuviese con él.

Sintió las lagrimas picar en sus ojos cuando pensó en el que pronto sería su ex marido. Casarse con Jasper había sido una estupidez y no dejaba de lamentar el día en que ambos firmaron esos malditos papeles. A pesar de que llevaban años de matrimonio, Alice no podía dejar de recriminarse lo estúpida que había sido al creer que lo suyo con Jasper era especial, después de todo, ninguna relación de Jasper terminaba bien… ¿Por qué ella había esperado ser diferente? Ella no era diferente a las demás, no era diferente a su prima, que vivió en carne propia lo que era ser traicionada por él.

Alice se recriminaba su ingenuidad al pensar que Jasper podía abandonar sus malos hábitos y volver su devoción completa hacia ella y sus hijos.

Ilusa.

Se recriminaba el hecho de haberse prestado para ese juego de mentiras e ilusiones. Si ella no hubiese dejado que Jasper le llenase la cabeza con frases de amor eterno, si ella hubiese sido todo el tiempo Alice Swan esto jamás habría pasado.

Ella podría estar casada con otro hombre, con un hombre que realmente la amase, no que la usase como una muñeca de exhibición para lucir en las reuniones con sus amigos. Tal vez Alec no sería el chico extravagante que era el día de hoy, quizás su relación con Bella sería diferente.

¡Todo podía haber sido diferente si ella hubiese sido Alice Swan!

Pero no lo había sido. Ella había dejado que Jasper la conquistara cuando aún era novio de su prima, se metió bajo sus sabanas cuando él aún decía amar a Isabella, y aceptó ser la otra. Luego él rompió con su prima por ella, y se casaron. Él aceptó ser el marido de Alice Swan… ¿Pero a qué precio? Ella no se sentía ganadora, no se sentía más mujer al haberle arrebatado el amor a Isabella… no, claro que no; se sentía sucia, asquerosa y una mala mujer.

¿Qué era lo que siempre le enseñaba su padre? ¡No perder su amor propio! Y ella… lo había perdido desde el inicio.

¿Y ahora qué? Ahora ella era la engañada, ahora ella era la Isabella de la historia. Simplemente que ella no era Bella, Alice jamás había sido Bella. Su prima era una mujer adorable y tierna, una chica dañada que aún no encontraba la fuerza de ponerse de pie, pero ella no era así. Ser la sumisa, la mujer herida y engañada no era su papel.

Ella era Alice Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée Swan, heredera de un inmenso patrimonio, seguidora de las causas perdidas, fundadora de la asociación de mujeres maltratadas y miembro activo de miles de campañas solidarias.

¡Oh no, ella no había nacido para ser pisoteada! Y mucho menos por Jasper. Él creía que podía hacer lo que quería, ¿quería engañarla, tener sexo fuera del matrimonio? Perfecto, que buscara otra esposa que lo aguantara. Ella no lo haría.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Alice sonrió, girando sobre sus talones mientras trazaba pequeños círculos sobre su abdomen.

—Me ha llamado tu abogado, dijo que Jasper ya fue notificado de la demanda —Alice asintió, sintiendo un breve mareo. Él ya lo sabía. Volvió su vista hacia su padre y sonrió con tristeza— ¿Qué harás ahora? No creo que Jasper tome bien la noticia…

—Solo será un disgusto breve, papá. A Jasper jamás le he importado…, pronto él volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. Saldrá con nuevas chicas, las engañará, se casará, volverá a engañar… yo seguiré con mi vida. Aún tengo mucho que hacer —dijo, mirando su vientre—. Me duele saber que nacerá en medio de un divorcio…

Charlie avanzó hacia su hija y la rodeó con sus enormes brazos, dejando que ella llorase sobre su hombro.

—Eres una Swan, Alice. Y las chicas Swan son fuertes e indestructibles, solo tienes que mirar a Bella y ver lo fuerte que es.

—Somos fuertes —repitió Alice, limpiando sus lagrimas—. Fuertes. Ningún hombre puede quitarnos nuestra dignidad.

—Ninguno, bebé. Y si hay alguno que las ha dañado, ustedes pueden patear su culo cuantas veces quieran, así son mis chicas.

Alice sonrió.

—No veo a Bella pateando el culo de nadie.

—Ella ya ha pateado unos cuantos por estos lados, incluyendo el tuyo cielo.

Alice rió.

—Tienes razón.

Ahora lo único que quedaba por delante era aprender a vivir sola, descubrirse a sí misma nuevamente. Encontrar a la verdadera Alice Swan, no la mujer en la que se había transformado durante los últimos años para mantener feliz a su marido.

Ya era tiempo de que la verdadera Alice tomara el mando de su vida…. adiós mujer de exhibición, ¡Bienvenida sea la Alice real!

* * *

_Aquí estoy -sale de su cueva- Lamento un millón la tardanza en las actualizaciones. Realmente estoy apenada por estar tardando tanto en ponerme al día con las historias, pero no puedo evitarlo. No tengo tiempo para nada y las cosas se pondrán peor hasta Diciembre que es cuando daré el examen para entrar a la universidad. Les pido disculpas a las chicas que han enviado mensajes preguntando si he abandonado mis historias, pero no es así. Solo falta de tiempo y un millón de cosas en la cabeza._

_Espero que tengan paciencia, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todo c: _

_Un beso a aquellas que comentaron el capitulo anterior c: **maria6995, Ana,** **Manuela**, **BlackHole16, BellaCullenSwan, MarilauCullen28, DarkSkyLilly91, JaviPi, Twisa , Yumel22, Solchizz, Estela.A.**_

_****Varias chicas me preguntaron por donde podían ubicarme fuera de fanfiction, la mejor opción es twitter, siempre respondo c: dinosaurioazul_ _

_Nos vemos en la próxima. _


	4. Cristales rotos

_**Disclaimer: Edward y Bella son míos tanto como la luna, la paz mundial y el diamante más fino del mundo. El que diga lo contrario; a la hoguera.  
**_

* * *

_**Reparando heridas**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Capitulo III: Cristales rotos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MillaPattzn  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

La mañana de navidad había comenzado como cualquier otro día. Bella se levantó, se dio una corta ducha y maldijo el sistema de calefacción del agua cuando comenzó ésta comenzó a salir fría. Tuvo una larga lucha con su cabello hasta lograr sostenerlo en una revoltosa cola de caballo y comió una _Pop-Tarts_ de desayuno acompañado con un vaso de jugo. Fue una mañana tranquila en la cual se tomó su tiempo para realizar cada una de sus actividades. Después de todo no tenía trabajo pendiente hasta después de las fechas festivas ya que había dejado adelantado trabajo y la cena navideña corría por mano de Charlie así que ella no tenía de que preocuparse. A diferencia de otros años tampoco estaba atrasada con su lista de compras ya que había comprado cada obsequio durante la semana. Aquel día estaba decidida a mantener la calma y no dejar que nadie le arruinase su navidad. No importaba que la invitación a la cena navideña fuese para toda su familia, incluyendo a Rosalie y Alice, tampoco que tendría que soportar las miradas furtivas de sus sobrinos y los cuchicheos de las mujeres.

Hoy nada de eso importaba. Porque hoy era navidad.

Habían pocas cosas que realmente alegraban su existencia, y una de ellas era la navidad. Quizás era el delicioso ambiente que se formaba durante esas fechas, quizás eran los colores de las casas o tal vez los abundantes pasteles que comía a destajo. Bella no lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente sabía que la Navidad era su fecha favorita y punto.

Pero aquella felicidad se vio nublada cuando a las tres de la tarde escuchó como alguien golpeaba con fuerza su puerta y reconoció la inconfundible voz de Jasper llamándola a gritos.

Primeramente ella se quedó paralizada detrás de la puerta, escondida como la perfecta cobarde que era mientras escuchaba a su cuñado aporrear su puerta una y otra vez. No quería saber que había ocurrido para que el tranquilo Jasper se volviese un completo salvaje, pero ella tenía una lejana idea de qué trataba, o de quien.

Alice.

Pensó en llamar a su prima y decirle que su marido estaba vuelto loco afuera de su departamento, pero quizás eso traería solo más problemas, y ella no quería eso.

─ Estúpido Jasper…─murmuro con desagrado escuchando los golpes que daba a la puerta. Dando una pequeña inspiración acorto la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y con gesto vacilante quito el seguro de la puerta.

No estuvo segura de hacer lo correcto cuando de un golpe fue apartada de su sitio y vio como Jasper entraba con violencia a su hogar.

─¿Qué mierda te pasa?─ chilló sobando su codo.

─¡Tú lo sabías!─acusó Jasper volviendo su mirada de odio hacia ella. Sus ojos azules relucían completamente fuera de si y alzaba las manos con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento quisiera arrojar un golpe hacia ella─ ¡Tú sabías que Alice lo sabía!

─¿Ah?─ pregunto ella confundida ante el trabalenguas utilizado por Jasper─ No entiendo nada y es mejor que te tranquilices o llamaré a la policía.

Jasper rió con malicia.

─Eres una hija de puta mentirosa y encubridora.

El gesto de Bella se endureció y su rostro se transformo en una mascara sin expresiones. Realmente no entendía nada. Ella sabía que Jasper solía tener esos arranques emocionales cuando las cosas se salían de control, lo había visto un par de veces durante los años que lo conocía, pero nunca antes lo había visto así de descontrolado. Y comenzaba a asustarse. ¿Qué ocurría si finalmente él perdía la calma y trataba de matarla? Ella era pequeña y jamás tendría una oportunidad contra él.

─ ¿Puedes dejar de insultarme y explicarte? Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa.

─Ahora resulta que te haces la inocente… ¡Eres una descarada! Después de que has estado jugando conmigo… ¿Cómo te atreves?─ dijo con enojo─ ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme de esta manera?

Bella dejó de respirar.

─Vete a la mierda Jasper─ dijo con voz contenida─ ¿Mentirte? Yo jamás he hecho tal cosa. Ahora quiero que te largues de mi casa, tengo que arreglarme para ir a la cena navideña.

─¿Cena navideña? ¿Vas a ir a la cena después de arruinar mi matrimonio?─

Bella rodó los ojos.

─ Jasper… si tú matrimonio está roto es porque jamás has sido capaz de mantener tu bragueta cerrada. No me culpes a mí si Alice está molesta contigo.

─ ¡Ojala ella estuviese molesta conmigo, ojala fuese eso!─ grito con voz entre cortada─ Ella me ha pedido el divorcio… ¡Y es tu culpa!─

Divorcio.

La palabra resonaba en su mente como un anunció de neón. Di-vor-cio, ¿Alice hizo qué? Negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. El rostro demacrado de Jasper le hizo saber lo verídico de sus palabras y una carcajada incrédula broto de su boca.

¡Alice se iba a divorciar de Jasper!

¡Alice había dejado a Jasper!

─¿De que mierda te ríes? Esto no es gracioso─ dijo Jasper con rabia─ Te estoy diciendo que tu prima me ha puesto una demanda de divorcio por tu culpa y tú maldita descarada te has puesto a reír.

La risa murió lentamente en su boca y miró a Jasper con lastima. Era tan típico de él culpar a los demás por sus propios fracasos.

─ Eres tan patético…─murmuró ella─ ¿Por qué yo tendría la culpa de tu divorcio? ─

─¡Tú le metiste ideas a la cabeza a Alice! ¡Tú le dijiste que tengo otra mujer!─

─¿Y es mentira acaso?─ Jasper no respondió─ Si mi prima ha decidido abrir los ojos con respecto a ti y a su matrimonio, bien por ella. Alice no merece ser engañada por ti. Ni ella ni ninguna otra mujer. No entiendo el porque has venido hasta aquí a reclamarme cosas, tu bien sabes que no tengo nada que ver en esto. Tú has sido el culpable, tú y tu libido te han dejado donde estas.

─ ¡Es tu culpa! Si tú no hubieras abierto la boca Alice jamás hubiese cuestionado nada y…

─Eres patético─ dijo Bella con enojo─ ¿Has pensado en Alice, Jasper? Ella está embarazada, está esperando a tu hijo. ¿Has pensado en como se ha de sentir ella sabiendo que tú le engañas? Esto no es acerca de tú y yo, ni tampoco acerca de cómo me llevo con Alice. El matrimonio es de ustedes y si Alice ha decidido que lo mejor es que se separen es porque ambos han fallado y ella no quiere luchar más. No entiendo que ganas viniendo hasta aquí, supongo que estas tan dañado que necesitas arrojarle mierda a alguien más. Te digo que tus palabras no me duelen. Ya me dañaste en el pasado y sufrí mucho por ti, porque yo realmente te amaba. Pero eso se acabó, dejé de quererte hace mucho, y ahora solo te veo como el padre de mis sobrinos, nada más que eso. Porque ni siquiera eres el esposo de mi prima, porque no cumpliste lo que prometiste. No la hiciste feliz.

Jasper se dejo caer contra los pies de Bella soltando desgarradores sollozos.

─ La he perdido… ella no me ama… ¡Alice no me ama!─

─ Te ama tanto capullo, te ama tanto que decidió renunciar a sí misma para ser mejor para ti, te ama tanto que te dio dos hijos. Te ama… te ama tanto que ha decidido dejarte libre. Ella si te ama, tú eres quien no la ama.

─Si la amo ─murmuró golpeando el suelo con sus puños─ ¡Si la amo!

─Demuéstralo ─lo desafió Isabella─ Demuestra cuanto la ama. ¿La quieres? Recupérala. Si de verdad la amas, si de verdad sientes que tu corazón deja de latir con la idea de no tenerla cerca; lucha por ella. Pero si solo lo haces para subir tu autoestima, si la quieres solamente para las apariencias y quieres seguir con tu comportamiento, déjala en paz.

─La amo... la amo─susurró Jasper─ ¡Mierda, la amo!─ exclamó asombrado─ Estoy enamorado… santa mierda, estoy enamorado de mi esposa─ dijo abriendo los ojos asombrados─ Estoy enamorado.

Bella rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Me tratas de decir que después de años de matrimonio, dos hijos y un divorcio, te has dado cuenta que amas a Alice? Cada día me sorprendo más de la estupidez masculina─ dijo cruzándose de brazos.

─Nunca antes lo había visto tan claro… estoy enamorado de tu prima─ murmuro en un hilo de voz como si estuviese compartiendo un secreto inmenso─

─Okey. Ahora que has descubierto tus sentimientos quiero que te largues de mi departamento, vayas a tu casas… si es que tienes ─agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa ganándose una mirada de odio de Jasper─ Te des una larga ducha, te pongas un lindo traje y vayas a casa de Charlie.

Jasper asintió energéticamente como si Bella fuese un profeta que le ordenaba la misión más importante de su vida.

Jasper se fue minutos más tarde y finalmente Bella se dejó caer sobre su cama con desgano. ¿Había hecho bien al aconsejar a Jasper? No estaba segura…

Si Jasper quería salvar su matrimonio, tenía una ardua tarea por delante. Bella conocía a Alice, sabía que su prima rara vez echaba pie atrás cuando había tomado una decisión, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo tan serio como su matrimonio. Si Alice había decidido que el divorcio era la mejor solución para ambos, Jasper tendría que trabajar duro para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

A las cinco de la tarde Bella estaba dejando su bicicleta apoyada sobre la valla de la casa de su tío Charlie y sacando los regalos del canastillo de ésta misma. Desde afuera podía escuchar los gritos de sus sobrinos y la voz gruesa de Emmett llamando a Rosalie. Al parecer todos habían tenido la misma idea de llegar temprano…

Caminó por el pequeño sendero de piedras hasta que estuvo frente a la entrada y estiro la mano para tocar el timbre. Apretó dos veces el diminuto botón y paciente espero a que alguien abriese la puerta. No paso mucho hasta que la puerta fue abierta por una jovial Rosalie.

Apenas Bella vio el rostro de su cuñada compuso una tranquila mascara de indiferencia. Rosalie la miro durante algunos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro cansino y dejarla entrar.

─¿Dónde esta Charlie?─ preguntó Bella sin rodeos.

─ Bien Bella, estoy muy bien… gracias por preguntar─ dijo Rosalie con voz molesta. Bella la ignoró y espero la respuesta a su pregunta─ Esta con los niños, en la sala.

─Gracias Rosalie─ dijo girando sobre sus pies y alejándose lo más rápido posible de su cuñada.

Estar cerca de Rosalie era terrible. No solo era ella y su personalidad molesta e irritante, también estaban sus ojos azulados. Ojos exactamente iguales a los de su hermano, los mismos ojos que jamás abandonaban su mente. Era imposible para Bella mirar a Rosalie y no recordar el asalto, simplemente no podía.

Rosalie estaba ligada a James de una forma que solo Bella entendía.

Bella entró a la sala y vio a su tío rodeado de sus nietos. Los hijos de Emmett brincaban sobre sus rodillas mientras que Alec y los hijos del resto de sus primos miraban álbumes de fotos sentados en el piso. Los niños la miraron y Bella vio como cada uno de ellos formaba una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Ella sonrió abiertamente a su tío sin dejar que las miradas acusadoras de los pequeños diablillos la molestaran en absoluto.

─ ¡Gatito!─ exclamó Charlie apartando a los niños de sus rodillas provocando sus chillidos de irritación─ Que alegre me haces al venir al aceptar mi invitación. Tú sabes que eres la única persona que hace latir mi corazón…─ dijo Charlie besando ambas mejillas de su sobrina─

Bella corrió la vista avergonzada.

Debía de estar preparada para las muestras de afecto de Charlie, pero a pesar del tiempo aún no se acostumbraba.

─Adulador─ acusó con voz divertida─ Solo lo dices para que no te avergüence frente a tus nietos.

Charlie sonrió dejando que su bigote se inclinara hacia un lado.

─ Me has descubierto.

Bella sonrió.

─ Conozco cada uno de tus trucos Charlie Swan─dijo pinchando el brazo de su tío con uno de sus dedos─ Pasando a otro tema… ¿Dónde esta Alice?─

Charlie le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y Bella leyó la pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos "_¿Lo sabes?"_ Ella asintió. No había porque negar que ella conocía la existencia de la demanda.

Charlie suspiró un dio un pequeño vistazo al pequeño Alec que jugaba sin ser testigo de la conversación que se desarrollaba a metros de él. Bella se preguntó si Alice había charlado con él, ¿Sabría el pequeño Alec que sus padres estaban firmando los papeles del divorcio?

En ese momento Alec levantó la vista y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

El enojo en su mirada era claro y Bella volvió su atención a Charlie, fingiendo que las dagas que su sobrino le había enviado segundos atrás jamás habían existido.

─ Supongo que debemos tener esta conversación en otro lugar─ dijo su tío negando con la cabeza y mirando a Alec de mala manera. ─ Ven, Alice está arriba.

Charlie se alejó rumbo a las escaleras y Bella suspiró.

Solo esperaba que Alice no fuese como Jasper y no la culpase a ella de su fracaso matrimonial.

.

.

.

Las fiestas navideñas eran su fecha favorita del año sin duda alguna. Y no por las razones que todos los humanos normales piensan. A él le daba igual la unidad familiar, el espíritu navideño, las cenas familiares… todo eso le importaba un rábano. Lo que a él le importaba era lo descuidados que se volvían las personas en estas fechas. Eso era lo que sacaba enormes sonrisas de su rostro.

Le encantaba como las personas no sentían sus manos filtrarse por sus ropas, arrebatándole sus chequeras, como mientras las mujeres se idiotizaban frente a una vitrina él podía quitarles todo el dinero y sus tarjetas en pocos segundos. Pero lo que más le gustaba, era entrar a sus casas y arruinar sus estúpidas festividades. Diablos. Eso si que era divertido.

Durante los últimos años había descubierto que tenía una vena sádica oculta dentro de sí. Descubrió que disfrutaba apuntar a sus víctimas y escucharlas suplicar antes de disparar sobre ellos. Sentía placer al ver como las mujeres se dejaban tocar por él con tal de que no les disparaba, sus gritos de miedo, los pedidos de auxilio que salían de sus víctimas le excitaban.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo que tenía en sus dedos y lo pisoteo con fuerza. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos apoyado sobre el carro que había alquilado para trasladarse durante el tiempo que permaneciera en la zona este del país. Estaba aburrido y esperaba encontrar una víctima navideña con la cual jugar durante la noche…

Una mujer pelirroja pasó por su lado y sonrió para si mismo cuando la vio girar su cabeza hacia él y guiñarle un ojo.

Las mujeres eran tan estúpidas.

─Hey─ llamó caminando hacia la mujer─ ¿Quieres tomar algo?─ preguntó con voz seductora al tiempo que sonreía de lado.

La mujer lo observó con curiosidad antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, aceptando la invitación.

Al parecer si tendría su regalo de Navidad… ─ pensó tocando por encima de sus jeans el revólver que guardaba bajo su ropa.

El cuerpo desnudo e inerte de la pelirroja se hallaba sobre el asiento trasero del coche de alquiler. James sonrió con descaro al recordar lo vivido con aquella muchacha. La chica había resultado ser un verdadero manjar, una muñeca exquisita. Era tan adorable que merecía seguir viva, sin embargo había sentido el deseo irrefrenable de apretar el gatillo y no pudo evitarlo.

Victoria había muerto en segundos…

Dejó salir un suspiro cansino al tiempo que estacionaba el coche junto al lago Vancouver, tenía unos cuantos minutos para dejar caer el cuerpo de Victoria y marcharse. Para cuando la policía encontrara su cuerpo no habría rastro alguna de ADN, él se había preocupado de limpiar perfectamente su cuerpo después del acto sexual y finalmente Victoria no sería más que otra chica muerta en medio de las fiestas navideñas.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió de él sosteniendo el cuerpo de Victoria sobre sus brazos. Con una destreza implacable hecho el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha sobre el lago y con un gesto de fastidio volvió al coche.

Ahora tenía que moverse con rapidez… podía quedarse unas cuentas semanas en Oregon Washington, quizás podría divertirse con algunos viejos amigos pero luego se marcharía más al norte…

Había decidido alejarse de la soleada California con un solo objetivo y esperaba poder cumplirlo. Los hijos de puta que lo habían traicionado pagarían muy caro… pero para eso debía esperar un poco, tenía un plan que no fallaría por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

─_¿Un poco más de ensalada Edward?─_

Edward negó con la cabeza al tiempo que jugaba con el tenedor y el resto de comida que tenía en su plato. Esme soltó un suspiro cansino y volvió su atención a su marido, quien miraba fijamente a Edward con gesto molesto.

─ ¿Carlisle… más ensalada?─ ofreció con amabilidad a su marido, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Pero Carlisle no la escucho, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos y en asesinar a su sobrino con la mirada. ─ ¿Carlisle?─ volvió a insistir sin obtener resultados.

Dejó caer la fuente de ensalada con fuerza sobre la mesa. De inmediato las cabezas de las personas que la acompañaban se giraron hacia ella y con expresión aireada golpeo la superficie de la mesa.

─ ¡Estoy harta de ustedes!─ exclamó. ─ ¿No podemos tener una cena en paz? ¿No pueden por una noche dejar de matarse con la mirada y convivir como una familia? .─

Edward y Carlisle apartaron la vista con culpabilidad mientras que el otro hombre sentado al extremo de la mesa soltaba un chillido de irritación. Esme dio una mirada apenada a su hermano y trato de componer su mal humor dedicándole una sonrisa, pareció lograrlo porque inmediatamente su hermano dejó de chillar y volvió a sus balbuceos en voz baja mirando al resto sin poner verdadera atención a nada.

─ He asustado a Ed…─ masculló refregándose el rostro con las manos─ ¿Pueden comportarse como adultos? Me parece que aquí el único excusado para mantener un comportamiento infantil es Ed, y él se ha portado de manera maravillosa. Muy a diferencia de ustedes dos─ dijo con voz recriminadora─ Solo pido que dejen sus dilemas de lado y podamos disfrutar de esta cena navideña con tranquilidad, nada más que eso… ¿Es muy difícil?

─ Lo lamento tía Esme, no quise perturbar tu animo─ se disculpó Edward con voz conciliadora─ Pero hay veces donde las discusiones y recelos no pueden ocultarse y es mejor tratarlos de manera apresurada, antes de que causen mayores conflictos─ añadió observando a su tío─ Así que si el respetable Carlisle Cullen tiene algo que decir, es mejor que hable ahora o se ahogue en sus palabras más tarde.

Esme dejó de respirar al escuchar las insinuaciones de su sobrino y dio un vistazo alarmado a su marido quien parecía estar a punto de estallar. ¿Por qué tenían que actuar de esa forma? Miro a Edward con molestia. Él sabía que Carlisle reaccionaría ante sus provocaciones y de todas formas seguía añadiendo leña al fuego. ¿Acaso no comprendía que Carlisle estaba molesto con él? Su marido se sentía muy irritado ante las últimas acciones realizadas por Edward y no dudaba en dejarlo claro cada vez que podía, pero a Edward no parecía importarle su opinión. Él estaba seguro de que actuaba de la manera correcta…

Aunque Carlisle y ella no estuviesen de acuerdo.

─ No me ahogaré con mis palabras querido sobrino, no tienes de que preocuparte. La única manera en que termine ahogado sería en que tú decidieras arrojarme a un lago luego de vaciar mi cuenta bancaria.

Esme jadeó horrorizada ante el comentario dicho por su marido y vio con profunda preocupación como los ojos de Edward se nublaban.

─ ¡Carlisle!─ chilló─ ¡Retira tus palabras ahora mismo!─

El grito enojado de Ed rompió el incomodo momento y Esme giró su atención a su hermano quien golpeaba incesantemente la mesa con una cuchara al tiempo que intentaba volcar la jarra de jugo que ella había servido durante la cena. Con una rapidez aprendida durante los años que llevaba a cargo de su hermano se puso de pie y alejó la jarra de su lado, logrando que Ed soltará un chillido disconforme y luego volviera a su tarea de golpear la mesa. Esme tomó un trozo de tela que reposaba sobre la mesa y limpió el rostro de su hermano, quitando las manchas de comida de su piel. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y volvió a sentarse…

Miró a Edward, su sobrino, el único regalo que Ed le había hecho a la vida y suspiro con cansancio al ver el rostro abatido de su sobrino y la mirada severa de su marido.

Estaba cansada de ser la mediadora en la familia, cansada de intentar mantener a sus seres queridos. A veces sentía que ella era la única que intentaba mantener el barco a flote, la única que nadaba contra la corriente. No solo era Ed quien le agotaba día a día sus energías, también era Carlisle y Edward… sus peleas la dañaban profundamente. ¿Por qué Carlisle insistía en martirizar a Edward con algo que debía pertenecer al pasado?

Ella no lo entendía. Carlisle le había prometido muchos años atrás, cuando Edward había vuelto a formar parte de sus vidas que no dejaría que su pasado interfiriera su presente, pero su promesa estaba tan gastada y rota como su misma alma.

─ Creo que es mejor que me retire─ anunció Edward dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose─ Fue una cena muy interesante, siempre es importante escuchar la opinión de tu _familia──_dijo con tono irónico─ Gracias tía Esme, tu comida estuvo realmente deliciosa. He dejado tu regalo bajo el árbol, sinceramente, creo que no te será de mucha utilidad, pero en ningún supermercado encontré un tónico de paciencia para soportar a maridos déspota y mentirosos, así que hice lo que pude. Nos vemos la otra semana─

Edward caminó hacia el asiento donde descansaba Ed y se inclino hasta quedar a su altura.

─ Pórtate bien papá, no hagas enojar a Esme… y si tienes ganas de escupir… el rostro de Carlisle me parece una buena opción─

Ed soltó una risita deformada mientras que sus brillantes ojos verdes parpadeaban con ingenuidad. Edward le dio un pequeño beso y un torpe abrazo y camino hacia la salida.

─ Edward… ¿No puedes quedarte? ─ preguntó Esme con esperanza─ He preparado tu habitación y para mañana tenía planeado actividades para celebrar la navidad─ dijo con voz suplicante mirando a aquel niño que había sido su hijo desde el momento en que logró rescatarlo de las manos de su madre─ Por favor…

La mirada apenada de Edward le dio la respuesta y dejó escapar un sollozo.

─ Lo lamento tía Esme… pero debo marcharme. Quizás otro día… ─

La mentira voló sobre ellos y se posó sobre el hombro de Esme con dolor. Ni siquiera por ella Edward y Carlisle dejaban sus discusiones. La verdad era que a ningún miembro de su familia le importaban sus sentimientos…

Cuando Edward se hubo marchado, ella se acercó a Ed y lo insto a ponerse de pie. Su hermano la siguió de inmediato, arrastrando los pies con lentitud mientras balbuceaba el nombre de Edward en voz baja. Carlisle hizo ademán de ayudarla a llevar a Ed a su habitación pero Esme no lo permitió, con una dura mirada le hizo saber a su marido que su ofrecimiento no era bien recibido y Carlisle retrocedió en sus intenciones.

─ Espero que estés contento ─ agregó como último comentario antes de salir del comedor junto a Ed. Por un momento quiso quedarse y enfrentar a Carlisle, hacerle saber lo mucho que la había lastimado con su comportamiento de esta noche, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Su naturaleza tranquila no le permitía buscar la confrontación inmediata, ella no era del tipo de persona agresiva sino todo lo contrario...

Aveces odiaba esa parte de su carácter. Si bien aquella docilidad le había servido para enfrentar diferentes obstáculos a lo largo de su vida, también le había provocado muchas dolencias...

Finalmente el recorrido termino y Ed se soltó de su mano para encender la luz de su habitación, Esme entró al cuarto y se acerco al armario donde busco uno de los pijamas favoritos de su hermano. Luego se giró hacia él y vio como su hermano se desvestía sin vergüenza alguna. Ella aprovecho la instancia para correr las mantas de la cama y golpear levemente la almohada con la que Ed dormía.

─ ¿Ya estas listo para dormir?─

Ed no respondió. Nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo corrió a quitarle el pijama a su hermana y se vistió con rapidez. Luego se despidió de Esme dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se arrojó sobre la cama...

Parecía una niño pequeño...

Sin embargo no lo era. El comportamiento infantil de Ed no reflejaba su edad, nadie que escuchase su historia podría creer que Ed en realidad no tenía cinco años, sino cuarenta seis... y tampoco podían creer que Esme no era su madre, sino su hermana menor.

─ Buenas noches pequeño Ed...

─ _Esme...─ _fue la contestación recibida por ella.

Ella se sentó en la esquina de la cama hasta que la respiración pausada y tranquila de Ed le hizo saber que éste se encontraba dormido y con paso suave y lento salió de la habitación preocupándose de dejar la pequeña luz del velador encendida ya que Ed le tenía temor a la oscuridad.

La música proveniente de la sala la guió a través de los pasillos luego de salir del cuarto de su hermano. Mientras caminaba por la casa sabía de inmediato a quien pertenecía la melodía de piano...

Después de todo aquella melodía era una de las razones principales por las que se había casado con Carlisle...

─ No creas que por tocar mi nana recuperaras mi favor─ dijo entrando a la sala. Carlisle la recibió con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el teclado con aquella agilidad adquirida durante sus tantos de músico. ─ Pero puedes intentarlo...─ dijo sentándose en el pequeño sillón frente al piano de cola negro─

La última nota nado entre ambos y quedó suspendida en el aire, acariciándolos a ambos, recordándoles las muchas ocasiones en las que él había pedido disculpas a través de la música.

─ Me he comportado como un idiota─ dijo Carlisle acercándose hacia el sillón donde ella reposaba─ Lamento mucho haberte dañado Esme... de verdad lo siento.

Esme quiso creerle. De verdad quiso... pero esta vez no pudo. Vio los ojos azules de Carlisle observarla con atención, buscando el perdón que tantas veces ella había ofrecido a lo largo de su matrimonio...

Carlisle debió ver la negación del perdón en los ojos de su mujer porque lentamente acercó sus labios hacia los de ella hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y rozó sus labios con tantas ternura que parecía que estuviese acariciando un pétalo de rosa en vez de su boca. Ella sintió el aliento embriagador de Carlisle y se dejó llevar...

Pronto el beso fue dejado atrás y cambiado por otra ola de caricias. Esta vez no solo incluía a sus bocas, sino también sus manos que se recorrían completamente sin dejar sitio vacío.

Esme jadeo cuando sintió como Carlisle levantaba sus piernas y la obligaba a rodearlo.

─ No ….─ murmuró cuando él poso una mano entre medio de sus piernas y corría la delgada tela de su ropa interior hacia un lado para poder acomodar su miembro al inicio de su cueva─ No... ─ insistió al sentir como Carlisle se adentraba dentro de su ser... pero era débil, sus negaciones se perdieron a medida que Carlisle embestía dentro de ella y su enojo y rabia se desvanecieron en el mar de sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Mientras él la tocaba y la marcaba como suya ella se reprendía por ser tan débil y olvidar todo el dolor que sentía, por perdonarle tan rápidamente, por entregarse a él y permitirle que la tomase de esa manera tan carnal y pasional...

.

.

.

Jasper estaba luchando contra su rabia al ver como Alice hablaba tranquilamente con su padre y Rosalie, no podía soportar verla tan tranquila mientras que él sentía como su sangre ardía de dolor. Vio como Alice sonreía por algo dicho por su padre y como su cabello corto se movía en diferentes direcciones, libre...

Tan libre como ella lo era ahora.

Apretó los puños y bebió de un golpe el vaso de whisky que Emmett le había ofrecido. ¿Porque ella parecía tan feliz...? Él la imaginaba llorando en el cuarto, destruida por su matrimonio fracasado, jamás se había imaginado verla tan rejuvenecida... tan _feliz. _¿Es que acaso él era el único que estaba sufriendo?

Al parecer así era.

Dio un vistazo a su hijo, Alec, que se encontraba en el extremo de la sala sentado en el piso mientras hojeaba un libro. No había nadie a su alrededor, ni uno de sus primos se acercaba a él para hablarle, al contrario, lo repelían como la peste. Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al imaginar que el rechazo que Alec provocaba a las personas era en parte su culpa. Si él hubiese dado un poco más de tiempo a su hijo, él no sería tan solitario... quizás sería más como Alice...

Pero ya era tarde para cambiar las cosas. A pesar de que Bella le hubiese asegurado de que con un poco de empeño de su parte podría recuperar a su familia, él lo veía como algo poco probable. Él había mentido a Alice una y otra vez a lo largo de su relación, lo había hecho incluso desde antes que se casaran... cuando recién se estaban conociendo y él había asegurado que su relación con Bella estaba arruinado por culpa de ella y sus infinitas mentiras cuando en realidad el problema de su relación era él, él y su incompatibilidad con el compromiso. Alice jamás lo supo y era mejor que nunca lo supiera, pero la única razón por la que él se había mantenido a su lado era porque la veía como una mujer fácil de dominar...

No como Isabella...

Con Bella él no habría podido mantener relaciones extra-maritales mientras que con Alice si. Y no porque Alice lo aceptase, sino porque Alice era muy dependiente a la opinión del resto, y mientras a Bella le daba igual revelar que su marido era un Don Juan que la engañaba, Alice se negaba a creerlo y ocultaba sus recelos con estúpidas mentiras que ni ella se creía...

Pero eso había sido antes...

Antes de que ella decidiera alejarse de él.

Ahora estaba pagando todas sus mentiras viendo como Alice se alejaba de su lado y tomaba las riendas de su vida. No podía creer que aquella muchacha que besaba el piso donde él pasaba se hubiese atrevido a dejarlo...como tampoco podía creer que él se hubiese enamorado de ella.

¿Como?

Jasper había creído toda su vida que él no podía enamorarse... , que su corazón era de piedra porque a pesar de tener novias nunca había llegado a sentir por ellas nada más que un leve cariño que se extinguía con el tiempo, razón por la cual las cambiaba rápidamente. Pero con Alice era diferente... ahora lo veía, ahora que ya era demasiado tarde para ambos...

─ Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, Alice seguirá sonriendo─

Jasper no respondió ante la voz risueña de aquella que había sido su novia. Se limito a soltar un pequeño gruñido y jugar con el vaso vacío que portaba en sus manos.

─ Has estado toda la tarde con la mirada fija en ella, y realmente Charlie se está preguntando si es necesario que Alice pidiese una orden de alejamiento. Estás asustando a todo el mundo aquí...─ termino diciendo en un murmullo─ Incluso a los niños...

Jasper dio un vistazo a su alrededor y por primera vez en toda la tarde descubrió el significado de las miradas fugaces que le brindaban. Se encogió ante la vergüenza y miró a Bella con gesto apenado.

─ ¿Acaso piensan que quiero golpear a Alice?─ preguntó sintiendo su garganta arder, y el licor que había bebido no tenía nada que ver en ello.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

─ Todos creen que estás a punto de sufrir un ataque, ¿Porque crees que Charlie no la ha dejado sola? Creo que soy la única que piensa que solo la miras porque eres un idiota y te has dado cuenta de lo que has perdido, pero ya sabes que yo no tengo voz dentro de esta familia... así que el hecho de que yo esté de tu parte no ayuda en nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Jasper al ver como Bella se encogía de hombros. Dios, ella era tan divertida, la manera en que asimilaba el rechazo de su familia era irónica y casi cruel, pero le gustaba.

─ Supongo que te puedo llamar presidenta del _Team Jasper_...─ murmuró él divertido.

─ No gracias... no quiero que Charlie termine odiándome. Ya está bastante molesto conmigo por haberte invitado a la cena...─

─ ¿No quería que yo viniese? Bueno, supongo que no debe de extrañarme... ahora que ya no soy su yerno no merezco sus consideraciones.

─Has lastimado a su hija, no creas que mereces una corona de flores. Yo simplemente te escucho porque sé lo difícil que es estar solo cuando estás sufriendo, pero no creas que te he perdonado. Para mí sigues siendo el hijo de puta que me lastimo y de paso arruino a mi prima...─

─ Muy justo.

─ Soy una persona justa.

─Lo sé.

─ No coquetees conmigo Jasper, ya te superé.

Jasper rió por primera vez en el día.

─ También te he superado Isabella... lo único que no he superado de ti son tus artes culinarias, aún tiemblo cuando recuerdo tus famosos postres...

Bella le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo y fue en ese momento que el pequeño Alec decidió hacer su aparición. Traía consigo el enorme libro que había estado hojeando y que apoyó sobre las piernas de su padre mientras miraba con gesto de sueño a Bella.

─ ¿Como estuvo el libro?─ preguntó Jasper acariciando su cabeza. Alec hizo un pequeño mohín mientras se refregaba los ojos y dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo.

─ He leído mejores...─

Bella sonrió y se alejo un poco para que Alec se acomodase en las piernas de Jasper. El niño aprovechó el espacio que su tía le dejo y se sentó en las piernas de Jasper ocultando la cabeza en el pecho de éste. Jasper vio como Bella se removía incomoda y decidió darle la oportunidad para marcharse, él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que ella detestaba las muestras de afecto que incluyeran niños...

─ ¿Puedes traer una manta para Alec? Está bastante helado por aquí─ Ninguno de los dos comentó el hecho de que la casa estaba temperada por al aire acondicionado, tampoco el hecho de que Alec estaba bastante abrigado, Bella simplemente agradeció el ofrecimiento y se marchó rumbo a las habitaciones en busca de alguna manta...

─ Tía Bella es rara...─ musitó Alec cerrando los ojos y Jasper guardó silencio, sin saber que decir.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Jasper fue sentado junto a Bella, al final de la mesa, más allá de los niños. Como Bella le dijo en tono confidente "_El lado de los rechazados". _Durante la cena Alice nunca lo miró, ni siquiera cuando llevando la tradición de los Swan tenían que mirar a la persona que más amaban durante unos pocos segundos marcada la medianoche, y Jasper se consoló diciendo que Alice también sufría pero en silencio.

Para cuando la noche finalizó y cada uno de marchó a sus habitaciones asignadas Jasper se encontraba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa. Podía soportar los gritos de Alice, sus recriminaciones, pero no su silencio. Para calmar sus ánimos se había mantenido cerca de Bella intentando que los chistes de su cuñada le subieran el animo, y así fue al principio... hasta que un comentario dañino de Rosalie apagó la alegría de Bella y amos quedaron sumidos en sus propias tristezas...

─ Buenas noches Jasper...─ musitó Bella con voz somnolienta cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Jasper murmuró algo ininteligible cerrando la puerta de su propia habitación.

Y fue allí cuando el silencio lo acompañó que realmente sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Como podría vivir sin Alice...?

Solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta.

* * *

_Buenas tardes queridas señoritas de fanfiction, es un placer para mi poder actualizar... espero que estén teniendo un buen día (?) okey. Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior y aquellas que me han estado animando para sacar adelante las historias; sus palabras de apoyo son lo máximo. Un abrazo gigante a aquellas que dejaron review; **analia swan , Estelaa, Manuela, JaviPi, Solchizz, Twisa, Ana, SwanCullen, DarkSkyLilly91, blackhole16, K. Crazy Cullen, Yumel22, Bella Rocio, nikol.** _

_****Este cap va dedicado para la JaviPi porque llegó de su super duper gira y extrañe leer sus tuits locos c:  
_

_*Espero que comenten que les parece la vida familiar de Edward, es la primera vez que le doy tanta importancia a los personajes secundarios y quiero saber como está quedando... ¿Que opinan de Carlisle y Esme? ¿Y James? sdghsfdgh, un beso a todas.  
_

_*Para aquellas que quieran ubicarme mi twitter es dinosaurioazul_ {sip, el nombre es muy maduro}  
_

_MillaC:  
_


	5. De celos y otras impresiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight Saga, yo solo soy una fanática con una gran imaginación.  
**

* * *

**Reparando heridas**

.

.

.

_Capitulo IV: De celos y otras impresiones._

.

.

.

**MillaPattzn**

**.**

**Capítulo Beteado por: Annabella Giovannetti**

**Beta FFTH**

.

El sol se asomaba tenuemente a través de las grisáceas nubes que luchaban por opacar el cielo, mientras que Edward se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que Forks estuviese completamente soleado. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en aquel pueblo aún no podía acostumbrarse a su clima lluvioso...

Para alguien que, como él, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viajando entre ciudades calientes y soleadas, era difícil aclimatarse y cambiar el luminoso y brillante sol por gotas de agua. Pero de cualquier manera, con el paso del tiempo, había podido disminuir su aversión por la lluvia...

— Estás muy melancólico...

Edward abandonó su lugar junto a la ventana y volvió su vista a la mujer que le observaba.

—Es una fecha difícil... —comentó la mujer, alisando su impecable vestido— Ya van tres años desde la muerte de Elizabeth; tres años desde que el ave retomó el vuelo.

—Hablas de ella como si hubiese sido una buena mujer —murmuró Edward, alargando su mano hasta tomar la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado esa mañana—, cuando en realidad, Zafrina, tú y yo sabemos que no era más que una ramera aprovechada.

La mujer torció el gesto con molestia.

—Me gusta recordar a las personas por las cosas buenas que han hecho, no por las malas; de esa forma puedo vivir sin rencor —añadió Zafrina, tomando el rosario que colgaba de su pecho—. El señor es misericordioso con los pecadores, Edward... y debemos aprender a perdonar, así como él perdona nuestras faltas.

—Para ti es fácil hacerlo, Zafrina. Eres una mujer de buen corazón, pero yo… yo no puedo perdonar a Elizabeth. Y creo que nunca lo haré.

Zafrina enrolló el rosario alrededor de su dedo índice y susurró bajo el aliento, una pequeña plegaria a Dios.

— ¿Crees en el verdadero perdón Zafrina?, ¿crees que es posible perdonar a alguien a pesar del daño que puede haber causado? Yo jamás he perdonado a mi madre... y me pregunto si de la misma forma en que yo no puedo hacerlo, hay otras personas que jamás podrán perdonarme.

Los ojos oscuros de Zafrina se abrieron ante la comprensión y asintió con la cabeza acariciando su rosario con devoción.

—El perdón es obligatorio para nosotros, Edward. Los hombres estamos obligados a perdonar si queremos redimir nuestros errores; por eso te aconsejo que si deseas el perdón de alguien, primero le des tu perdón a Elizabeth.

—Entonces, supongo que _ella_ jamás me perdonará... —murmuró Edward, dando una calada a su cigarrillo y finalizando _esa _la conversación— ¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedarás? Sabes que Esme estaría muy contenta de tenerte en casa...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios tostados de Zafrina y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, que minutos antes Edward había observado. ¿Quedarse allí…? Aquello no era posible para alguien como ella. Vivir en un lugar fijo había sido su anhelo desde pequeña, pero ahora que estaba crecida, quedarse en un mismo sitio se tornaba una tarea difícil. Podía permanecer en un sitio un par de semanas, dos meses como máximo, pero luego aquella necesidad de libertad se tornaba imposible de ignorar y partía en busca de otro sitio en el cual habitar.

Le hubiese gustado aceptar la petición de Edward, pero no quería dañar a Esme cuando llegase el tiempo de partir. Por eso tal motivo sus visitas eran tan breves y espontáneas, porque mientras más rápido se marchase más rápido querría volver.

—Sabes que eso es imposible para alguien como yo, mi querido Edward. Me quedaré hasta el término de las fiestas, y luego me reuniré con el grupo y viajaremos a Brasil. Visitaremos las tribus aborígenes y supongo que me quedaré algunos meses en las selvas.

—No tienes por qué seguir huyendo hermana. Carlisle y Esme no tienen problema en que vivas con ellos, sobre todo Esme; ya sabes que ella te tiene un afecto muy especial por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Tú lo has dicho, Esme… pero no Carlisle. Carlisle jamás perdonará el hecho de que yo sea la hermana de Elizabeth, ni que yo estuviese al tanto de su paradero durante todos los años que estuviste extraviado…

—Él no te culpa. Él sabe que eras solo una niña...

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, y Zafrina aprovechó el instante para observar el rostro de Edward. Estaba más adulto, en su rostro ya nada quedaba del niño asustadizo que había cuidado durante los años en que permanecieron perdidos de la sociedad. Su mandíbula era más fuerte y su mirada era mucho más dura que antes… al parecer lo vivido no solo había provocado cambios en ellas, sino también en él...

Zafrina recordaba con exactitud su vida anterior, recordaba cada detalle del infierno al que había sido sometida, y lamentaba profundamente el hecho de que en todo el calvario, el rostro de Edward también estuviese presente. Él había sido su compañero en todo lo vivido.

— Hablando de Carlisle... ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre ambos? Esme no quiso hablar de aquello pero por su rostro supe que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ambos.

Edward suspiró.

—Solo soy yo, haciendo cosas que Carlisle no tolera.

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que vives en este lugar? Cuando Esme me dijo que te habías mudado a Forks no lo podía creer ¿No es este el pueblo donde...?

—Sí. Aquí fue... pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo actual. La mudanza fue cosa mía, aunque suene increíble, y Carlisle no lo crea, no me mudé a Forks para buscarla. Ella fue la que me encontró a mí, y pese a que Carlisle y Esme están nerviosos, te juro por lo que queda de mí alma, que no he querido acercarme por temor a dañarla.

— ¿Como has pensado que tomará el hecho de que tú has sido quien...?

—No lo sé Zafrina, y tengo miedo... ella es tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Tengo rabia conmigo mismo porque sé que voy a dañarla, pero de todas formas no puedo permanecer lejos de ella. No sabes todo lo que daría porque las cosas fueran diferentes… entregaría todo con tal de no ser aquella persona que la dañó de tantas maneras.

—Me gustaría poder aconsejarte, Edward pero no soy quién para ayudarte. Yo misma he cometido muchísimos errores… errores que solo con la ayuda de mí Señor he podido superar. Solo te diré que tengas cuidado ¿Puedes imaginar que pasaría si ella va a la policía? No solo estas en peligro de sufrir un golpe en el corazón, hermano, sino también a tu integridad… y de paso, dañarías a Esme, porque fue ella quien te cubrió, fue ella quien movió los hilos para que tu nombre fuese borrado de la faz de la tierra y pudieras nacer como Edward Cullen.

Edward asintió con culpabilidad y Zafrina entendió que a Edward no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Sintió lástima por su hermano del alma, y también rabia, ¿por qué a esas alturas de la vida aún permanecía incapaz de protegerlo? Le enojaba que siempre fuese él quien la cubriera mientras que ella lloraba.

¡Ella era la mayor!, ¡Ella era la tía! ¿Acaso no podía ser ella quien le protegiese aunque fuese una vez en la vida?

—Padre celestial... ayúdanos —pidió, cerrando los ojos y apretando su rosario.

.

.

.

Bella empujaba el carrito de compras con expresión tranquila mientras pensaba en las fiestas llevadas a cabo en casa de su tío Charlie; finalmente las cosas no habían sido tan malas... por lo menos no para ella.

Fue extraño, pero de algún modo, se alegró de la metedura de pata de Jasper ya que por primera vez las miradas recriminatorias de su familia no iban dirigidas hacia ella… por primera vez, los comentarios hirientes de Rosalie no se trataban acerca de una mujer libertina incapaz de sentar cabeza. Lo sentía por Jasper, pero de todas formas encontraba justo que fuese él quien sufriese un poco.

Alice, por su parte, se comportó de una manera bastante extraña. No había sido la misma Alice que había observado durante los últimos años, era… diferente. Más parecida a la Alice adolescente, aquella que había sido su amiga y confidente en la época escolar. Durante todo el fin de semana no había dicho nada que la incomodara, ni siquiera hizo mención al hecho de que Bella había extraviado a su hijo días atrás, y mucho menos tocó el tema de Jasper que días atrás había sido su fuente de poder para dañarla.

Al contrario, Alice le había conversado de su trabajo, de sus amigos y sobre algún posible pretendiente, como si las cosas entre ellas siempre hubiesen estado bien. Bella había aceptado el cambio sin decir nada; después de todo ella no era nadie para burlarse de su prima. Si Alice quería dejar de ser la perra estirada que había sido durante tanto tiempo, ella solo podía ayudarla y mantenerse a su lado cuando las cosas se volvieran difíciles, porque después de todo eso es lo que hacen las familias.

O eso pensaba Bella.

Distraída, como iba, apenas y notó a la persona que se aproximaba a ella, hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su espalda. De inmediato algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y de forma automática levantó la mano y golpeó a su contrincante con fuerza.

— ¡Maldición! —la voz aterciopelada entró por sus oídos y llegó a su cerebro como una cubeta de hielo.

Abrió los ojos, aterrada, mientras veía como Edward apretaba su nariz intentado detener la sangre que salía de ésta.

— Hola Bella... — susurró, divertido— ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo?

— ¡Lo lamento mucho! —chilló abriendo su cartera en busca de algún pañuelo o algo que Edward pudiese usar para detener la sangre.

Su cabeza era un hilo de pensamientos incongruentes que variaban desde el miedo al pensar que se trataba de un asaltante, a la vergüenza que sentía al haber golpeado a su vecino.

Dios... ¡Había golpeado a Edward!

Finalmente encontró una bolsita de pañuelos desechables, que ofreció a Edward con la mano temblorosa.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Te juro que no fue mi intención golpearte. No sé que me pasó, simplemente sentí que debía golpear a quien me había sorprendido...

Edward tomó los pañuelos con gentileza y con movimientos fluidos puso uno de los pañuelos sobre su nariz golpeada.

—Por lo menos ya sé que no debo tomarte por sorpresa… a menos que quiera terminar en el hospital —dijo, aun divertido—. Y debo decir que pegas muy fuerte… para ser una chica tan pequeña.

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon y murmuró un pequeño "Gracias"... ¿Aquello había sido un cumplido? No lo sabía y sentía demasiada vergüenza para querer averiguarlo. Ella sabía que no era la persona más afortunada de todas, pero en esos momentos se sentía como la mujer más torpe de la historia

¿Porque ella...? ¡Había golpeado a Edward, al chico que le gustaba!

Un momento... ¿Le gustaba?

—Bella... creo que me has quebrado la nariz —murmuró—, ¿podrías ayudarme a tomar un taxi? No creo poder conducir de esta forma...

Bella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y ayudó a Edward a caminar hasta salir del supermercado. Edward se mantuvo bastante firme y no se quejó mientras esperaban que un taxi pasase por el lugar.

—No sabes lo mal que me siento por no poder ayudarte. Me gustaría poder acompañarte al hospital pero no puedo ir en taxi, ¿te molestaría mucho que te siguiera en mi bicicleta?… si no quieres lo puedo comprender. Tal vez estás molesto conmigo, y tendrías toda la razón de estarlo —añadió con rapidez, sin dejar de respirar—. De verdad estoy muy apenada.

—Bella, fue un accidente y aunque no lo fuera, me gané este golpe por asustarte. No tienes que sentirte culpable. Y… eres muy amable por querer seguirme en tu bicicleta, pero me sentiría mejor si estas en casa antes de que comience la lluvia.

— ¿No estás molesto? —Preguntó, temerosa— Tiendo a meter la pata muy a menudo, y... usualmente, las personas se enojan conmigo, ¿estas seguro de que no estas irritado o algo?

Edward sonrió a través de los pañuelos desechables y un calorcito recorrió el pecho de Bella. Reconfortándola.

—No, no lo estoy ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? No es como si tú lo hubieses hecho a propósito. Además, te ves muy arrepentida, no tienes porque martirizarte, pequeña Bella. No estoy enojado.

En ese momento, un taxi estacionó junto a ellos, y Edward se despidió con una media sonrisa antes de deslizarse dentro del vehículo. Bella despidió el coche con la mirada y se quedó de pie hasta que el taxi desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Lo has golpeado tú, Bella? —Preguntó Jessica, una de las cajeras del supermercado de los Swan— Pobre chico, ¿no sabe de tus lecciones de defensa personal?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Poca gente lo sabe, Jessica... aunque creo que tendré que decirle para que tenga más cuidado. Bueno, nos vemos otro día... saluda a Mike de mi parte.

—Lo haré —prometió la cajera.

Bella se alejó en busca de su bicicleta y pedaleó hasta su departamento, con los pensamientos en las nubes.

Luego del ataque sufrido en su adolescencia había tomado todos los cursos de defensa personal existentes en el pueblo. De alguna forma se sentía mucho más segura sabiendo que podría protegerse en caso de que alguien quisiera dañarla. De ninguna manera quería volver a quedar a merced de algún hijo de puta.

Llegó a su departamento cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer, el sol que había intentado asomarse durante los días anteriores finalmente había fracaso, y el clima de invierno había prevalecido. Bella corrió a su habitación y se quitó la ropa húmeda, cambiándola por un buzo viejo y una camiseta de algodón. Encendió la calefacción y caminó a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

El rostro sangriento de Edward llegó a su mente y sus mejillas nuevamente enrojecieron ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara después de eso? Seguramente ninguna chica lo había golpeado antes... Dios, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Si tan solo hubiera mirado antes de dar el golpe...

—Estúpida... mil veces estúpida —se recriminó, sacando un pedazo de torta del refrigerador—. No necesito que nadie me avergüence, si ¡lo hago yo solita!

Minutos después se encontraba sentada junto al sillón de la ventana, escondida detrás de las cortinas, esperando ver entrar a su vecino. En aquel momento daba las gracias por el regalo de Emmett y Rosalie, aquellas cortinas eran perfectas para su tarea de espionaje.

Se mantuvo en aquella posición durante un buen rato, dando pequeños mordiscos al pedazo de torta que descansaba sobre su regazo y bebiendo a sorbos el jugo en caja que había conseguido del fondo de su despensa, pero Edward seguía sin aparecer.

—Vamos, Edward... tan solo cruza el bendito pasillo para que yo pueda dormir en paz —pidió, cruzando los dedos por sobre el tenedor que sostenía en sus manos—. Solo una pequeña aparición... nada más. Te juro que no volveré a golpearte.

Y como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas, Edward apareció en el pasillo... pero no iba solo. Una alta mujer de cabellos oscuros le seguía, tomando su brazo con extrema familiaridad. Bella empujó el plato de torta lejos de ella y se acercó aún más a la ventana para ver la belleza de la mujer. A pesar de que vestía formalmente podía distinguir sus formadas curvas por debajo de la tela... y si ella lo hacía, seguramente él también lo hacía.

Su garganta se secó ante el pensamiento y, dándole el último trago a su jugo, aniquiló la cajita de jugo. La mujer abrió la puerta y se giró para acariciar la mejilla de Edward...

Bella apartó la mirada y se alejó de la ventana.

—Eso me pasa por andar de cotilla... —murmuró, dando zancadas hasta su cuarto— ¡Y yo que estaba tan preocupada por él! Si hubiese sabido que vendría con ella le hubiese pegado con más fuerza.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y hundió el rostro en el almohadón, apenas sintió la suave textura, comenzó a gritar...

Gritó por su torpeza, por herir a Edward, pero, sobre todo, por haber presenciado aquella escena. ¿Edward tenía novia? Ella jamás lo había pensado. Él parecía tan arisco y solitario, que jamás lo había visualizado con alguna mujer, pero después de ver a esa morena acariciarlo de esa manera… no tenía duda alguna. Y por alguna razón aquel pensamiento le molestaba mucho.

¿Acaso ella era la única que no tenía novio?

Golpeó la almohada y cerró los ojos. Quizás, después de todo, tendría que hacer caso a los consejos de sus compañeros de trabajo y aceptar las citas por internet que ellos ofrecían.

—Soy tan patética...

Al día siguiente se encontraba dentro de su pequeña oficina, ordenando los papeles que Jeremy, su jefe, le había pedido. Aquella mañana la radio estaba prácticamente desierta. Los locutores habían dejado grabados un buen montón de cápsulas que se iban repitiendo a lo largo del día, seguido de horas interminables de música.

Los únicos que trabajaban eran los sonidistas, las secretarias, un locutor y ella. Siendo que los días festivos de navidad habían terminado, todos se preparaban para recibir el año nuevo y Bella sabía por experiencia propia que la radio no volvería a su estado usual hasta el día tres de enero, como mínimo.

—Hey Bella.

—Hola Jared —saludó Bella, cerrando una de las grandes carpetas— ¿Que te trae por la zona de los pobres empleados comunes? —dijo haciendo referencia al hecho de que Jared era uno de los locutores estrellas de la radio.

Jared soltó una pequeña carcajada, sacudiendo su cabello oscuro y remarcando sus largas pestañas.

—Pues, ya ves. A pesar de ser la estrella de este lugar, también debo trabajar... la consentida es Lauren, de alguna forma consiguió que todos nosotros la remplazáramos hasta la próxima semana. Te juro que esa chica es peligrosa —murmuró, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella río. No quería decirle a Jared que Lauren siempre conseguía los mejores turnos por el simple hecho de tener la mejor sonrisa del estado, y porque sus tetas eran naturales, al igual que su cabello.

—Lauren es… Lauren.

—En fin, antes de irse me dejo estos boletos para ti. Me dijo que los aparto para tu tío Charlie, ya que sabe que le gustan los _Marineros_... —Jared tendió los dos conocidos boletos y Bella los tomó, sorprendida—, dijo que son su regalo de Navidad...

—Mi tío estará muy feliz.

—Pues bien... tengo que salir al aire en cinco minutos, así que nos vemos al rato.

Dicho esto, Jared se marchó de la oficina, dejando a Bella nuevamente sola mientras sostenía los boletos en sus manos. Admiró los tickets y el nombre de Edward resonó en su mente. Recordó las figuras que decoraban su departamento y como él se había declarado un gran seguidor de los Marineros... Quizá, no debía darles los boletos a Charlie; quizás Edward le daría un mejor uso. Además, su tío Charlie, tenía asientos para toda la temporada. No había razón para desperdiciar aquellos tickets.

Con aquel pensamiento, guardó los tickets en su billetera y volvió a su labor.

A las dos de la tarde salía de la radio a paso apresurado, Jeremy le había ordenado dar a conocer el plan de año nuevo y estaba bastante atrasada con su trabajo. Los días que había permanecido fuera de radio, disfrutando de las fiestas navideñas, le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Caminó con paso rápido a través de la calle principal, y sin tiempo alguno que perder, se adentró en la primera cafetería que encontró.

Fue atendida por un joven adolescente y pidió el especial del día.

A pesar de que la comida estaba bien preparada, no pudo disfrutarla como otras veces. Si algo realmente la molestaba era comer de prisa. Ella disfrutaba degustar los sabores, sentir la esencia de los alimentos en su paladar y dejar que lentamente se disolvieran en su boca; sin embargo, esta vez tuvo que conformarse con dar rápidos bocados y, a pesar de eso, no terminó de comer todo el contenido de su plato.

Corrió de vuelta a la radio y se internó en su oficina hasta que el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, y su jefe hizo aparición solicitando los documentos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó estirando las manos por sobre su escritorio mientras miraba fijamente a su jefe.

Realmente esperaba que diera el visto bueno al programa porque no pretendía quedarse encerrada en la oficina un minuto más

—He hablado con las chicas de diseño, y han dicho que todo está listo. Podemos usar el slogan del año pasado y premiar a aquellos que recuerden alguna anécdota radial que haya ocurrido durante el año...

—Quiero que Lauren realice esta sección. Ella es perfecta para todo esto —dijo Jeremy, hojeando el informe—. Me gusta, tienes mi aprobación... quiero todo listo para mañana en la tarde, ya sabes que no me gusta dejar nada al azar y debemos aprovechar el hecho de ser una de las pocas emisoras del pueblo, a menos que quieras que ZN de Port Angels nos tome la delantera como el año pasado. Bree está disponible para lo que quieras, ya sabes que todo esto le sirve para su practica de instituto. Bueno, creo que es todo. Nos vemos...

—Jeremy... Lauren ha tomado libre estos días, ¿quieres que la contacten?

—Me importa una real mierda si Lauren cambió los turnos, si quiere mantener su empleo, sabrá que año nuevo no es cualquier fecha para faltar al trabajo… sobre todo cuando trabajas en una radio como la mía. Mi secretaría se comunicará con ella. Ahora tú, márchate a casa y descansa, no quiero terminar en un tribunal por sobre explotar a mi chica estrella.

—Pensé que Lauren era tu estrella... —dijo Bella, sonriendo.

Jeremy chasqueó la lengua y movió las manos restándole importancia.

—Romperá su corazón saber que la has cambiado por una simple asistente.

—De simple, nada. Ahora me retiro, aún tengo empleados a los cuales explotar.

Bella no perdió el tiempo y, apenas Jeremy se marchó, amontonó las cosas sobre el escritorio y recogió su cartera. Se despidió de aquellos a los que encontró a mitad del pasillo y montó su bicicleta con prisa.

Realmente detestaba tener que estar metida todo el día en la radio, y aunque usualmente su trabajo lo llevaba a cabo desde su departamento, las fechas festivas siempre significaban tener que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Para cuando llegó a casa, apenas y podía sentir las piernas. Andar en bicicleta no era algo que le dificultase, al contrario, le encantaba pedalear por el pueblo y disfrutar del frío viento contra su cara… pero ese día se encontraba agotada, y lo único que quería era dejarse caer sobre su colchón y no saber nada del mundo hasta el siguiente día.

Supo que sus planes se verían truncados cuando divisó la figura de Edward a mitad del pasillo, luchando con unas cuantas bolsas. Bella vio la pequeña venda que cruzaba su nariz y, rechazando los pensamientos donde veía a la linda morena acariciando su mejilla, avanzó hacia él y con una agilidad, no conocida en ella, recogió las bolsas que Edward había soltado.

—Me has salvado —dijo Edward, sacando las llaves de sus pantalones y abriendo la puerta—. Con todas las bolsas no he podido sacar las llaves.

—No fue nada —respondió Bella, más arisca que de costumbre y jugando con el borde de su suéter mientras veía como Edward entraba a su departamento.

Se quedó de pie bajo el umbral, sosteniendo las bolsas y mirando incómodamente al piso.

¡Rayos! Si tan solo no hubiese estado jugando al espía, no se sentiría tan incomoda como en esos momentos. Y es que cada vez que veía a Edward, recordaba a la morena tocar su rostro con aquella familiaridad que él nunca le había mostrado.

— ¿Te quedarás allí? —Preguntó Edward, mirándola divertido—. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por la etapa del nerviosismo.

Bella lo vio sonreír y mentalmente contó hasta diez.

¿Por qué él podía actuar naturalmente mientras que ella sentía ganas de darle otro golpe en la nariz? ¡No era justo!... ¿Por qué él tenía que ser perfecto en todo? Amable, caballero, simpático, comprensivo…

En ese preciso momento, Edward le dio una mirada coqueta y Bella sintió su enojo disminuir.

_Guapo..._ ¡Aparte de todo era guapo!

— ¿Ocurre algo? Parece que estuvieras enferma.

"_Enferma de ganas de querer golpearte"_

—Estoy un poco cansada, solo es eso —Edward la observó, analizando sus facciones; Bella aprovechó el momento para realizar su huida—. Nos vemos más tarde —y sin agregar nada más, le tendió las bolsas y huyó rumbo a su departamento.

No se detuvo hasta que se encontró dentro de éste, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la puerta y tratando de escuchar los movimientos de Edward. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesaria, y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Estaba molesta consigo misma por no poder controlar sus emociones frente a Edward. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si él tenía una novia? ¡No eran más que vecinos que comenzaban a tratarse! Y recordando los meses anteriores... Edward jamás había demostrado que tenía un interés en ella, ¡que decía! Durante los meses anteriores al incidente de las llaves, ella había estado segura que él la odiaba.

¿Porque las cosas habrían de cambiar entre ellos?

—Nada ha cambiado... —musitó, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer lentamente su cuerpo sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Su cabeza permaneció apoyada en la puerta mientras que doblaba sus piernas buscando una posición más cómoda.

—Edward es sólo mi vecino... no somos amigos, no somos nada.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho y sonrió con tristeza. ¿Acaso no había aprendido ya la lección? Ella sabía que la mejor forma de permanecer de pie era no entusiasmarse con nadie. Al fin y al cabo todas las personas terminaban lastimándola.

Con aquel tranquilo y negro pensamiento, se puso de pie y arrastró sus pies hasta el dormitorio. Miró la ropa que usaba de pijama con desagrado y la arrojó hasta el final del cuarto.

Luego se pondría la pijama... ahora solo quería dormir y no saber nada más del mundo.

.

Aquella semana transcurrió de manera rutinaria, y cada día fue tan agotador como el anterior. Durante la noche apenas podía dormir por las fuertes migrañas que sufría y durante el día se arrastraba por la radio intentando que el programa que le había presentado a Jeremy, fuese todo un éxito. Para cuando llegó el viernes, unas notorias ojeras cubrían sus ojos y ¡hasta parecía haber perdido unos pocos kilos!

Cuando por fin pudo regresar a casa, luego de haber estado compartiendo con sus compañeros unas copas en el bar del pueblo, ya no podía más que empujar su cuerpo por las calles, fingiendo no estar quedándose dormida con cada paso que daba. Por eso cuando el ya conocido _volvo_ plateado estaciono junto a ella, soltó un suspiro de alivio y abrió ella misma la puerta del copiloto sin que Edward dijese nada.

—Conduce con cuidado por favor... —Fue su único comentario mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba sus manos descansar sobre sus piernas.

Edward soltó una risita y puso en marcha el vehículo.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa. Pensé que tendría que amarrarte para que subieras en el coche...

—Estoy cansada... —musitó, sin abrir los ojos—, en estos momentos no me importa si viajo en un auto, un caballo o en avión, con tal de llegar rápido a casa.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio los como los ojos verdes de Edward estaban fijos en ella.

— ¡Ojos al volante, ojos al volante! —chilló, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Bella, soy el mejor conductor de todo este maldito pueblo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Eso decía mi padre y murió cuando apenas empezaba la escuela —dijo con rudeza—. Lo lamento, no quiero ofender tu forma de conducir... los coches y yo no somos amigos, eso es todo.

—Tienes razones para que no te gusten, pero, Bella, te prometo que mientras dejes que yo conduzca, jamás te ocurrirá nada malo. Jamás dejaría que algo te dañara.

"_No digas palabras lindas. No digas palabras lindas"_

—Uhm, gracias.

—No te he visto durante toda la semana, creía que me estabas evitando.

—Lo hacía —respondió Bella, sin pensar y sintió de inmediato como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. —No quería decirlo de esa forma... lo que quiero decir es que...

—Entiendo... ¿estabas muy ocupada para poder ver a tu nuevo amigo?

—Si... ¡Eso es! —Dijo, con más entusiasmo del necesario.

Jamás podría decirle que estaba molesta con él porque no le había contado acerca de la morena, ésa acariciadora de mejillas ajenas. No, sería demasiado humillante incluso para alguien como ella que ya tenía experiencias en situaciones vergonzosas.

—Pero ya he terminado, no tengo trabajo oficialmente hasta el dos de Enero —dijo con autosuficiencia—. Esta semana ha sido de muerte. Es la primera vez que me dejan a cargo de los programas y ha sido bastante duro… pero mi jefe quedó muy contento con mi trabajo y me dijo que si seguía de esa forma podría dejar la planificación de concursos y trasladarme hacía otros rumbos dentro de la radio; aunque no sé a que otros rumbos se refiere. Espero que no sea _fuera_ de la radio... —se detuvo durante unos breves segundos para tomar un poco de aire y siguió con voz rápida, amontonando las palabras unas tras otras, como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa—¿Crees que me vaya a despedir? ¿Que hago si me quedo sin empleo? ¡No sé hacer nada más! ¿Crees que me contraten como camarera? Me gustaría ser cocinera pero tú sabes que soy mala en eso... y como no salgo del pueblo no puedo estudiar fuera, ¿me imaginas viviendo en Seattle? Tendría que comprar cientos de bicicletas y...

—Bella, respira —ordenó Edward, tomando su mano con fuerza—. Nadie te va a despedir, eres magnifica y, obviamente, te contratarían como camarera… con solo ser una cliente ya atraes a muchos hombres que van a las cafeterías simplemente a ver si se topan contigo. ¿Tú viviendo en Seattle? Eso sería digno de ver ¿Qué harías si me mudo al frente de ti?... y no te preocupes por la delincuencia de Seattle, tengo un amigo que es policía allí y él no dejaría que nada malo te pase, o tendría que vérselas conmigo.

Bella escuchó cada respuesta de Edward con entusiasmo. Su corazón se había derretido al ver que él tomaba enserio su incesante parloteo y no se burlaba de ella como lo hacia el resto de las personas.

—Eres tan malditamente bueno —dijo apretando su mano—. Gracias por querer ser mi amigo.

No podía seguir molesta con él, no existía ninguna razón valida para ello. ¿Que él tuviese una novia escondida? ¡Que importaba! Podían ser amigos... los amigos eran mejores que un novio o cualquier otra cosa. Y Edward parecía ser el candidato perfecto para el titulo de _"Mejor Amigo"._

—No soy bueno, Bella... no tienes idea de lo malvado que puedo ser.

Bella soltó una risa, dando un golpe en su brazo.

¿Edward, el malo de la película?... Sí, claro, y ella era la hermana perdida de Madonna.

.

.

.

— ¿Con quien pasarás el año nuevo? —Preguntó Edward al día siguiente mientras tomaban desayuno en el departamento de Bella— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Bella escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo y vio con vergüenza como Edward soltaba una carcajada.

—Uhm... ¿Salir? Digo, ¿Pasar el año nuevo juntos... juntos?

—Juntos, pero tú aquí y yo en Seattle... ¡Claro que juntos! Hay solo una clase de "juntos", Bella —respondió Edward, mascando la tortilla que habían comprado en la cafetería— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

Bella se removió sobre su lugar, sintiendo una ola de nervios golpear su estomago. ¿Desde cuando un hombre no la invitaba a salir? _Jacob. _La última vez había salido con un hombre había sido con Jacob y la verdad aquellas salidas no habían sido nada memorables. En todas se trataba de Jacob; Jake en el partido de futbol, Jake viendo una película de guerra, Jake en el centro comercial comprando zapatos... para Jake.

— ¡Acepto! —Chilló con entusiasmo— Me encantaría pasar el año nuevo contigo.

La sonrisa luminosa de Edward fue más que suficiente para confirmarle que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ambos se observaron en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ambos felices por la velada que se aproximaba, ambos anhelando poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

Bella no podía creer que sus planes de año nuevo fuesen diferente al resto de los años. Por primera vez no tendría que conformarse con tener que pasar las fiestas con su familia, recibiendo burlas y humillaciones; este año ella no sería el centro de las quejas, ni recibiría los consejos de año nuevo más humillantes de la historia… tampoco tendría que recibir incómodos abrazos que no querían ser entregados, y todo porque este año Edward la había elegido para ser su acompañante.

Sintió un calorcito en el estomago y oculto su sonrisa detrás del vaso de jugo. Edward no tenía idea de lo feliz que la había hecho con su invitación.

—Eres adorable… —susurró Edward, observándola a través de sus largas pestañas—. Si hubiese sabido que esta invitación te pondría tan feliz, te hubiese invitado a pasar la navidad conmigo.

Bella sonrió.

—Las navidad es una fecha familiar, jamás aceptaría tu invitación. No importa lo incomoda que sean las celebraciones en mi familia, yo disfruto pasando la navidad con ellos.

Edward la admiró en silencio, embelesado tanto por su belleza como por la humildad de su corazón. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado se sentía más atraído hacia ella. Bella Swan se estaba clavando en su cabeza como una espina que no quería ser sacada… y le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir aquello en su corazón. Saber que aún no era tarde para ambos, que él finalmente podría tener la posibilidad de reparar todo el daño que le había causado lo llenaba de una paz celestial que nunca esperó sentir. Los hombres como él no creían en las segundas oportunidades, redimir los errores del pasado solo eran sueños ocultos bajo capas de mentiras y caretas, pero Edward comenzaba a creer que todo aquello era posible, que de alguna forma había sido bendecido con una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que él aprovecharía hasta el máximo. Él quería hacer feliz a Bella y lo iba a lograr...

— ¿Porque me miras de esa forma? —Preguntó ella, risueña.

—No lo sé... supongo que tú nariz es graciosa.

Bella hizo un mohín y movió la nariz como si de un pequeño gatito se tratase. Edward soltó una risita, conmovido por su ternura, ¿por qué era tan linda? En ese momento Bella sonrió, y para Edward fue como si un le arrojasen baldes de azúcar sobre la cabeza.

Todo en ella era malditamente adorable. Todo, desde su fobia a los vehículos hasta su pasión por los pasteles y derivados. Incluso su aversión a los niños le parecía encantadora... y no se supone que fuese así, teniendo en cuenta que él era un maestro de primaria y adoraba a los niños; pero Bella le hacía ser un hombre diferente, alguien mejor.

Con ella no quería ser ese Edward amargado y lleno de fantasmas, quería ser un hombre joven y entusiasta, alegre de existir y conforme con su vida. Bella le empujaba a las zonas soleadas, llenaba su pequeño y frío mundo de color. Él solo esperaba poder significar algo parecido en ella, poder lograr la décima parte en ella de lo que ella lograba en él. Si lograba eso, entonces podría considerarse como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

Terminaron de tomar desayuno y Bella alargó la invitación para que ambos pasasen el día juntos. Edward aceptó de inmediato y ambos se sumieron en la tarea de buscar una actividad divertida que realizar.

Bella no tenía muchas ganas de salir, por más confianza que tuviese en la conducción de Edward, aún era difícil aceptar subirse a un coche con todos sus sentidos alertas. Las dos veces que lo había hecho fue porque se encontraba en situaciones desesperadas, pero hacerlo de día y por voluntad propia no parecía ser una buena opción.

— ¿Y si vamos de excursión? —Preguntó Edward, admirando el clima por la ventana— No parece que fuese a llover... podríamos ir en tu bicicleta hasta un sendero que conozco y luego nos internamos en el bosque. Hay un lugar magnifico que me gustaría que conocieras.

— ¿Quieres llevarme al bosque? —Preguntó Bella, divertida. Recordando todos aquellos campamentos a los que había asistido con sus primos, donde siempre la extraviada o herida resultaba ser ella.

La naturaleza la odiaba. Si había una serpiente en todo el lugar, el animal haría lo posible para deslizarse sobre su ropa o mochila. Si había una roca suelta, Bella encontraba la forma de pisarla y herirse a si misma.

—No soy una buena excursionista... que digo, ¡Soy la peor excursionista de la historia! Hasta Alice con todo su recelo por los bichos es mejor que yo, y eso que se pasa la mitad del tiempo verificando si sus zapatos tienen lodo o algún insecto pegado.

—No creo que seas tan terrible —comentó Edward, con optimismo—. Lo que pasa es que nunca has tenido un compañero como yo.

Bella rodó los ojos y chupó su labio con recelo. Edward no tenía idea de donde se estaba metiendo. Lo más seguro era que terminaran la tarde metidos en el hospital porque ella se hubiese torcido el tobillo o alguna araña radioactiva la hubiese picado.

—Un día, jugando a las escondidas en un perímetro _muy_ seguro del bosque, me perdí y me encontré con un oso bebé... fue una suerte que él no quisiese aplastarme y que su madre no estuviese por esos lados pero fue suficiente para que yo orinase mis pantalones y pasase el resto del campamento encerrada en una tienda, arruinando el animo de todos. ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? Otra vez, nadando en el río, la _tirita_ de mi traje de baño se atasco en una roca y estuve a punto de morir ahogada… si no fuera porque vi una serpiente de agua junto a mis ojos y producto del pánico rompí mi traje de baño y nadé a la superficie. Esa vez fuimos con unos amigos de mi primo y todos comentaban el lindo trasero que tenía... —terminó diciendo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos— Y tengo muchas historias más...

—Bella... todos esos accidentes que has tenido se debe a que no has tenido un buen compañero. Dime, ¿Quién te cuidaba mientras caminabas en el bosque o jugabas a las escondidas? Solo un adulto irresponsable dejaría a una niña propensa a los accidentes sola en mitad del bosque...

—Charlie tenía que cuidar a sus hijos y mi tía siempre estaba muy ocupada preparando las comidas o preocupándose de que ningún animal se llevase nuestras cosas. Y mis tíos... bueno, nunca he sido la sobrina favorita de nadie, con excepción de Charlie y tía Renée... así que tenía que cuidarme sola, y puedes ver que no era muy buena en eso.

Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentado borrar de su mente a una pequeña y risueña Bella expuesta a todos esos peligros y sin el cuidado de nadie. Bella le enseñaba que él no era el único con una infancia de mierda a cuestas, solo que ella había canalizado todo eso hacia la luz mientras que él había caído en un torbellino de mierda sin final...

—Pero bueno, ¿Aún así quieres llevarme de excursión? —Edward vio una luz de entusiasmo en sus ojos, y la irritación que había sentido al escuchar sus historias, se desvaneció de golpe.

No podía mostrarse molesto delante de ella.

—Por supuesto. Tus historias no han hecho más que motivarme.

Bella se puso de pie y rápidamente comenzaron los preparativos para su excursión. Edward vio con alegría como ella parecía estar realmente emocionada por salir y se preguntó cuantas cosas había dejado de hacer ella por temor de fallar ante los demás.

Con un suspiro, Edward se prometió que él no dejaría que ella se escondiera con tal de complacerle. Él quería tener a la verdadera Bella Swan, y estaba seguro de que era mil veces mejor que cualquier otra chica del mundo.

* * *

_Feliz sábado a todas :) día de ponerse al día con los fics o/ _

_Esta vez no me tarde tanto con el capitulo así que merezco un premio :BB , muchas gracias a aquellas que dejaron reviews: Me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les gusta. Y aquellas que no se animan a hacerlo: ¡Háganlo! -mirada persuasiva-  
_

_Gracias a Anna por betear el capitulo 3 , un beso para ti.  
_

_*Se me ha ocurrido que hagan sus preguntas por review, y la pregunta más creativa le mandaré el preview del proximo capitulo por PM c;  
_

_Un abrazo especial a aquellas que comentaron:Lamb'stown, BlackHole16, Twisa, maria6995, Anita, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, JaviPi, DarkSkyLilly91 .  
_

_MillaC:  
_


	6. Lo que nosotros sentimos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Reparando heridas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo V: Lo que nosotros sentimos.**_

.

.

Capítulo veteado por:

Annabella Giovannetti, Beta FFTH

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

― ¡Ha sido el mejor paseo en bicicleta que he dado en mi vida!

El entusiasmo de Bella es palpable. Edward puede sentir como la energía de su carismática vecina brota a través de su piel, rodeándola como una manta eléctrica. Él sonríe mientras empuja la bicicleta a través del sendero y observa como Bella corre de un lado para el otro tocando la corteza de los árboles, inhalando el aroma del bosque de manera tan profunda que da la sensación de intentar guardar el aroma en su memoria. Bella cierra los ojos y Edward se detiene un instante cautivado ante tanta belleza…

Las mejillas de Bella están sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y por el reciente viaje en bicicleta, sus cabellos están desordenados y unos cuantos mechones caen sobre su frente; no lleva ni una pizca de maquillaje y viste ropas masculinas, ninguna prenda puede catalogarse como atrevida ni provocativa, pero aún así Edward se siente profundamente excitado al verla. Su naturalidad lo conmueve de una forma en la que él no puede entender.

―Vamos, aun tenemos un buen camino por recorrer― dice Edward aclarando su garganta y empujando la bicicleta de Bella por encima de las hojas caídas de los árboles que adornan el sendero.

Bella lo sigue dando grandes zancadas, deteniéndose breves segundos a recoger pequeñas flores silvestres que han crecido contra todo pronóstico sobre las raíces de los grandes árboles que conforman el bosque. Edward intenta no mirar su trasero mientras ella se inclina a observar unos extraños hongos que han crecido junto al sendero. Lo intenta, pero por más que resiste sus ojos terminan finalmente bajando hacia su pequeño trasero respingado y se pierde entre las piernas delgadas y firmes producto de las horas de bicicleta y caminatas. De pronto Bella gira inesperadamente y Edward siente un nudo en la garganta al verse sorprendido.

Bella enarca una ceja y luego suelta una risa despreocupada.

― ¡Hubieses visto tu cara de horror!― chilla Bella, apretando su estomago con ambas manos.

Edward deja salir un suspiro aliviado mientras ve como su vecina se retuerce en el piso de la risa.

―No tiene nada de gracioso― masculla Edward, adelantando el paso.

Pero si lo tiene… y él lo sabe ¿Ser pillado infraganti mientras observa el trasero de su vecina? Sería una buena historia para contar más adelante.

― ¡Hey, vecino! ―grita Bella, corriendo a su encuentro. Edward se detiene y la observa brevemente, segundos después siente algo impactando su rostro y, confundido, suelta la bicicleta para limpiarse los ojos.

La pequeña bola de nieve ha impactado de lleno en su cara. Edward no puede creer que Bella lo hubiese golpeado, hasta que ve su rostro sonriente aparecer frente a él, levantando las manos en señal de tregua. Edward la observa con diversión… ¿Era era su forma de culparlo por haber estado observado su trasero?

―Nunca mires mi trasero sin mi consentimiento― declara Bella, hundiendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Edward― O te juro que la próxima vez no será una bola de nieve lo que te llegué en el rostro, sino otro buen golpe…― dice levantando ambos puños en señal de pelea.

Ambos parecen recordar el incidente del supermercado y de pronto el bosque se llena de carcajadas, ahuyentando a los pequeños animales que descansan en sus casas y provocando que unos cuantos curiosos asomen sus cabezas por los huecos de los árboles para observar más de cerca al par de locos que se retorcían en el suelo húmedo producto de la risa, sin importarles los rastros de nieve y lluvia que traspasaban la ropa que los cubrían.

Edward no puede recordar un día más feliz que ese, mientras ve a Bella correr por el prado recién descubierto. La observa desde una distancia prudente, no queriendo provocar otro ataque, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observar la emoción en el rostro de Isabella mientras hundía sus manos en el césped.

Han estado en el prado un par de horas, conversando, jugando, cantando canciones infantiles que ni él mismo sabía que conocía. Todo en un ambiente grato y repleto de risas. Edward sabe que deben marcharse pronto si quieren tener tiempo para prepararse antes de salir a celebrar el año nuevo juntos, pero por otro lado ve a Bella tan feliz que se siente culpable y un poco egoísta al tener que ser él quien la alejase de su prado de felicidad.

― ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!― declara Bella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sentándose a su lado― Muchas gracias por mostrarme este lugar, te juro que guardaré el secreto con mi vida.

Edward la observa sabiendo que ella cumplirá su palabra al pie de la letra. Porque si algo ha aprendido de Bella Swan es que ella es la persona más honesta del maldito país ¡Qué decía! Ningún ser humano podía ser más honesto que ella.

―Eso espero… o tendré que matarte― murmura Edward con voz profunda, imitando a los mafiosos de las películas.

Bella ríe, encantada.

Pronto ella observa el cielo y suspira. Edward lee la melancolía en su rostro y se ve tentado a levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla… pero sabe que es muy pronto para eso. No quiere espantarla.

Se limita a acercar su rostro al de ella, a observar fijamente sus ojos que lentamente viajan hacía él.

―Me gustaría estar aquí para siempre…― dice Bella con aires soñadores―. Ojalá pudiera tener una cámara o algo para retratar este momento, me gustaría recordarlo por siempre.

Ella no lo sabe, pero él ha estado secretamente fotografiándola desde un buen rato atrás, mientras ella vagaba por el prado observando las flores que decoraban el lugar.

―Guardarlo aquí ―apunta Edward señalando su pecho―. Es el mejor baúl para los recuerdos.

Se abre un silencio entre ambos y Bella suspira nuevamente, levantando la vista hacia el profundo cielo.

―A veces hasta el corazón puede olvidar… ―murmura, con voz apagada.

"_No sabes cuando me gustaría que fuese cierto…"_ se dice a si mismo Edward, pensando en las muchas cosas que él quisiera olvidar. Pero sabe que eso es imposible, al menos para él. Él está condenado a recordar todas las acciones dañinas que había cometido durante toda su vida, ese era su castigo.

Olvidar era una recompensa que solo las personas buenas, como Bella, merecían.

.

.

.

Charlie Swan es un hombre que ha tenido una buena vida, o eso piensa él mientras observa cómo sus nietos corren por el jardín seguidos de cerca por su hijo mayor, el bueno de Emmett. A sus cincuenta y ocho años ya no es el mismo joven impulsivo que en un arrebato de ira rompió los cuadros que su padre coleccionaba, tampoco es el universitario que en un ataque de valentía aceptó un reto y robo la cartera de una chica… la misma chica que lo golpeo hasta que sus amigos terminaron por separarlos, la misma chica con la cual meses después se caso y con la que paso los mejores años de su vida. Ahora es un hombre sensato, tranquilo, que disfruta de la vida en familia y de salir de pesca con sus amigos de la reserva quileute. Muchas cosas malas se han ido con el paso de los años, así como también se han ido cosas buenas.

Como su amada Renée…

A pesar del tiempo aun lamenta su perdida. Hasta ese día no entiende como su esposa falleció tan repentinamente. Él siempre había pensando que sería él quien falleciese primero. Después de todo Renée llevaba una vida mucho más saludable que él, no comía comida basura y disfrutaba de las actividades al aire libre…

Y sin embargo era él quien permanecía vivo.

Extrañaba a su compañera de la vida. Necesitaba escuchar sus consejos y su voz infantil antes de dormir.

En las noches sentía su cama vacía y un nudo se formaba en su garganta al saber que la cama permanecería vacía por siempre. Le dolía el corazón al pensar que nunca más vería los ojos luminosos de su esposa y que ya nunca más podrían compartir esas miradas que se daban cuando querían burlarse de alguien y pasar desapercibidos…

Dios, ¡La extrañaba tanto que dolía!

Había días duros en los cuales lamentaba seguir con vida. Días en los cuales ni las risas de sus nietos, ni la mirada bondadosa de Bella eran motivos suficientes para seguir con vida. Aquellos días se encerraba en el cuarto de diseño de su difunta esposa y permanecía durante horas mirando los bocetos de sus dibujos y acariciando las telas que aun reposaban en los lugares donde ella los había depositado antes de fallecer. Estar en ese cuarto era como volver a aquellos días donde su caprichosa Renée aun vivía…

Era un pequeño bálsamo para las heridas de su corazón.

Alice observaba a su padre desde la mecedora, acariciando su redondo abdomen. Sabía que su padre estaba melancólico, lo podía percibir al ver su ceño fruncido y ver como ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones; y ella no podía evitar sentirse de la misma manera…

A veces se preguntaba si su madre no hubiese muerto ella hubiese tomado las mismas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de los últimos años. Seguramente no. Renée jamás le hubiese permitido que se casase con el ex novio de su prima ni hubiese dejado que su hija se transformase en la mujer estúpida en la que se había convertido…

Alice sonrió de manera triste.

Le hacía falta su madre…

En estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era el abrazo amoroso de su madre y sus palabras de consuelo y aliento. Estaba aterrada de empezar por su cuenta y necesitaba el aliento de Renée. La vida sin Jasper le asustaba mucho. Nunca antes había notado la manera enfermiza en la que dependía de él sino hasta ahora, que ya no estaban juntos. Estaba aterrada de no poder salir adelante y terminar volviendo a los brazos engañadores de su marido por no haber podido sobrevivir sin él.

Tenía miedo de tener que conformarse con una relación deplorable, como la que tenía con su ex esposo, porque no era capaz de encontrar algo mejor.

− ¿Estás bien? —Rosalie apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Alice, sobresaltándola.

Alice limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que habían caído libremente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y giró su cuello para observar de mejor forma a la esposa de su hermano mayor.

A sus treinta años, Rosalie aun poseía ese resplandor en la piel típica de las muchachas adolescentes, lo cual le daba una apariencia juvenil que, sumada al resto de sus atributos, la daban como la poseedora de una gran belleza.

Rosalie y Alice no eran tan unidas como aparentaban en sus discusiones con Bella, dónde siempre se unían para martirizar a la menor de las tres. Ambas poseían caracteres completamente diferentes y nunca les había interesado limar asperezas o intentar convertirse en grandes amigas, para lo único en lo que llegaban a un consenso era en el tema de Bella. Siempre las dos se apoyaban para poder defender sus puntos de vista frente a ella, y esa era la única forma en que ambas parecían disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

De otra forma ambas pertenecían a orbitas satelitales opuestas y lejos de la otra.

Sin embargo desde que Alice se había separado de Jasper ambas habían sostenido numerosas charlas donde el tema principal siempre era la maternidad y como eso afectaba la vida de una madre. Rosalie le compartió sus numerosos consejos para poder mantener a cargo a más de un niño y como le había hecho para que las mellizas no se sintieran desplazadas frente a la llegada del nuevo bebe. Alice por su parte le hablo acerca de las tendencias culturales feministas, le mostró los proyectos que tenía para la recaudación de fondos del orfanato y como esperaba que para mitad del otro año ya pudiesen albergar a veinte niños más.

− ¿Te encuentras bien? —Insistió Rosalie, con voz sinceramente preocupada− Te ves un poco cansada.

Alice sonrió de lado, acariciando su vientre.

−Tengo dolor de espalda, pero supongo que es normal. Ya estoy en el séptimo mes de embarazo y cada día mi vientre abulta más… a veces tengo la sensación de que no es solo un niño el que llevo aquí, sino todo un ejército.

Rosalie rio.

−Sé de lo que hablas. Cuando estaba esperando a las mellizas mi espalda sufrió una cantidad enorme. Oh, y mi autoestima también. No podía acercarme al espejo y ver el planeta que se había adherido a mi estomago sin sentirme fea y obesa… gracias al cielo Emmett estuvo allí para recordarme lo hermosa que era…− Rosalie calló al ver como la mirada de Alice se apagaba.

−Supongo que tendré que recordarme a mi misma lo guapa que soy…− dijo, con voz triste. Pensando en Jasper.

−Lo lamento. No quería hacerte sentir mal… −murmuró Rosalie, apenada ante su metedura de pata.

Alice sonrió, chasqueándola lengua y restándole importancia al asunto.

−No lo has dicho con mala intención. Además no es tu culpa que tu matrimonio funcionase y el mío no.

−No me disculpes, Alice, debo tener más cuidado con mis comentarios… no es mi idea que estés todo el día triste porque yo no puedo cuidar mi boca.

Ambas sonrieron y Alice volvió su atención a su padre, quien ahora hablaba con Alec, el cual sostenía un enorme libro entre sus manos. Desde lejos, Alice pudo descifrar de qué trataba la conversación mientras veía a su padre apuntar la improvisada cancha donde los niños jugaban. Él estaba invitando a su hijo a unirse al juego y, por el rostro de Alec, este no quería soltar su libro.

Alice soltó una risita al ver al testarudo de su hijo abrazar el libro y correr lejos de su abuelo y de la cancha. No sabía que sería de ella sin la presencia de Alec en su vida. Su hijo era la energía que ella necesitaba para elegir lo correcto, era por Alec que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Jasper, porque no quería que su hijo creciese en un matrimonio de mentira donde el padre tenía otras mujeres y donde la madre no era capaz de alzar la voz por estar muy ocupada protegiendo su reputación.

−Es un niño muy inteligente −dijo Rosalie, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos−. No entiendo como Bella puede odiarlo.

Alice suspiró.

−No lo odia, Rose, Bella simplemente no se lleva con los niños… no tiene ese instinto maternal que nosotras tenemos, solo es eso.

La boca de Rosalie se dobló de una extraña mueca y Alice supo que Rosalie no dejaría pasar el tema. Alice había comprendido que a Rosalie le divertía enormemente descuerar a Bella cuando no estaba presente, aunque no entendía porque tanto odio contra su prima… ella nunca le había hecho nada a nadie. Su "pecado" era no tolerar a los niños, y todos parecían querer crucificarla por eso.

− ¿Y no lo encuentras raro? Una mujer de veinticuatro años con una aversión infantil a los niños… sinceramente lo encuentro preocupante. Cuando está cerca de las mellizas se me eriza la piel al pensar en las cosas que pasan por su mente. Imagino siempre lo peor, tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a golpearlas… ¡Es un terror puro lo que siento cuando Bella está con mis hijos!

−Bella jamás les haría daño a los niños, no a propósito por lo menos… −respondió Alice, sintiéndose en la obligación de defender a su prima−, Y creo que tú lo sabes. Bella es incapaz de dañar a alguien, tu resentimiento es por otro motivo que hasta el día de hoy no comprendo. Yo estaba molesta por ella por causa de Jasper pero ahora me he dado cuenta que ella nada tiene que ver con las conquistas de mi marido. Ella nunca estuvo en medio de nosotros dos, sino todo lo contrario… Pero ¿y tú? ¿Por qué detestas tanto a Bella, Rose?

Rosalie no respondió, sin embargo Alice vio como su postura se endurecía y sus ojos azulados llamearon con furia contenida. No quiso presionarla más sabiendo que tarde o temprano Rosalie terminaría confesando en que radicaba su resentimiento por su prima… solo esperaba que fuese un resentimiento estúpido como el que ella había albergado en su corazón y pudiesen limar sus asperezas para seguir adelante.

.

.

.

Bella abrió las puertas de su armario buscando algo lindo para vestir en su noche de celebración con Edward. Habían pasado un día maravilloso en el prado, hasta que una lluvia los obligo a volver a casa a prepararse para su cita-no-cita. Bella tenía la sensación de que esta noche sería algo especial, no solo por el hecho de que celebrarían el año nuevo juntos sino también por lo ocurrido durante la tarde.

Realmente ella no quería albergar falsas esperanzas con Edward, no porque Edward no le pareciese un hombre de confianza, sino porque no quería arruinar una futura amistad duradera por mera atracción. Pero Edward estaba volviendo todo muy difícil con su forma de comportarse con ella ¿Cómo pretendía que ella mantuviese la distancia si él la miraba de esa forma tan penetrante?

Las mejillas de Bella se calentaron al recordar la forma en la que se habían despedido minutos atrás.

Edward se había inclinado hacia ella con lentitud y había clavado sus orbes esmeraldas en ella, dejándola a la deriva. Y luego, sin siquiera darle tiempo para alejarse, había depositado un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Bella chilló, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos al recordar el pequeño contacto de sus bocas.

Había sido un beso infantil y torpe, pero sin embargo había sido más que muchos otros besos que había recibido.

Mucho más que los besos bruscos de Jacob, por lo menos…

¡Y sin duda mejores que los labios pegajosos de Mike!

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

¡Edward la había _casi_ besado! Había sido un _casi_ beso completo… y ella esperaba que durante la noche pudiesen avanzar un poco más. Aunque aún mantenía sus reservas y su instinto de sobrevivencia le gritaba que alejase a Edward sino quería salir lastimada, pero sus fuerzas quedaban nulas ante el contacto de Edward. Su vecino poseía un control sobre ella que nadie nunca había tenido y aquello era suficiente para Bella. Saber que su corazón latía por algo más que no fuese pasteles y golosinas, la hacía muy feliz.

Quizás no estaba completamente arruinada…

Quizás había llegado el chico indicado para ella…

− ¡No te apresures! −Se recriminó, en voz alta– Debemos ir con lentitud Bella, recuerda que Edward tampoco fue amable contigo al principio. No debemos confiar mucho… debemos mantener la calma.

Decir esas palabras en voz alta le trajo un poco más de tranquilidad, lo suficiente para pararse de la cama y seguir buscando un atuendo adecuado para la noche.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Edward se encontraba tocando la puerta de su departamento, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans desgastados. Al verlo, Bella, sintió como estomago se contraía dolorosa y placenteramente y, mientras ella lo observaba detenidamente, tuvo que admitir que Edward no solo conquistaba con sus palabras sino también con su atuendo.

Sinceramente dudaba que hubiese otro hombre que pudiese verse tan caliente vistiendo aquellas sencillas prendas.

― ¿Te gusta la vista? ―Preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro y provocando el sonrojo de Bella― Tú también estas muy guapa ―murmuró Edward, tomando su mano e instándola a girar sobre sus pies para poder apreciar su vestimenta―. Muy guapa.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa, intentando recuperar la compostura y lograr que su sonrojo disminuyese.

―Eres un maldito adulador.

Edward sonrió descaradamente, sin rastro alguno de culpa.

―Ven, vámonos. Quiero que lleguemos a Port Angels antes de las nueve…

―Pensé que dijiste que iríamos a Seattle.

―Es tu primer viaje largo en automóvil, prefiero que viajemos cerca de casa. Lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incómoda… nuestro paseo a Seattle puede esperar para otra ocasión.

Bella giró la vista, sintiéndose profundamente conmovida. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una persona había pensado en ella para tomar una decisión? Ni siquiera tenía noción de que eso alguna vez hubiese ocurrido.

―Pero del viaje a Seattle no te salvas, Bella Swan, ya encontraré alguna excusa para que salgamos… pero de que iremos, iremos.

―Te voy a tomar la palabra.

Bella se sentó en el asiento copiloto del _volvo_ y fue la encargada de manejar la radio durante el viaje. Al principio estuvo tentada en sintonizar la radio de su trabajo para ver cómo iba el programa que con tanto esfuerzo había realizado, pero de inmediato desistió de la idea. Aquella noche era para festejar y no para estar pendiente de su trabajo, además eso no sería justo para Edward quien amablemente la había invitado a celebrar juntos.

Pero tampoco pudo sintonizar las emisoras vecinas… ¿Qué pasaba si por sintonizar aquellas emisoras, la radio perdía puntos de sintonía? No, aquello era una traición con todas las letras de la palabra.

―Tengo CD's en la guantera ― dijo Edward, al ver su indecisión. Ella agradeció el ofrecimiento y abrió la guantera en búsqueda de algún CD que le llamase la atención.

Una risa brotó de su boca al ver que la mayoría de los CD's formaban parte de la discografía de Coldplay. Tomó uno de los CD's y levantó la caratula enseñándosela a Edward, quien, con una sonrisa avergonzada, le hizo señas para que lo pusiera en el reproductor.

Bella obedeció y a los segundos la melodía de _Fix You _llenaba el vehículo.

Mientras el carro avanzaba por la carretera que unía a Forks con Port Angels, Bella observaba por la ventana el color que iba tornando el cielo a medida que oscurecía. Cuando era pequeña, antes que sus padres falleciesen y que ella adquiriese ese temor a los vehículos, disfrutaba mucho de los paseos en coche; le gustaba bajar la ventanilla y sentir el viento sobre su cara. Abrir la boca e imitar a los perros sacando levemente la lengua hasta que esta se secase y tuviese que pedir a su mamá un poco de jugo para tomar.

En un impulso, Bella apretó el botón ubicado sobre la puerta y bajó el vidrio.

De inmediato la brisa helada de invierno golpeó su rostro y cerró los ojos aumentando la sensación de libertad.

A su lado, pudo escuchar la risa de Edward al verla sacar su lengua sin importar que otros conductores que viajaban por la carretera pudiesen verla.

― ¡Soy libre! ―gritó con voz ahogada por el viento.

Edward rió.

_Si… ella era libre._

Las luces de Port Angels los recibieron jubilosos. Bella observó el panorama, asombrada. La última vez que había pisado Port Angels había sido durante su recuperación del atraco y, realmente, ni siquiera había disfrutado su estadía en la ciudad. Todo el tiempo se la había pasado en su habitación de Hospital, siendo atendida por enfermeras y por psicólogos que intentabas minimizar el golpe de su ataque…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente. No era tiempo para tristezas… esta noche era de alegría, alegría y diversión.

Edward estacionó el vehículo afuera de un restaurante con nombre extraño, el nombre no estaba en inglés, de eso ella estaba segura. ¿Quizás era francés, italiano… o español? Antes de que Edward se bajase del auto y corriese a su puerta para comportarse como un perfecto caballero, Bella intento peinar su cabello. La hazaña de la ventanilla había sido muy divertida, pero había dejado un desastre de grandes proporciones en su cabello.

Edward abrió la puerta al tiempo en que Bella peinaba con sus dedos su melena de león.

―Estoy horrenda― masculló, desesperada―. No debiste dejarme abrir la ventanilla. Ahora luzco como si me hubiese dado la corriente…

―Te ves hermosa, y si alguien pregunta porque te peinas así, podemos decir que es la nueva moda en Asia. Después de todo, los asiáticos siempre luces esos peinados tan… eléctricos. ―dijo, mirando la cabeza de Bella.

―Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Te juro que me has quitado un peso de encima. ―Ironizó Bella, aceptando la mano que Edward le ofrecía y saliendo del coche.

Edward le sonrió y Bella se paralizó al sentir como sus manos subieron hasta los mechones de su cabello que caían en todas direcciones. Edward tomó delicadamente sus cabellos y, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, acomodó su cabello de tal forma que Bella se sintió mucho más guapa que minutos atrás.

―Listo, ahora luces como toda una damita de la gran sociedad ―dijo, sonriendo torcidamente y llevando un último mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Bella se estremeció al sentir su contacto y Edward rio.

―No es necesario deslumbrarme… ― mascullo Bella, alejándose de él―. No es propio de un caballero utilizar sus dones para deslumbrar jovencitas.

― ¡Que alegría! Porque debes saber que no soy un caballero y que mi misión es deslumbrar jovencitas.

Y dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de tomar su mano para guiarla a través de las concurridas calles.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos por la vereda, intentando no chocar con el resto de las personas que, al igual que ellos, buscaban una instancia de celebración. En los escaparates de las tiendas se podían ver distinguidos letreros luminosos que daban la bienvenida al nuevo año 2012. Bella estaba maravillada ante tanta creatividad, y es que en Forks los dueños de las tiendas apenas y se habían esforzado en la decoración del lugar. ¡Que decía! Ella estaba segura de que habían usado la misma decoración de los años anteriores y lo único que habían cambiado había sido el número final del año, que fue reemplazado por un artesanal "2" donde antes se leía 2011.

―Mira esto ―dijo Edward, llamando su atención y señalando una tienda que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Bella observó y sin previo cuestionamiento, corrió hasta quedar de pie frente al vidrio que separaba la tienda del resto del mundo.

_Dulces, muchos dulces… ¡Cientos de dulces para ella!_

Se relamió los labios al pensar en degustar todas aquellas delicias… ¿Qué importaba la dieta y mantener un cuerpo delgado para usar trajes de baños? ¡Ella quería comer pasteles y engordar como un globo!

Escuchó la risita irritante de Edward a su lado y lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿acaso él pretendía llevarla frente al palacio de los dulces y esperar que ella no se comportase como una demente? ¡En sus sueños!

―Entremos ―dijo Edward, tomando su mano por segunda vez en la noche y empujando la puerta que les daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de los posibles diabéticos― Si pudieras ver tu rostro en estos momentos… tu cara es todo un poema.

Bella ignoró su comentario y avanzó decidida hacia el mostrador, sin soltar la mano de Edward, quien la seguía en silencio disfrutando de la escena.

Una mujer de mediana edad y de rostro regordete los recibió con gusto. Bella apenas y se fijó en su sonrisa amable y la notoria margarita que se marcaba en sus mejillas al sonreír, quizás en otra ocasión ella hubiese sido más amable con la mujer, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en un dilema de vida o muerte. Necesitaba saber cuánto espacio habría en el coche de Edward y si a él no le molestaría llevar en su maletero todos aquellos pasteles para ella.

¿Se podría pagar con tarjeta de crédito? No andaba con mucho efectivo…

― ¿Qué es lo que desea? ―preguntó la mujer, observando como Bella relamía sus labios una y otra vez.

―Todo.

― ¿Perdón? ―preguntó, risueñamente la mujer, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

―Lo que escuchó. Quiero llevarme todo ―dijo Bella, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza al pensar en todo los pasteles que comería esa noche.

Edward soltó una carcajada gruesa y profunda al ver el rostro asombrado de la mujer y la mirada segura de Bella.

―Uh… ¿Quieres llevarte todo? Eso… eso es mucho.

Bella chasqueó la lengua.

―Tengo mucha familia… ―respondió, restándole importancia ―Ya sabes, primos, hermanos, tíos… podremos con esto.

Bella pensó que eso no era una mentira al cien por ciento. Ella tenía una familia numerosa que disfrutaba de los pasteles casi tanto como ella, la mentira era que en realidad ella no les daría ni una migaja de su compra. Todo sería para ella y para Edward, si la ayudaba a trasladar su tesoro hasta el coche y luego hasta el segundo piso del edificio.

―Este… no sé si estoy autorizada a vender todo ―dijo la mujer, con voz nerviosa― ¿Esta segura que necesita comprar todo?

Bella suspiró, sintiendo como su paciencia disminuía ¿Qué le importaba a esa mujer si ella compraba toda la tienda para ella sola? ¡Su trabajo era vender!

―No llevará toda la tienda, señora, solo quiere un trozo de cada pastel… ―dijo Edward, recuperado de su ataque de risa― Solo una loca demente psicópata adicta a los dulces y con un problema de adicción muy grande, sería capaz de comprar toda la tienda, ¿cierto? ―dijo, mirando fijamente a Bella.

Bella hizo un puchero al ver la mirada persuasiva de Edward sobre ella ¿Por qué no podía comprar todo? Nadie disfrutaría de esos manjares más que ella…

―Pero yo quiero comprar todo… ―murmuró, con tristeza― En Forks no venden pasteles así de bonitos… ―dijo pegando su nariz al mostrador donde se encontraban unos pequeños pasteles con forma de regalo de navidad.

Edward la rodeó con su brazo, y Bella se estremeció al sentir su boca contra su oído.

―Te prometo que no será la última vez que vengamos a este lugar. Podrás comprar todo estos pasteles en otra ocasión…

― ¿Lo prometes?

―Por la garrita―dijo, levantando el dedo meñique.

Bella aceptó.

Finalmente Edward terminó pagando la mitad de los pasteles que Bella había encargado y para cuando el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche ellos recién caminaban hacia el coche con las bolsas colgando de sus brazos.

― ¿Podemos pasar a otra tienda? ―Preguntó Bella, cuando Edward abría el maletero― Juro que vi una torta de nuez con la forma de Papa Noel…

Edward rió.

―Olvídalo. Deja azúcar para el resto de los adictos de la ciudad.

Bella hizo un mohín pero siguió su marcha. Finalmente depositaron las bolsas dentro del coche y Bella se preguntó qué harían ahora. Sus festividades de año nuevo siempre consistían en comer uvas junto a Charlie y encender el televisor en el minuto exacto en que la gran bola del _Times Square_ hiciera aparición. Pero este año era diferente, y no sabía que esperar…

¿Se marcharían a casa y terminarían viendo la televisión como cualquier otro año? Miró a Edward, buscando alguna explicación para sus dudas, pero él estaba bastante ocupado mirando las señaleticas del tránsito.

―Creo que es mejor que dejemos el coche aquí. No estoy seguro si más adelante habrá espacio para estacionar… ¿Te molesta tener que caminar? Podemos tomar un taxi…

Bella lo observó, preguntándose en qué momento había evolucionado hasta convertirse en un hombre con cerebro de simio.

¿Ella en un taxi? ¿Ella dejando que un extraño manejase su vida…? ¡Ni hablar!

― ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ―Preguntó, sin saber qué responder― Eres la primera persona con la que acepto subirme a un coche en años y ¡me estás sugiriendo que tomemos un taxi…! supongo que el azúcar se te fue a la cabeza.

― ¡Solo era una sugerencia! ―se defendió Edward, aceptando el hecho de que su sugerencia había sido bastante estúpida.

―No sugieras cosas tan tontas ―dijo Bella, adelantando el paso―. Yo, ¿subiéndome a un taxi…? ―bufó para sí misma― Idiota…

Edward la alcanzó a los segundos y juntos caminaron durante algunos minutos por las transitadas calles. Bella no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían, por lo que intentaba seguir a Edward y no adelantarse mucho, pero Edward caminaba tan malditamente lento que su misión fracasaba y cada vez que lo adelantaba tenía que detenerse a esperarlo. Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta ¿Por qué todos caminaban tan lento? Siempre que salía con Alice o Charlie terminaba irritada al tener que avanzar con su paso de tortuga lastimada. Hasta el momento todavía no conocía a la persona que supiese llevar su ritmo.

―Caminas muy rápido ―dijo Edward, soltando un profundo suspiro― Podrías competir en las caminatas veloces del parque… de seguro ganarías.

―No camino rápido, ustedes son lentos, es diferente.

Edward rodó los ojos.

―Eres como el maldito _Correcaminos _―masculló Edward, doblando las piernas y agachando la cabeza para intentar recuperar el aire―. Has estado prácticamente trotando desde hace un rato y, disculpa si te digo esto pero, soy un maestro de primaria, no un deportista destacado. Respeta a mis pobres y perezosas piernas.

Esta vez fue Bella quien rodó los ojos al escuchar su comentario.

¿Trotar? ¡Qué va! Ella podía caminar mil veces más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Esa era una de las pocas ventajas de ser una peatona experimentada y es que al no contar con nada más que su vieja bicicleta y sus piernas, había aprendido a caminar y correr lo más rápido posible para llegar a sus destinos a tiempo.

Años de práctica y ahora tenía a un agotado Edward afirmándose sobre su hombro sin querer volver a dar un solo paso más.

― ¿Dónde vamos? ―Preguntó ella, observando los edificios que los rodeaban.

―Iremos a un pub que suelo frecuentar a veces, es muy tranquilo y podremos charlar y bailar sin tener que preocuparnos de que alguien nos robe nuestras carteras. De seguro te gustará…

Edward volvió a retomar la marcha, pero esta vez se aseguró de sujetar la mano de Bella, obligándola a seguir su ritmo tranquilo y no el de ella.

Y por primera vez a Bella no le importó caminar como una anciana con bastón, el solo hecho de poder sentir su mano contra la de Edward fue suficiente para calmar su irritación.

* * *

_Buenas noches a todas. Vengo después de un montón de tiempo con las pilas puestas para actualizar todas mis historias. Un millón de gracias a todas las chicas que se preocuparon y me mandaron mensajes para saber porque no actualizaba. Son las mejores 3 También un agradecimiento a Anna que se toma la molestia de revisar el capitulo._

_Un beso gigante a las que comentaron el capitulo... espero leer sus reviews en este capitulo. Los reviews me animan a escribir. Me gustaría saber que opinan de Bella... yo la encuentro adorable._

_Nos vemos en las otras actualizaciones :D _

_Millac:_


	7. Emociones al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida S. Meyer 3 la historia es mía o/**

* * *

**Reparando heridas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI: Emociones al descubierto.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por:

Annabella Giovannetti, Beta FFTH.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward era incapaz de entender como alguien podía odiar a Isabella Swan. Era imposible para él creer que aquella criatura despertara sentimientos oscuros en alguna persona, ¿cómo podían odiarla? ¡Si ella era tan malditamente adorable…!

En sus pensamientos, se cruzó una imagen de Bella comiendo los pasteles que habían comprado en Port Angels. La manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban con cada mordisco que daba como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar de felicidad. Edward había quedado maravillado, aquella noche al haber podido conocer un poco más de la verdadera personalidad de Bella, aquella personalidad que nadie le dejaba relucir y que Bella ocultaba con largos silencios y reiteras huidas.

Y pensar que él mismo había intentado odiarla…

¿En que había estado pensando? Desde el primer momento en que la vio debió de haber sabido que Bella Swan jamás podría ser odiada por él. Y sin embargo él, al igual que el resto, había intentado dañarla…

Intentó aniquilar los sentimientos de simpatía que ella le despertaba cada vez que lo saludaba en los pasillos del edificio o cuando iba a su departamento a dejar pedazos de pasteles para armonizar su relación de vecinos. Pero aquello había fracasado. Y no por falta de voluntad por parte suya, tenía que ser claro en eso. Edward hasta el último momento había resistido a su persona, pero ella se dejaba querer y sin darse cuenta la barrera entre ambos se había destruido y Edward se vio a si mismo intentado ser amable con ella, ayudándole con las llaves, hablándole…

Sabiendo que aquello solo causaría problemas en el futuro.

Él lo sabía y sin embargo el hechizo de su chica azucarada era mucho más potente. No importaba si ella le odiaba después, él necesitaba probar un poco de su miel para endulzar su vida.

Las voces de los niños lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y observó al grupo de infantes que alegremente coloreaban una imagen.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la salida a Port Angels… dos semanas desde la última noche que había sostenido la delicada mano de Bella sobre la suya y había respirado sobre su cuello mientras bailaban al ritmo de _Maroon 5._

_Dos largas y eternas semanas._

Aquella noche había sido mágica en diferentes sentidos. Mágica para Edward porque finalmente había entendido que la atracción que sentía por su vecina adicta a los dulces era reciproca y mágica, por el hecho de que también había comprendido que aquello estaba destinado al fracaso.

Un sabor agridulce se posó en su lengua y sonrió con tristeza.

Por un momento, durante las canciones que bailaron y las risas que compartieron, él había llegado a ilusionarse. En su mente, rápidamente había creado imágenes donde se veía a sí mismo envejeciendo junto a Bella; comprando pasteles de diversas partes del mundo y llevándola a recorrer exóticos lugares para que ella pudiese degustar los sabores más extraños del planeta.

Pero con la misma rapidez con la que creó esas ilusiones, así mismo las destruyó.

Él y ella no tenían nada más que un futuro lleno de dolor si algún día ella se enteraba de su verdad. Y no quería dañarla, no quería que se enamorasen y luego, cuando Bella se enterase de todo, terminase rota por dentro.

No podría vivir sabiendo que la había lastimado.

¡Pero era tan difícil mantenerse lejos de ella!

Sobre todo ahora que ella confiaba un poco más en él y se mostraba tal cual era. La verdadera Bella era el triple de deslumbrante que la imagen que ella proyectaba al mundo… y lo estaba volviendo loco.

―Profesor _Erward_ ― un niño de cabello rubio, tironeó de su pantalón, levantando el dibujo que pintaba. ― Ya _tedminé_.

Edward sonrió, observando al niño.

Le gustaba su trabajo.

Los niños lo volvían loco y siempre había deseado tener una casa llena de niños…

Pero no podía arriesgarse. Él había sido afortunado al no nacer con ningún problema heredado de sus padres, pero… no podía pensar en traer un niño al mundo y condenarlo así como sus abuelos habían condenado a su padre.

¿Y si sus hijos no sólo eran enfermizos como su padre, sino que también eran crueles como su madre? No, él no podría vivir sabiendo que había engendrado a una pequeña Elizabeth. Los Masen debían morir junto con él… aquello era sin duda el mejor regalo que él le haría a la humanidad.

A las dos de la tarde Edward dio por terminada la jornada escolar y acompañó a los niños de su clase hasta la puerta dónde los padres ansiosos y aburridos, esperaban a sus hijos. Soportó con una sonrisa entrenada, las miradas fugaces de las madres más jóvenes y escuchó atentamente a un padre que, preocupado, solicitó hablar con él acerca del acoso escolar que estaba viviendo su pequeña hija. Edward le prometió que haría una investigación profunda del caso y que se encargaría personalmente de hablar con los padres de los niños involucrados.

Para cuando manejaba hacia su departamento, Bella y Tina ocupaban la mayor parte de su mente. Algo en la historia contada por el padre de Tina le recordaba sutilmente a Isabella. Tina era víctima de acoso por parte de dos chicos que a la hora del recreo, cuando los maestros no están al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, aprovechaban de apretar los brazos de Tina dejándole marcas en su piel. Edward conocía muy bien a Tina, era una niña dulce hija de un padre viudo…, jamás había tenido ningún problema con ella, pero sabía que a muchos de sus compañeritos no le simpatizaba en absoluto, ¿la razón? Un misterio.

_Al igual que la razón del porque la familia de Bella la rechaza._

A pesar de ser un maestro con vocación y con un vínculo muy afectivo con los niños, Edward muchas veces no entendía el porqué de sus acciones. El caso de Tina era una de esas veces, ¿qué mal podría hacerles una criatura tan tranquila como Tina? Ella jamás molestaba a nadie. Se limitaba a sentarse en las mesas del fondo y hacia sus deberes de manera ordenada y tranquila, sin levantar la voz para nada más que solicitar nuevos crayones.

En esto eran similares Tina y Bella. Él tampoco podía entender la fijación e irritación que sentía la familia Swan contra Bella. Durante lo que llevaba ayudando en el orfanato del pueblo, había compartido bastante tiempo con Alice Whitlock, ahora nuevamente Swan, y pudo ser testigo de todos sus desplantes telefónicos hacia su prima, y también había escuchado como, junto a otras mujeres, descueraba a la eterna soltera del pueblo…

Algo que para él, no era nada justo.

Estacionó su coche junto a su edificio y se bajó del mismo, tomando las carpetas con trabajos atrasados que debía revisar.

Junto a la entrada del edificio, vio la vieja bicicleta de Bella amarrada a un fierro oxidado y supuso que ella se encontraba en casa. Miró el cielo gris y se preguntó si habría ido a trabajar con ese clima…

Sacudió su cabeza obligándose a no pensar en ella y empujó la puerta de la entrada. Subió los escalones sin dificultad, de dos en dos, y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a la pareja de ancianos que vivían en el departamento junto a la escalera.

Llegó frente a su departamento y por unos segundos permaneció observando la puerta del departamento de Bella, esperando que ella saliese vestida con uno de sus tantos pijamas y le sonriese invitándole a comer un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Pero aquello no ocurrió.

Si él pensaba que había sido sutil escapando de Bella… se había equivocado.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró.

Bella era una chica inteligente y de seguro había comprendido su alejamiento. De seguro incluso se hubiese culpado a ella misma y estaría preguntándose qué cosa había hecho para ganarse la indiferencia de Edward.

La imagen de Bella triste le rompió el corazón.

_Pero era lo mejor…_

Aunque eso le quemase por dentro.

Antes de comenzar a revisar los trabajos, preparó unos sencillos emparedados, demasiado desanimado para pensar en preparar algo más elaborado, y se sentó sobre su viejo sofá comprando en una venta de remate. Encendió la televisión y buscó rápidamente los canales de deportes.

Un partido de futbol de equipos europeos…

No le interesaba mucho el futbol, pero por lo menos tendría algo que lo distrajese un poco. Comió los emparedados con lentitud, intentado demorar la actividad la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. No quería desocuparse demasiado rápido y era por eso que se había ofrecido a corregir él mismo los trabajos cuando fácilmente podría haber delegado a otro maestro, o a su amable asistente.

Pero Edward se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que apenas tuviese un poco de tiempo libre, no tardaría en correr a la puerta de Bella y a suplicarle que le perdonase por haber intentando ignorarla.

Quizás hasta le confesase todo de un golpe, sin previo aviso, y terminase por destruir su inexistente relación y a Bella, de paso.

Dos horas después se encontraba recostado sobre el mismo sillón observando un extraño dibujo hecho por uno de sus alumnos. El motivo del dibujo era la navidad, pero Edward no podía encontrar nada del espíritu navideño dentro de aquel trabajo. Se notaba que el dueño del dibujo no había trabajado para nada y se había conformado en trazar unas cuantas líneas de colores sobre el dibujo. Edward suspiró y, con un gesto pausado, tomó el timbre que marcaba la carita triste y lo presionó sobre una esquina del trabajo.

Una carita triste sobre uno de los trabajos no era algo que ocurriese muy a menudo. Edward pocas veces encontraba que sus alumnos mereciesen tal calificación, al contrario del resto de los maestros. Edward siempre intentaba incentivar a los chicos a superarse y sabía que una carita triste tenía el efecto contrario.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en el momento en el que tomaba otro dibujo para examinar.

Lo tomó con facilidad y reconoció el nombre de Bella en la pantalla.

"_Chica azucarada llamando"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su boca, antes de pulsar el botón que aceptaba la llamada.

Nada malo ocurría si aceptada una llamada, ¿cierto? Solo sería una breve conversación telefónica, nada fuera de lo común. Bella no era la primera persona con la que hablaba por teléfono…

―Hola…

― _¿Edward…? ―_él escuchó la voz suave de Bella y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. _Solo es una simple conversación… solo es una simple conversación, nada más. _Esperaba que al repetir eso en su mente se quedase grabado en su cerebro. _― ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

Edward se lamentó al distinguir la tristeza en su voz. Esto no estaba bien. Él se había alejado precisamente para evitar hacerle daño.

― _¿Sabes? Pensé que te gustaba. En Port Angels fuiste tan amable conmigo y… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Fue por mi compra compulsiva de pasteles? De verdad lo lamento. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que podía ser yo misma y pensé que a ti no te molestaría… yo… lo lamento mucho, Edward. No quise asustarte._

Ella se estaba culpando a sí misma.

La culpabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría. Se estaba comportando de forma fatal con ella al hacerle creer que el problema había sido su extrema naturalidad. Eso era precisamente lo que más le había gustado de esa noche en Port Angels, que ella se mostrase tal cual era… y ahora, él estaba echando a perder esa confianza que ella había depositado en él…

― ¿Dónde estás? ―Preguntó, poniéndose de pie y buscando con rapidez los zapatos que, para mayor comodidad, se había quitado.

―_Yo… ¿Para qué quieres saber? Si de verdad no quieres verme mas es mejor que me lo digas ahora, Edward. No pensé que fueses cruel como Jacob… _

¡La había herido y ahora ella lo estaba comparando con uno de esos hijos de putas que no supieron valorarla!

―Dime donde estas―exigió, apretando el puente de su nariz. ― Necesitamos vernos, necesito verte.

Un suspiro entre cortado fue la respuesta de Bella y Edward tironeó sus cabellos, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

―_Estoy en mi casa… quería hablarte cara a cara pero soy demasiado cobarde para cruzar ese pasillo y tocar tu puerta._

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más Edward corrió hacia la puerta.

En menos de cinco segundos se encontraba frente al departamento de Bella llamándola con desesperación.

Aun sostenía el teléfono contra su oído y podía escuchar el eco de sus llamados a través del teléfono.

―Abre la puerta, Bella…

―_Estoy asustada. No entiendo porque fuiste tan amable conmigo en Port Angels y luego me ignoraste de esa forma… no es lindo, Edward. Me dolió._

―Lo sé, princesa, soy un idiota pero ahora, abre esa puerta. No puedo hacerte entender lo arrepentido que estoy a través del teléfono.

Un movimiento en la puerta de Bella hizo que Edward tomase una corta respiración. La puerta se abrió con movimientos débiles e inseguros y, lentamente, el rostro sonrosado de Bella apareció luciendo tan indefensa y lastimada que Edward sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

¿Acaso había pensado que con su indiferencia a Bella, ella no se entristecería?

¡Qué equivocada estaba, y qué estúpido había sido!

Con un rápido movimiento Edward terminó de abrir la puerta de Bella y antes de que ella dijese nada, él estrecho su cuerpo junto al suyo.

La calidez del cuerpo femenino fue suficiente para callar los gritos de su mente que le decía una y otra vez que estaba equivocándose al dejar entrar a Bella a su corazón. Hundió su rostro en su mata de cabello oscuro e inhaló profundamente el aroma de su cabello.

―Lo lamento tanto… no sabes cuánto lamento haberte lastimado.

― ¿Por qué me ignoraste Edward? Pensé que todo se había tratado de una broma tuya y de Alice. No vuelvas a ignorarme, por favor… no sabes cómo se sintió saber que tú no querías hablar conmigo.

―Diablos, princesa… no quería dañarte. Si me estaba alejando era precisamente para no lastimarte…

―Pues fallaste.

―Lo sé.

― No lo vuelvas a hacer. Promételo. Promete que aunque estas enojado conmigo no me ignoraras…

―Te lo prometo.

Bella se relajó en sus brazos y Edward aprovechó para acariciar su cintura, deslizando lentamente la punta de sus dedos sobre su camiseta de algodón. Podía sentir a través de la tela el calor de piel. De pronto se sintió sofocado y quitó las manos de su cintura. Bella lo miró con precaución, sin saber bien que ocurría.

―No puedo tocarte sin pensar en hacerte mía ―susurró Edward contra su oído―. Lamento mi franqueza ―dijo, al ver como los labios de Bella se abrían en una pequeña "o" y sus ojos se abrían asombrados―. Pareces sorprendida.

―Me deseas.

―Mucho.

Bella soltó una risa nerviosa apoyando sus palmas desnudas contra el pecho de Edward. Luego levanto la vista y observó a Edward con diversión antes de suspirar.

―Ningún hombre me ha dicho algo como esto.

― ¿Y eso es malo…?

― ¿Bromeas? Ha sido el mejor halago que he recibido nunca.

Edward sonrió de lado, levantando su mano derecha para quitar algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de Bella. Ella aceptó gustosa la muestra de afecto y mientras sentía los dedos de Edward sobre su piel, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

Edward observó su rostro pacifico al tiempo que sufría una revelación.

Nunca podría alejarse de ella.

Nunca.

Nada podría hacer que él se apartara de su lado. Ni la historia turbia y llena de engaños que cargaba sobre su espalda, ni sus sentimientos que lo atormentaban y que habían sido los culpables de la indiferencia demostrada hacia Bella, nada lo apartaría de su lado.

Él lucharía con uñas y dientes para demostrarle que él era el indicado y que no necesitaba conocer a ningún otro hombre para dejar de ser _'la solterona Swan'_, porque él había llegado y estaba allí para vivir a su lado por siempre…

.

.

.

Bella intentaba recordar si en algún momento de su vida había conocido a alguien que la hiciese sentir de la forma en la que se sentía cuando estaba junto a Edward. Hasta el momento la respuesta era negativa. Ninguna persona, de todas con las que había tratado a lo largo de su vida, había despertado sentimientos similares a los que Edward despertaba en ella. Y es que a su lado se sentía única, diferente a lo que siempre había sido. Junto a Edward no sentía la obligación de callar sus palabras y guardar sus pensamientos, él la dejaba ser libre… y ella lo adoraba por eso.

Siempre había deseado conocer a alguien que la complementase, que fuese su otra mitad como había sido Renée para Charlie o como su padre lo había sido para su madre… ¡O hasta como la fría Rosalie lo era para Emmett!

Y al parecer lo había encontrado.

No quería adelantarse e ilusionarse, pero no podía evitar los latidos erráticos de su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Edward Cullen.

―Me gustaría saber quién es el dueño de tu sonrisa… ―dijo Charlie, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos con una mirada divertida. Bella cerró su laptop y giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a su tío.

Llevaba más de media hora fingiendo que trabajaba cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era pensar en su guapo vecino del frente. Por lo menos podía dejar de fingir y pasar un tiempo de compañía junto a Charlie, las últimas semanas apenas se habían visto luego de que él viajase hacia Seattle a arreglar unos asuntos con las sucursales de supermercados que tenía en aquella ciudad.

―Por lo que veo no has estado perdiendo el tiempo en mi ausencia, gatito ―dijo, cariñosamente, Charlie, pero con la mirada brillosa y sugerente― ¿Alguien al que deba conocer o investigar?

Bella rió.

― ¿Investigar? No es como si Forks estuviese lleno de delincuentes…

―Eso es lo que tú crees, gatito. Estoy seguro que más de la mitad de los habitantes de este pueblo son criminales de justicia que vienen a este lugar olvidado del mundo a esconderse de las leyes. Después de todo, el viejo Harry apenas y puede conducir la patrulla con su enorme estomago.

―Harry es tu amigo, tío. No deberías ser tan cruel con su… eh, sobrepeso.

―Es mi amigo y le he dicho que es una bola de grasa incapaz de arrestar a nadie. Te aseguro que los chicos que suelen visitar la comisaría lo hacen por costumbre y para sumar puntos con las chicas. Ya conoces la fijación absurda de las mujeres por conocer chicos malos.

―Por lo que veo, conoces mucho acerca de las mujeres… ―musitó Bella, divertida― Eres todo un conquistador.

―Pues claro, gatito, ¿Cómo crees que conquisté a Renée? En la facultad, mi sonrisa era una leyenda… volvía locas a las mujeres.

―Pues tía Renée dijo que aceptó salir contigo simplemente porque le parecía muy tierno que la esperaras afuera de todas las clases. Nunca mencionó nada acerca de tu sonrisa.

Charlie sacudió la mano, restándole importancia.

―Sigo siendo un conquistador y por lo mismo sé que tu sonrisa se debe a un muchacho. Ahora habla a menos que quieras que contrate a Eric para seguirte.

― ¡Por favor, no, tío! La última vez que Eric estuvo vigilándome tuve que ayudarlo tres veces a bajarse de un árbol y dos más a defenderlo contra una anciana que lo acusaba de ser un psicópata. Sus dotes detectivescas son realmente apestosas.

―Entonces habla ―dijo, tomando su teléfono y levantándolo en señal de amenaza― O marco el número de Eric. Estoy seguro de que él estará muy feliz de poder seguirte. Dice que eres muy generosa con la comida…

Bella soltó un suspiro resignado.

Esperaba no tener que hablar con nadie de su familia acerca de Edward hasta que su relación fuese algo más estable. Pero Charlie la había puesto en jaque al amenazarla con Eric…

―Es solo un amigo… en realidad recién nos estamos conociendo, aun no es nada muy serio.

― ¿Nada muy serio…? ¿Pero tú esperas que lo sea o solo es algo pasajero? Estoy informado que los jóvenes tienen relaciones esporádicas. No es algo que me apasione mucho, pero si estás buscando amistades breves, te aconsejaría que buscases fuera del pueblo. Las mujeres de este pueblo son tan chismosas…

―No sabía que aparte de ser un conquistador, fueses una eminencia en las relaciones románticas. Me sorprendes Charlie.

―No te burles de mí.

―No lo hago, y lo otro; no debes de preocuparte por mi reputación, espero que mi amistad con Edward sea tan larga y fructífera como tu matrimonio con tía Renée.

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron sorprendidos y Bella se sintió dichosa al lograr cierta conmoción en su tío. De seguro Charlie no se lo esperaba, ¿Bella Swan encontrando su media naranja? Ni en un millón de años el viejo Swan hubiese pensado eso.

― ¡Van enserio! Oh mi Dios… ¿De verdad crees que has encontrado a tu alma gemela, gatito? ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ―gritó, hablando de manera tan rápida que hasta a la misma Bella le costó descifrar sus palabras y eso que estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de su tío.

―No te apresures, tío. Aun no hemos formalizado nada pero yo espero que lo hagamos pronto. Estamos en la fase de recién estar conociéndonos… y por el momento estamos bien. Estoy muy feliz, tío… no sabes lo feliz que estoy… siento que la vida realmente me está sonriendo por primera vez y … Dios… ―dijo limpiándose la lagrima traicionera que se escabullo de su ojo― no espero que dure por siempre, pero quiero disfrutar mientras dure.

Charlie la miró con una mezcla de emociones y luego la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse del asiento, y la estrechó en un fuerte y fraternal abrazo. Bella suspiró feliz, sintiendo todo ese cariño que su tío le profesaba.

Era lindo sentirse querida…

―Quiero conocer a ese muchacho ―sentenció Charlie, cuando el abrazo finalizó―. Quiero saber quién es la persona que hace tan feliz a mi pequeño gatito y agradecerle por traer la alegría a su vida.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Quizás podrían acordar una visita en su departamento, lejos de las miradas chismosas y critica del resto de su familia. Todavía no se sentía preparada para presentar a Edward al resto de su gente. Quería disfrutar de su compañía antes de tener que soportar la lengua afilada de Rosalie, que de seguro tendría algo que decir…

―Bien. Ahora te dejaré sola… Alice me ha pedido que recoja a Alec de la escuela, estoy un poco cansado por el viaje, pero Alice me necesita. Estos días ha empezado a sentirse muy mal y está preocupada porque aun falta tiempo para el nacimiento del bebé… Le he dicho que no debe preocuparse pero ya sabes cómo es Alice, además con todo lo que está ocurriendo con Jasper, está bastante estresada. Yo creo que es eso lo que la ha tenido tan enferma…

― ¿Jasper? La última vez que hablé con él, estaba decidido a recuperar a Alice.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, mostrando, en sus gestos, la irritación que sentía por su ex yerno.

―Pues si él te lo ha dicho, sólo se trata de mentiras dichas en un momento de aflicción. Lo cierto es que ha estado paseándose por el pueblo con mujeres que apenas y lucen como tales.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Está saliendo con adolescentes, Bella. Rosalie lo vio recoger a una de las alumnas de último año cuando iba por las mellizas a la escuela. Gracias al cielo, Rosalie tuvo la delicadeza de comentarle a Emmett primero antes de hablar con Alice…

―Hijo de puta…

―Y no es todo. Rosalie se enteró en la peluquería, que no es la única muchacha con la que Jasper ha sido visto. Te aseguro que ese tirano no tiene ninguna intención de recuperar a Alice…

―El muy imbécil… ―masculló Bella, sintiendo toda su ira arder― ¿Acaso ese imbécil no ha pensando en cómo afectarían esos rumores a Alice? ¡Está embarazada! Lo que menos necesita es escuchar rumores acerca del padre de sus hijos acostándose con chicas mucho menores que ella. Tendré que hablar con Jasper… pensé que la última vez había sido clara, pero por lo que veo, los hombres tienen leve inclinación a menospreciar a las chicas Swan.

―Lo fui a buscar hoy en la mañana apenas llegué a Seattle, pero el muy cabrón no quiso recibirme. Mandó una excusa estúpida a su secretaria, y por los nervios de la pobre mujer, no quise entrar a su oficina. Pero tarde o temprano lo encontraré y le daré sus buenos golpes por no respetar a mi hija.

Charlie se interrumpió para dar un largo bostezo y por primera vez en toda la conversación, Bella pudo apreciar los negros círculos bajos los ojos de su tío. Se notaba exhausto. De seguro las reuniones en Seattle habían durado hasta altas horas de la noche y, sumado eso, al cansancio del viaje y a la preocupación que sentía por Alice, seguramente su pobre tío estaba llegando a su límite.

―Vete a dormir. Iré yo a buscar a Alec y luego lo cuidaré hasta que Alice se desocupe con las preparaciones para la fiesta en el orfanato.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Bella notó el alivio en la mirada de su tío y supo que su pregunta se trataba de mera cortesía. Él estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir―. No quiero que te sientas mal al tener a Alec… yo mejor que todos sé lo cruel que puede ser ese muchachito contigo.

―No te preocupes. Sabré tratarlo, y cualquier problema que me dé lo dejaré en casa de Rosalie. Seguramente Rosalie con un par de palabras lo dejará temblando de miedo y dócil como un cachorrito.

Charlie rió, sin embargo, fue una risa débil y cansada. Bella palmeó el hombro de su tío con gentileza.

―Vete a dormir.

Charlie suspiró y, con un beso de despedida, se marchó a su dormitorio.

Bella guardó rápidamente su laptop dentro de su mochila y ordenó el resto de sus cosas. Dio un simple vistazo al reloj de pared, colgado elegantemente, y suspiró. Ir por Alec no era una idea apetitosa, al contrario, tratar con el pequeño demonio de Alice estaba en la lista de las 10 cosas que más odiaba. Sin embargo, lo haría por su tío. Charlie estaba realmente cansado y era el tiempo de devolverle la mano.

Salió de casa de Charlie y rápidamente montó su bicicleta para pedalear hasta la escuela primaria de Forks.

Fue fácil llegar. A pesar de que no estaba muy familiarizada con los terrenos de la escuela, en un pueblo como Forks todo se encontraba demasiado cerca. La escuela primaria y la secundaria se separaban apenas por una simple reja y hasta compartían estacionamiento. La única diferencia eran los colores de los edificios. Mientras los edificios que conformaban el instituto eran de color azul, los de la escuela primaria eran de un amarillo chillón que a Bella le recordaba el color de los crayones para pintar.

Dejó su bicicleta junto a otras que estaban descuidadamente atadas en un viejo y oxidado fierro similar a los que estaban ubicados en todo el pueblo.

Durante algunos segundos no supo hacia donde caminar para buscar a su sobrino, pero una simple mirada bastó para ver como unas cuantas mujeres de mediana edad seguían un pequeño sendero de piedras y supuso que aquel era el camino.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

Metros más allá, y oculto con arbustos y árboles, estaba la entrada a la escuela. Desde su posición podía ver a los niños correr a los brazos de sus cuidadores y a otros salir corriendo calle arriba totalmente solos.

Bella siempre escuchaba las quejas de sus primas al hablar acerca de las madres que permitían que los niños caminasen solos de vuelta a sus casas y casi siempre les encontraba razón. Las madres se confiaban en que al ser un pueblo pequeño, los niños estaban seguros, pero ella sabía que eso no era así.

En cualquier momento un criminal podía llegar al pueblo y secuestrar a algún pequeño indefenso.

Sacudió su cabeza y camino hasta la entrada.

¡Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió la figura de Edward junto a la entrada despidiendo a los niños!

Durante unos breves segundos dejó de caminar y observó el actuar de Edward. Él parecía muy confiado en su labor, despidiendo a los niños con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y saludando a las madres con cortesía.

Bella sonrió al ver como Edward arreglaba el cabello de una pequeña niña que llevaba la mitad de su coleta desarmada y como esta niña le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr junto a un hombre mayor que Bella supuso se trataba del padre.

Finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para observar al resto de los niños parados detrás de la reja. Busco a Alec con la mirada y lo ubicó sentado junto a la reja con su mochila entre medio de las piernas bebiendo una caja de jugo.

― ¡Alec! —lo llamó por sobre los gritos de los niños que jugaban mientras esperaban a que los viniesen a buscar.

Su sobrino levantó la vista y la vio.

Bella espero un gesto de fastidio por parte de Alec, pero eso no sucedió. Alec sonrió y recogió su mochila antes de correr hacia la puerta. En ese momento, Bella se percató de la mirada de Edward sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ella esperaba que él no la viese y poder pasar desapercibida, pero era obvio que su "plan" falló.

―Profesor Cullen ―dijo Alec, tocando el brazo de Edward e interrumpiendo su contacto visual―, mi tía viene por mí ―dijo, señalando con su dedo índice a Bella.

Edward asintió.

―Dale mis saludos a tu madre Alec y dile que el sábado estaré por el hogar.

―Se lo diré. Adiós, maestro…

Bella hizo ademan de marcharse pero una mirada de Edward le advirtió que él no dejaría que eso ocurriese. Observó a Alec preguntándose qué tan rápido, su astuto sobrino, notaría que su relación con el maestro era algo más.

―Bella, nos vemos más tarde. Yo preparo la cena―dijo Edward, sonriendo de lado― ¿Te quedarás a cenar Alec? ―preguntó, mirando al niño que intercalaba miradas desde su tía hasta su maestro, con curiosidad― Puedo llevar helados ―sugirió Edward.

―Eso… eso está muy bien… ― murmuró Bella, acongojada y tomando la mano de Alec con fuerza―. Nos vemos luego, Edward…― musitó.

Edward la observó alejarse con rapidez, jalando a su sobrino de tal manera que el pequeño niño iba prácticamente corriendo a su lado. Cuando finalmente la vio desaparecer de su vista soltó una gran carcajada.

¿Quién diría que Bella Swan era tan vergonzosa en público? Cuando estaban solos ella era de todo, menos vergonzosa.

― ¿Le gusta la tía Bella? ―Preguntó una niña de cabello rubio trenzado que había observado la escena con curiosidad.

―Creo que si… ―susurró otra niña similar a la anterior, mirando divertida al profesor. ―Somos las mellizas Swan… y a usted le gusta nuestra tía.

Edward observó a los niñas y de pronto recordó las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con Bella, pero sobre todo una en particular.

"_Mi familia es muy numerosa, Edward, aunque soy una solitaria empedernida no tengas dudas de que los Swan somos numerosos… estamos en todas partes solo que pocas personas nos notan"_

Mierda.

Bella lo iba a matar.

Edward sabía que Bella no quería llevar su relación hasta su familia hasta que estuviesen más establecidos…

Ahora él dudaba que los deseos de Bella se cumpliesen. La mirada divertida de las mellizas se lo confirmaba: la familia Swan sabría que él estaba cortejando a Bella y que Dios lo salvara si todos poseían la mitad del carácter que poseía Bella.

Sin duda estaba en graves aprietos.

* * *

_Hola chicas, vengo muy rápido a dejar un capitulo porque esta noche viajo al sur y no sé cuando tenga internet e.e lo cual no me tiene NADA contenta. Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo y a Anna por revisar el capitulo... _

_Un beso a todas y espero que nos veamos pronto. Háganme feliz y dejenme un review, me hacen muy feliz leerlos. Nos leemos chicas y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado 3 _


End file.
